Power Rangers Beast Force
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: An adaption on Zyuohgers.
1. Characters

**I know that's it early to do a Zyuohgers adaption but since I failed at doing a ninninger one so I'm doing one on my second favourite SS series. I know that making 4 of them animals was already in zyuohgers but I loved that idea so I'm using it in this adaption**

* * *

Characters

Avan Jogia as Jonathan Jones(Eagle Beast Ranger)

Jonathan is a zoologist in training, he works at his family's zoo and when he was lost in a forest he found a cube like box and kept for a good luck charm

He's cares for all life on earth and wants to protect them. He can annoyed easily and he does struggle taking things. He's a type who doesn't take no as an answer.

Megan Lee as Marine(Shark Beast Ranger)

A shark Beastman, she isn't the type who shows weakness, she hates losing and has a sharp sense of hearing. She thinks as herself as a loner but understands what it means to be in a team, she used to do martial arts in her younger years and was picked to protect the link cube.

Max Ehrich as Ari(Lion Beast Ranger)

A lion Beastman, he's a prankster and sometimes dont take things to seriously, he's a childhood friend of Tora. He gets to excited and roars a lot, he can also get timid at times but doesn't mind. He has a strong voice and was picked to protect the link cube

Leon Thomas iii as Kajan(Elephant Beast Ranger)

A elephant Beastman, he's doesnt trust a lot of people other than Beastmen and his team. He is the most intelligent out of the four beastmen, though he seems like the unapproachable type, he's actually kind and doesn't want to see his friends getting hurt, he has a sharp sense of smell and was picked to protect the link cube.

Dove Cameron as Tora(Tiger Beast Ranger)

A tiger Beastman, she's the youngest out of the beastmen and she has a secret crush on Ari, she's more than just a cute and pretty face. She's has the ability to read situations well, if she sees someone who needs help she will help whether its someone in danger or a member on the team is sad. She has a strong sense of taste and was picked to protect the link cube.

* * *

 **YES I KNOW THAT THIS IS SIMILAR TO ZYUOHGERS! SO PLEASE GADGET THE CRITIC, DON'T UPSET ME!**


	2. Episode 1

**At a zoo a twenty year old man was walking in forest. He tripped over a tree root**

"OW!"he yelled

"Some zoologist you're going to be John"John said

"Well while I'm here, I think I should set up a camp"he said

 **He checked his bag and he realized that he lost something**

"My charm. Where's my good luck charm?"John asked

 **John looked through the forest**

"There you are"said John

"What is that?"he asked

 **He saw a cube like rock and placed his charm into it. It glowed red and Johnathan got sucked in and ended up somewhere. He saw a lion,tiger, shark and elephant, they all got scared of Johnathan**

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"they yelled

 **Meanwhile in space an arrow and bow like ship inside there were aliens.**

"Sire"said a green alien

"What is it Alri?"asked Gen

"The earth is in perfect view

"Perfect and its true what others said about it how its beaming with life"said Gen

"Got that right Sire"said Spike

"Spike! How could you?"asked Brain

"Dont sweat about Brain"said Cuboid

"Starting a new battle always gets my blood boiling"he said

"Cuboid, you should save words like those for when we win"said Brain

"Spike, if the planet is dull then don't waste time destroying it"said Gen

"But we need to move onto the 100th win of our game"he said

"Leave it me to sire I wont let you down"said Spike

"You better not"said Gen

 **Back on Beastworld the rangers began to walk through the market.**

"This is Beastworld, its where us Beastmen live"said Tora

"Beastmen? Thats awesome! I had no idea a place like this existed on earth"said John

"Oi you're being weird"said Ari

"Dont be so hard on him Ari. He's a human, I understand how he feels. I never knew humans existed on the other side of the link cube"said Tora

"Link cube?"asked John

"Oh boy, we're gonna have to tell him now huh?"asked Ari

 **Ari, Tora and Marine took John to the link cube**

"It's the cube that sent you from your world to ours"said Marine

"Along with Kajan, we were picked to protect the link cube"said Ari

"You protect the link cube but you never seen humans before?"asked John

"Thats because the key to transport us to the human world was stolen"said Marine

"The key?"asked John

"The king cubes"said Marine

"Ok sorry ms but you need to explain more. I don't know what the king cubes are, I never heard of Beastworld and you're acting so cold"said John

"Excuse me?"asked Marine

"Well other then that the king cubes are smaller versions of the link cube but twice as big as regular cubes"said Tora

"Oh Hey Kajan"said Ari

"Human! You stole this didnt you?"asked Kajan

"No, I found it in my world its been my good luck charm"said John

"Thats impossible."said Kajan

"Why?"asked Ari

"It's a king cube"said Kajan

"You theif! Then thats mean you came back to steal the others didn't you?!"yelled Ari

"No I didn't!"said John

 **On earth Spike and monedas began to attack earth.**

"Admit now or else!"yelled Ari

"owowowowow! No I didnt steal it, I just found in the woods, like I already said"said John

"Dont give that-"Ari

"Guys! Look!"yelled Tora

 **They saw the link cube flashing colours**

"What's happening?"asked Kajan

"C'mere you!"yelled Ari

"Something happening back home!"yelled John

 **He took the cube out of Kajan's hand and he put into the link cube and it teleported them back to the human world**

"Where are we? Tora you ok?"asked Ari

"Yeah I'm fine but this place doesnt look it"said Tora

"Human, is your home always like this?"asked Ari

"No its not, its full of life and animals"said John

 **The beastmen's tails went up**

"OW! I sense trouble"said Tora

 **Spike continued to blew up the forest**

"This forest is apart of my home, I wont let you destroy it"said John

 **John ran to fight Spike but during the fight, John lost and his lip began to bleed**

"What are you guys?"asked John

"We're an aliens from a death race"said Spike

"Aliens?"asked Ari

"And we had 99 wins, so after this planet it will be our 100th"said Spike

"I won't let you"said John

"You're just a weak human"said Spike

 **Spike kicked John and he hit into a tree**

"HUMAN!"yelled Marine

"TAKE THIS"yelled Spike

"Guys what out!"yelled Ari

 **They dodged the fire blasts but it blasted the link cube**

"How cruel! We need to find a way on how to defeat them!"yelled Tora

"Ah guys look! King Cubes"said Ari

"Well what are we waiting for?"asked Marine

 **They picked up the cubes and ran to Spike and his crew**

"You stupid alien! Mess with this planet, you have to answer to us!"yelled Kajan

 **The cubes began to glow and they transformed into morphers**

"Hey guys remember in class?"asked Ari

"Oh yeah"said Tora

"Only an idiot can forget"said Kajan

"Luckily you remembered"said Marine

 **They opened up the mophers and they clicked the transformation button, Ari clicked no.3, Marine clicked no.2, Kajan clicked no.4 and Tora clicked no.5**

"Wild Charge!"they yelled

 **They transformed into the Beast Power rangers**

"Leader of the surfin' seas, Shark Beast Ranger"yelled Marine

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the wet forest, Elephant Beast Ranger"yelled Kajan

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power Rangers! Beast Force!"they yelled

"Power rangers...Beast Force?"John asked

"Hah monedas destroy them"said Spike

"BRING IT ON!"yelled Ari

 **They began to fight the monedas and they got charged up. Marine did a spin attack, Ari and Tora did slash attacks and Kajan did an earthquake attack. John was amaze at what he saw. He saw his charm and picked it up to help the others, some of the monedas were attacking from the sky and Spike blasted the rangers.**

"How weak"said Spike

"DONT HURT THEM!"yelled John

"Its the human"said Tora

 **Spike threw John to the rangers**

"You're so stubborn, when will you take no as answer?"asked Kajan

"I want to help you guys"said John

 **John stood up**

"I'll become a ranger as well"said John

"It won't work. Only Beastmen can use its powers"said Kajan

"What's the different?!"asked John

"People are also animals so its not different"said John

 **His charm transformed into a morpher and John clicked no.1**

"Wild Charge!"yelled John

 **He transformed into the red eagle ranger**

"Leader of the skies, Eagle Beast Ranger"said John

"Wha? He's a human using Beastmen powers?"asked Kajan

"Monedas"yelled Spike

 **The monedas came and John grew wings and he began to fight the monedas and he defeated them. He then began to battle Spike. John used his sword and he defeated Spike.**

"Alri have you got anything that can be generated to bring Spike back"asked Gen

"Sire with your DNA you gave me its going to take a few hours to shimmer, in others its almost ready but not right now"said Alri

 **Back on earth**

"What we can't get home?"asked Ari

"I think that's due to the link cube getting blown up"said Kajan

"Now what we got nowhere to go"said Tora

"T...It's going to be ok"said Ari

"If you said so"said Tora

"Hey my family's zoo, my parents are in Africa at the moment so its just me"said John

"Human! Thanks man!"yelled Ari

"But people are going to find you guy scary"said John

 **The morphers were able to change the Beastmen into human forms**

"Whoa I look like a human!"yelled Ari

"But your tails. Don't matter. Anyway I'm Johnathan Jones"said John

"I'm Ari, good to meet ya"said Ari

"My name's Tora, thanks for the offer"said Tora

"I'm Marine, nice to meet you and sorry for my attitude from before"said Marine

"I still don't trust him"said Kajan

"Kajan"said Ari

"It's impossible for a human to gain beastmen powers"said Kajan

"But I wanted to help"said John

"You did enough"said Kajan

 **Kajan left, meanwhile Johnathan felt guilt.**

* * *

 **I know that this is simuler to zyuohgers but I had something different but the page refreshed and I lost it so I was all like forget it I'll do a rookie start and get better later one. Also Gadget the Critic don't say anything to me to make me delete this fic because I'm learning, if you dont like my stories then don't read them.**


	3. Episode 2

**Sorry for being late I'm sick at the moment but I wanted to finish this chapter. Oh and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Ok guys here's the zoo"said John

"Hey John, why are all the animals in cages?"asked Ari

"Oh that's because if they get out they could harm a lot of people"said John

"Johnathan, I appreciate you letting us stay here but I think you need to talk with Kajan."said Marine

"I already got on this bad side, I don't want to become his enemy"said John

"Kajan always been like that, don't worry"said Tora

"Yeah. He's a thick head."said Ari

"Yeah but there's something that's getting the way"said John

"What?"Marine,Ari and Tora asked

"If I go, all of you would release the animals!"yelled John

"Well Ari would. Why are you so protective of the animals?"asked Marine

"Because I'm training to be a zoologist. Mom and Dad won't be happy if they see this place turn into a pig sty"said John

"Oi that's offensive for my neighbour"said Ari

 **In space in the ship Alri was working on something, then Brain came in holding a piece of Spike**

"Have you got it?"asked Alri

"Yes but why are you trying reanimate Spike? He already lost against those power rangers"said Brain

"Yes but I'm adding a new cell with the DNA of sir Gen. With this cell they can grow gigantic"said Alri

"Impressive"said Brain

 **Brain gave Alri the piece and she reanimated Spike meanwhile on Earth the Rangers were practicing their weapons**

"Kajan you're here!"said John

"I'm only here for training, it doesn't mean I truly trust you"said Kajan

"Hey are you guys gonna train of fight?"asked Ari

 **They guys were shooting the targets while the girls were slashing the other targets, then they felt an earthquake**

"Kajan are you doing this?!"asked Marine

"No I'm not! But he is!"yelled Kajan

 **They saw an gigantic Spike**

"How are we going to fight him?!"asked John

"Looks like your the student now"said Kajan

"Eh?"asked John

"Follow my lead"said Kajan

"Oh ok"said John

"Beast Cube!"they yelled

 **They summons the beast cubes and they hopped into them**

"Whoa. Eagle cube ready"yelled John

"Shark cube ready"yelled Marine

"Lion cube ready"yelled Ari

"Elephant cube ready"yelled Kajan

"Tiger cube ready"yelled Tora

 **They began to fight Spike but he was too powerful**

"How on earth on we going to beat him?! He's too tough"asked John

Kajan appeared on the monitor

"Human listen to me, the cube zords can make two forms of some sort of warrior, the first form is Beast King which can only be used with eagle, shark and lion, the other form is Beast wild King which can only be used with eagle elephant and tiger"said Kajan

"Thanks"said John

 **He pressed numbers 1 2 and 3 and three fire square hoops came. three square fire hoops came, Johnathan, Marine and Ari went through them and they formed the megazord**

"They did it"said Kajan

"Awesome"said Tora

 **They began to fight Spike**

"Johnathan, we need to finish this spikeball"said Ari

"But how?"asked Johnathan

"With the king cubes"said Marine

 **They placed the king cubes into the cube animals**

"Cube Warrior final strike!"yelled Johnathan,Marine and Ari

 **They blasted Spike and he got destroyed.**

"We did it!"cheered John

"Human there's no time for cheering. My senors are detecting another alien, in the city"said Kajan

"Aw man"said Johnathan

 **They ran to city and saw an alien causing chaos**

"Aw Beast Force. So you're the ones who destroyed Spike"said the alien

"Monedas attack!"he yelled

 **The rangers began to fight the monedas**

"Beast up!"they yelled, Johnathan grew wings, Marine grew a fin, Kajan grew elephant feet, Ari and Tora both grew claws

 **Johnathan and Kajan began to fight the alien while the others fought the monedas**

"Guys if we use the beast swords at the alien we might be able to defeat him"said Kajan

 **Their swords began to glow**

"Beast swords final wave!"they yelled

 **They slashed the alien.**

"Finally we're done"said Tora

"Yeah, got that right T"said Ari

 **Before they went back to the zoo, Alri went to earth**

"Who are you?"asked Johnathan

"It's Alri"said Kajan

"Huh?"asked John

"Nice to see that you remember us, you Beastmen"said Alri

"My invention is now complete"said Alri

 **She put a coin into the alien and it grew gigantic and the rangers formed** **Beast wild King and they defeated the alien. They went back to the zoo**

"Hey Human, since we going to be on the same team, I'm going to call you by your name, its Johnathan right?"asked Kajan

"Yeah, lets do our best to save Beastworld"said John

* * *

 **I said that I'm ill so if the endings bad I'm so so sorry, anyway I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Episode 3

**Sorry for being so late, I've been busy making videos but since I'm off college for two weeks I might be able finish this chapter. Also I changed the cover pic, with the actors that I chosen for this story.**

* * *

 **At night, Marine,Kajan,Ari and Tora were up**

"Hey should we tell him, that we need to find the last king cube?"asked Ari

"Not yet, if he finds out that we all need are six king cubes to get home, he may get upset."said Marine

"Yeah but if we keep it a secret from him, he could accuse us of lying to him"said Kajan

 **Unknown to them, Johnathan heard what they were saying**

"Johnny has been nice to us. Despite the fact that when this is over we might have to go back home"said Tora

"Yeah, its agree. One day we'll tell him but not today. He's been through so much...and...I...Nothing, its nothing"said Marine

 **Johnathan went back to his room**

 **The next day**

"Hey guys, wake up!"yelled John

 **The others woken up**

"Johnathan, its six in the morning. I know that this is going to sound selfish but I need sleep"said Marine

"I know, I heard you guys last night"said John

"You what?!"Marine asked

"He said that he heard us last night"Ari carefully said

"I know what he said! Do think I'm that stupid?"asked Marine

"Nah, I just wanted an opportunity to talk to you like you were stupid"said Ari

"You! Dahhh!"grounded Marine

"Guys enough!"said John

"Sorry"Marine and Ari

"Besides what are we doing?"asked Tora

"We're looking for the missing king cube"said John

 **The others looked at Johnathan**

"Ok now, Kajan and Ari, check the dumpster, someone might of thought that it was garbage and threw it away"said John

"It is not garbage!"yelled Kajan

"Yeah and dude I'm working I'm not working with a pain"said Ari

"A pain? Did you forget that back in Beastworld I stood up for you?"asked Kajan

"I could of handle Marine on my own. Also I didnt know that she gets cranky during an earache"yelled Ari

"Guys!"yelled John

 **Kajan and Ari stopped fighting**

"Hey Marine, there's a possibility that it may have stumble into the ocean after the blast of the link cube"said John

"So you're saying that I should check it out? Sure I'm up for a swim"said Marine

"And Tora you're with me , we'll cover more ground"said John

 _I'm with Johnny? Not Ari? Oh well, its just for finding the link cube. Remember Tora its to get home._ Tora thought

"Ok, well time to go"said John

 **They went to find the missing king cube. Marine searched in the ocean and found nothing but rocks. Kajan and Ari were at the dumpster, looking for the king cube**

"Did you find it?"asked Ari

"What do you think? With my enhance sense of smell, its hard being in a dumpster"said Kajan

"Enhance my lunch. Just breath through your mouth"said Ari

 **In the city Johnathan and Tora were handing out flyers to people**

 _This isn't getting us closer to find the missing king cube. Why couldn't I be with Ari and Kajan, I can stop them from fighting._ Tora thought, while Johnathan been asking people if they seen the king cube

 _Enough is enough!_ Tora thought

"Hey Johnny. How about a break, I know lets go to a cake shop. I'm hungry"said Tora, she then smiled at him and held his hand

"Eh?"asked Johnathan

 **They went to a cake shop and Tora got some cake**

"Hey Johnny, look its the king cube"said Tora

 _Lets see if he think I'm stupid_. Tora thought

"Are you sure? I know its a square but thats a cake"said John

"Uh then I think I saw it in a clothes shop, lets go"said Tora

"You know what, I'll take your word for it"said John, he smiled at Tora but she didn't look impress

"Listen if I did something to upset, sorry"said John

"Its just, I wont be able to get home"said Tora

"Huh?"asked John

"We can't find the missing king cube, so whats the point?"asked Tora

"I'm feel sick"said John

"We should take you home then"said Tora

 **Johnathan saw a guy give a cube to his friend**

"I saw the king cube"said John

"REALLY?!"Tora asked excitedly

"Yeah follow me"said John

"Sure!"said Tora

 **Meanwhile with the others, Marine, Kajan and Ari's tails went up**

"Another alien!"yelled Marine

 **They saw the alien**

"It's Blowgun!"yelled Ari

"Enough talk, we need to stop him"said Marine

They got their morphers and twisted them to the transformation side

"Wild Charge"they yelled and transformed into Beast Lion, Shark and Elephant

 **They began to fight Blowgun, but they couldn't see, Blowgun's arrows and the rangers got defeated**

"Oh stupid rangers, I set the arrows on slow and you still got beaten my me"said Blowgun

"Damn!"said Ari

 **Blowgun went to do more chaos and Ari tried to chase him but Ari fell, the rangers demorphed**

"That Blowngun"said Ari

"Ari are you ok?"asked Kajan

"Yeah but where are the others?"asked Ari

"Well they are in the city. So Tora may haven't sense him"said Marine

"Well, we need to stop Blowgun, he might try to blast those machines"said Kajan

 **They went after Blowgun, meanwhile Johnathan and Tora ran to the couple.**

"Hey, sorry for this but you're rock, I need it"said John

"Why?"asked the guy

"Because its from my home, Beast"said Tora, before she could say beastworld, Johnatahan put his hand on her mouth, to stop her from talking

"Beast?"asked the couple

"She's from Wisconsin"said Johnthan, Tora was confused

"Oh, I think we left it on the bus"said the girl

 **Johnathan and Tora went onto the bus looking the cube**

"Why Wisconsin?"asked Tora

"You can't say you're from beastworld, it doesnt exist on the map"said John

"Well, not here but neither does these cubes."said Tora

"Found it"said John

"Johnny. Its not a king cube."said Tora

"Eh?"asked John, he got his morpher out and put it next to the cube

"But I thought we finally found it"said Johnathan

"Well, wherever it is, I'm sure, we'll find it one day"said Tora

 **The bus began to shake, Johnathan and Tora went to window and saw Blowgun, blasting the bus**

"Blowgun!"said Tora

"A new alien huh? well Wild charge!"yelled Johnathan

 **He transformed into Beast Eagle, and flew to Blowgun to fight him. Tora then blasted the roof, trying to help Johnathan**

"Need some help?"asked Tora

"You stupid tiger!"yelled Johnathan

 **Tora jumped off the and Johnathan went to Tora**

"Are you still mad at me? You nearly blew my head off"said John

"How funny, I heard that the a different eagle beastman"said Tora

"A different eagle beastman?"John asked himself

 **The others came**

"Hey, John! Why are you late?"asked Ari

"Well..."John said nervously

 **Ari's king cube chimed and he answered it**

"BAD LION!"Tora yelled, and Ari winced

"Sorry Ari, but if you want us for battle, you can use your king cube to phone us"said Tora

"Oh"said Ari

 **Blowgun arrived and the rangers transformed into the power rangers beast force**

"Leader of the skies, Eagle Beast Ranger"said John

"Leader of the surfin' seas, Shark Beast Ranger"yelled Marine

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the wet forest, Elephant Beast Ranger"yelled Kajan

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power rangers Beast Force!"they yelled

"Don't threaten this planet!"John said

"Yeah don't!"Tora agreed

 **They began to fight Bowgun and Johnathan kept on dodging Blowgun's arrows**

"Amazing! How he'd do that?"asked Ari

"His eyesight, just like. Johnny your eyesight's grown sharper"said Tora

"I get it. When I saw that couple"said John

"It was just a fluke"said Blowgun

 **The rangers got their swords and they slashed Blowgun.**

"Alri, do not give him a continue"say Gene

"Huh? Why?"asked Brain

"Because the continues are not ready and we do not want to waste them on stupid aliens"said Gene

 **Back at the zoo, Tora fell asleep on the counch**

"Man, you worn her out"said Ari

"Yeah, well whatever is in this cube, we might need it to help us"said John

 **He put the cube on the table and the cube transformed, also Tora woke up**

"Cube Giraffe!"yelled Tora

 **They all looked at cube giraffe**

* * *

 **Sorry not doing a megazord fight, its nearly dark for me and I gotten a bit tired, also the Wisconsin bit was a tribute to Dove Cameron's show Liv and Maddie. I hope you enjoy this part.**


	5. Episode 4

**In the zoo, Ari and Tora were looking at cube giraffe. Tora had her hair in pigtails**

"Awesome. Who knew that you and John found this guy on one of those vehicles."said Ari

"Yeah. But I wonder how many there are."said Tora, she then walked to a window and saw the animals outside.

"Tora?"asked Ari

"There's six King cubes but we have five."said Tora

"Your point is?"asked Ari

"Think about it. Who's the first beastman we met?"asked Tora

"Sir Ash?"asked Ari

"No not him."said Tora

 **Before she could say who they met, Johnathan and Marine came in**

"Hey we're back!"yelled John

 **Johnathan took the groceries to the kitchen and Tora helped him to unload the food and drinks**

"Back from a date?"asked Ari

"No, you stupid lion. You could clearly see that we went grocery shopping."said Marine

"Yeah right. Hahaha. Marine it's ok if you have feelings for John"said Ari

"I don't have a crush on Johnathan"said Marine

"Hmm, did someone say my name?"asked John

"No! You must be hearing things"said Marine,she began to blush

"Hey, Marine. The one sign of having a crush is blushing. Hey maybe John likes you back"said Ari

"I'm not blushing."said Marine

 **Their tails went up**

"Marine, Ari lets go"said Tora

"What about Johnathan?"asked Marine, Ari looked at her

"And Kajan?"she asked

"Kajan said that he needs to teach Johnny about Cube giraffe"said Tora

"Yeah, we may need it whenever the alien grow giant."said Marine

 **Marine,Ari and Tora went to the city and the alien.**

"Armis!"said Marine

"Huh he doesn't look that though"said Ari

"Well we need to look out for his nets. Right?"asked Tora

"Yeah. It's just like training back home"said Ari

"Wild Charge!"they yelled

 **They transformed in beast rangers, shark, lion and tiger. Marine and Ari began to to fight Armis, while Tora helped the people get to safety**

"Run! It's not safe!"yelled Tora, while she assorted the people to safety

"Ugh! That stupid girl, I know I'll capture her!"said Armis, he got a blue net and began to throw it

"TORA!"Marine and Ari yelled

"Huh?"asked Tora, Marine and Ari protected Tora from the net but they got captured and the net canclled their ranger suits

"Wow two beastmen for the price of one!"said Armis

"NO!"yelled Tora!

 **Armis teleported them away. Tora fell onto her knees and Johnathan and Kajan then came**

"Tora! You ok?"asked John

"No I'm not, it's my fault that Marine and Ari got captured."said Tora

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save 'em"said John

 **At a arena, Ari and Marine woke up in a wrestling ring.**

"Whoa! Now this is a lion den"said Ari

"No it's a wrestling ring"said Marine

"I know. It's something I used to say as a cub but I grew out of it, until I saw this sweet wresting ring"said Ari

"Idiot lion"said Marine

"Said the fish crushing on a human"said Ari

"I'm not crushing on Johnathan"said Marine

 **A light then lit on, revealing Armis**

"Armis!"yelled Ari

"In a match like this, you can use any sneaky attack and whoever wins gets to leave and whoever loses doesn't."said Armis

"All we have to do is fight? Hey lets fake it so he doesn't have a clue and I bet the others are figuring out a plan"Ari whispered

"No, we should call the others"Marine whispered back

"He has our king cubes, besides, I hate your serious attitude. I was just teasing you about you and John but the way you're acting is making me believe that its true."said Ari

 **Ari began to fight Marine but she fought back. Meanwhile, Johnathan, Kajan and Tora were at the zoo and Johnathan looked through the laundry box**

"Gotcha! Ari's sock"said John

"What are you doing with that?"asked Tora

"I'm going have Kajan smell it"John said

"no you're not. I bet that Ari's sock smells horrible"said Kajan

"Its for Tora, she felt the most gulity"said John

"Jeez thanks. I feel so better that you brought it up."Tora said sarcastically, she then saw one of Marine's socks

"I know but I can't smell Ari's socks"said Kajan

"Hey Kajan, smell Ari's sock or Marine's"said Tora

"Marine's?"asked Kajan, he began to think what would happen

 _"HEY KAJAN WHY DID YOU SMELL MY SOCK?! YOU PERVERT!"yelled Marine_

 **Kajan stopped thinking about it**

"Just give me Ari's sock"said Kajan, he began to smell

"How foul"Kajan coughed

 **He gave Ari's sock to Tora**

"I got your childhood friend's scent"said Kajan

"Childhood friend?"asked John

"We'll explain it later"said Tora

 **They left the zoo, meanwhile at the arena Ari and Marine were still fighting but Marine blocked an attack**

"All this just because I won't admit if I feelings about Johnathan? Its not like you're keeping a secret"said Marine

"What do you mean?"asked Ari

"Back home when we were training, I was assign to fight against Tora but when I won, you just began to fight me when the assignment was to fight against your partner"said Marine

"She's my childhood friend"said Ari

"I know but it kinda looks like that you have feelings for her"said Marine

 **Ari began to think about it but the others then arrived**

"Johnathan!"yelled Marine

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting"said John

"Wait how did you find us?"asked Ari

"it was thanks to your stinky socks Ari"said Tora

"My socks?"Ari asked. He sat on the ground and Marine looked at him while she thought about their conversation before the others arrived

 **Johnathan grabbed Ari and Marine's king cubes, while Kajan went to help Marine and Tora went to help Ari**

"I'm glad that you guys are ok"said Tora

"Yeah, thanks"said Ari

 **Tora helped Ari up, Johnathan went to the others**

"Marine, are you ok?"asked Johnathan

"Yeah don't worry"said Marine

"I'm glad that you're ok. Anyway Marine, Ari here are your king cubes"said John

"Wild Charge!"Ari and Marine yelled and they transformed into their ranger suits

 **They began to fight Armis and the monedas, they defeated the monedas**

"Alright! Hey Marine, how about you and I, do the final blow?"asked Ari

"Only if it makes you shut up about our conversation earlier"said Marine

"No prob"said Ari

"What conversation?"asked Tora

"It doesn't matter, T"Ari said and he put his hand on Tora's shoulder

 **Marine and Ari began to fight Armis, they got the beast swords and they defeated Armis**

"WE DID IT! WE'RE AWESOME!"yelled Ari

"Shut up, I really hate you"said Marine

 **Alri went to earth and put a continue into Armis**

"Cube Animals!"they yelled

 **Cube Shark and Cube elephant began to fight Armis but they got captured in one of Armis's nets**

"Marine! Kajan!"yelled John

 **Marine, appeared on John's monitor**

"I'm fine, Cube Shark has enough power just to use the use the monitor."said Marine

"That means, Kajan has the same amount"said John

 **Ari then appeared on the monitor**

"Sorry to interrupt the love birds but we have no time to chat, we just need to try advance forms like Beat Mega King, which has the bird, and the cats"said Ari

 **Ari swiched off his monitor and conintued to fight Arims**

"We have to try"said John

 **John pressed numbers one, five and three and they formed Beast Mega King**

"No way...he passed levels that none of us were able to pass, not even..."said Kajan

 **They began** to **fight Armis**

"Dammit, now what?!"asked Ari

"How about Cube Giraffe, we can use his bazooka"Tora said

"Nice thinking T"said Ari

"Yeah"said John

 **They summoned Cube giraffe and they defeated Armis, Cube Shark and Cube Elephant were able to get out of the nets. The rangers were walking home**

"So T and Ri? Those were your nicknames for each other?"asked John

"Yeah, but I stopped calling Ari, 'Ri' due to the fact that its sounds like 'T'."said Tora

"Hey Marine! Can I talk to you for a moment"said John

"Yeah sure, whats wrong?"asked Marine

"Remember when we met? We kept fighting so I thought that one day, we could have a picnic"said John

"Sure, I would like that"Marine said, she then smiled

 **Meanwhile in the forest, a gorilla beastman was in his house**

"I'm wondering how they are doing"he said

 **He had a picture of Marine, Kajan, Ari, Tora and a eagle beastman.**

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter also the reason why Ari kept teasing Marine, if she has feelings for John is because John and Marine are the power ranger adaptions of Yamato and Sera and I love Yamato and Sera. Also today is my last day of being off of college so this is going to be even slower. I hope you don't mind


	6. Episode 5

**In town, John, Marine, Ari, Kajan and Tora were handing out flyers to people**

"Hey we lost something and can you please help us find it"John said, he gave a couple a flyer

"Yo dude, can you find a square like rock, its very important back home"said Ari, handing the bloke a flyer

 **Marine went to John**

"Hey Johnathan, I was wondering what made you think asking humans to find the last king cube?"Marine asked.

"Because I thought the more people help us, the more we'll be closer to find the king cube"said John

"Yeah, but we have to back home, will you be ok?"asked Marine

"Yeah, I have mine, so I'll come and visit one day"John said, he then smiled, Marine smiled back

 **John broke the smiling and looked up, he saw a triangle ship with a alien inside**

"It's the alien!"said John

 **The others ran to John and Marine, they summon their zords and began fighting the ships**

"Doh! Those stupid rangers!"the alien yelled, he then pressed a button and it self destruct the ship, but the alien escaped

 **The rangers, ran to the forest**

"Its strange I could've sworn I saw him fell into this forest"Marine said

"Yeah, but our tails aren't up, maybe he's dead now"said Tora

 **Marine heard rustling**

"Guys I hear something behind the bushes"Marine said, John looked at her with concern

"Could it be the alien?"asked John

"I don't know, it could be"said Marine

"One way to find out."Kajan said, the others looked at him

"We're going to have to look through the bush"said Kajan

 **They looked through the bushes and saw a gorrilla beastman**

"A gorillia?"John asked

"SIR ASH!"the beastmen asked

"How do you people know who I am?"asked Ash

"Sir Ash, its us"Kajan said, and they transformed into their beastmen formed

"Ah. Kajan! Ari! Marine! And Tora! I missed you guys"Ash said and they began to hug

 **Marine stopped hugging and went to John**

"Sir Ash was our Beastman teacher back in Beastworld"said Marine

"So he taught you about your powers?"asked John

 **The rangers went to Ash's house**

"Sir Ash, is this where you live?"Ari asked

"Why yes it is"said Ash

"It's amazing, Ash"said John

"Listen, I never met you before, and I dont remember a beastman named John before"said Ash

"Sorry but I'm a human"said John

"WHAT?! A HUMAN!"yelled Ash

 **Ash ran away and Ari and Marine followed him**

"Johnny he never seen a human before"said Tora

 **Near a waterfall, Ash was sitting on a log**

"Hey Sir Ash, John's not so bad"said Ari

"Yeah, when we first met Johnathan, we were scared of him too, but we grew fondness of him, he even told us that he would help us find a way back home"said Marine

"I know that I agreed to stop talking about it but you need to stop making others aware on how you feel"said Ari

"I'd rather do that then not help someone else in need"said Marine

"Marine, you sound just like him"said Ash

"I do?"Marine asked curiosity

"Yeah you, him and Kajan were fine students of mine"said Ash

"Yeah, he was, wasn't he. But Sir Ash what happened to him?"asked Ari

 **Kajan and Tora came**

"Tora, Kajan!"Ari said

"What happened?"asked Tora

"Where's Johnathan?"asked Marine

"He's cleaning up the spilt tea"said Kajan

"Anyway, what happened when you disappeared?"asked Ari

"Well, it was a raining and we were in the human world, we saw a young human who was hurt then I saw a flash and everything was a blur after that"said Ash

 **The rangers went back to John, who was watering the plants, Marine went next to him**

"Johnathan, you ok?"asked Marine

"Yeah but I really didn't mean to upset your teacher."said John

"Well we're going make him see the bright side of Johnny"said Tora

 **Marine and Tora saw Ash planting some plants**

"Hey Sir Ash, since we've finished your class, does that mean we have to stop calling sir?"asked Tora

"No because you haven't finished my classes"said Ash

"Yes we did. We're the guardians of the link cube"said Marine

"Really?"asked Ash

"Yeah, they're awesome"said John

"You! LEAVE ME ALONE!"yelled Ash

 **Ash pushed John, and he then ran away**

"Sir Ash wait! Johnny's a nice guy!"Tora yelled while running after him

"I'm not giving up"said John

 **Ari and Kajan went to Ash**

"Hey Sir Ash, we know you hate humans but John's not so bad"said Ari

"But I never seen any humans before."said Ash

"Sir Ash, we have human forms and you're not scared of us"said Kajan

"Its just he reminds of the young boy in that incident, so I gave up trusting humans"said Ash

 **John and the others arrived**

"Ash, I'm trying to scare ya, but since I did I'm sorry"said John

 **The beastmen tails reacted**

"This feeling"said Marine

"Its just like when we fought Spike"said Kajan

"That means that it's either one of the other alien leaders"said Ash

"Lets go"said John

 **They search the forest and they saw Cuboid**

"Its Cuboid!"yelled Kajan

"Guys lets morph"yelled John

"Wild Charge!"they yelled and the transformed into the beast rangers

 **They began to fight Cuboid but they couldn't defeat Cuboid, they all fell the ground and their ranger suits demorphed**

"Damnit, its impossible to defeat this junkhead"Ari said, while trying to get up

"Yeah he's made of cubes and the cubes on him, are indestructible"Tora said while trying to get up

 **John saw the others and he got up**

"Cuboid, I'm going to defeat you!"yelled John, he began to run to Cuboid. John then transformed back into eagle beast ranger, and began to fight Cuboid

"You weak human"Cuboid said and he threw John off a cliff and John got hurt

"JOHNATHAN!"Marine yelled, and she ran to the edge of cliff and saw John

"No..."Marine said and she fell to the ground

 **Ash then jumped down and went to John**

"Human, I now realized that, even though I'm scared of humans, you're important to this team and I finally know who are..."said Ash,

 **Ash began to transfer his powers to John and he woke up.**

"Ash?"asked John

"Sorry for my attitude, but you need to stop Cuboid"said Ash

"Got it"said John

"Wild Charge!"John yelled, he transformed into Gorilla Beast Ranger

"Leader of the raging Jungle! Gorilla Beast Ranger"John yelled

"Awesome! He's a gorilla now!"Ari yelled

"Truly incredible!"Ash yelled

 **John began to fight Cuboid and Cuboid got blasted into multiple cubes**

"Alri, we all know that your experment is compelet but don't waste one on Cuboid"said Gen

"Yes Sir"said Alri

 **B** **ack on earth the beastmen went to John**

"Johnathan, DONT YOU DARE SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!"yelled Marine

"Sorry, I didn't know what happened to me."said John

"Hey sorry love birds but has anyone seen Ash?"asked Ari

 **They began to look for Ash but in some trees a beastman was looking at them**

"So Sir Ash finally got over his fear of humans. And he did the same thing that I did to that human"he said

* * *

 **Wow I never finished manged to finish one of my fanfics in one day! I hope you enjoy it. Also who do you think the mystery beastman is.**


	7. Episode 6

**The rangers went to Ash's house**

"Again? I have a feeling that Sir Ash, hates us because this is the second time the bloke vanshied from us"said Ari

"Maybe he got weak from the fight."said Tora

 **The Rangers began to walk to the zoo but something made Marine stop**

"Marine you ok?"asked John

"Yeah, I heard something."said Marine

"You mean there's someone else in this forest?"asked Tora

"It just could be a couple"said Ari

"Wait!"Marine said, she listen to the voice and she was surprised to what she heard

"We need to get back to Johnathan's place. Now!"said Marine

 **They ran to the zoo and inside they saw Ash but he had grey hair**

"Just like he said"said Marine

"Who?"asked John

"The voice told me that Sir Ash's life has been shorten and that he'd be here"said Marine

"That's kinda freaky."said Ari

"Ash, will you be ok?"asked John

"Human... I need to tell you something"said Ash

"You see, six years ago, me and a student of mine went to the human world to obverse on humans, but when it was raining, we saw a lost child."said Ash

"What did your student do?"John asked curiously

"He went to see if the child was alright, I saw a red light and he vanished"said Ash, John knew what Ash was talking about

"That's what happened to me"said John

"Eh?"the others asked quietly

"When I was fourteen, I had a fight with my parents, I ran to the forest, it was dark and raining, I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped and got temporarily blind and everything was fuzzy, but I heard a voice and I was able to see a red light and then I was able to see again and my parents came."said John, Marine began thinking about it

"What did the voice say?"asked Marine

"He said, 'if you lose once, try again to succeed'."said John

"Sir Ash?"asked Marine

"If you lose once, try again to succeed"said Ash, John looked at Ash

"Was he your student?"asked John

"Yeah he was"said Ash

"It's got to be him. Who I heard in the forest"said Marine

"But how? We all assumed he died"said Ari

"We all thought that Sir Ash passed so if Sir Ash's alive then you know who else has to be"said Kajan

"Well is this reversible?"asked John

"No it's not, trust me, back in Beastworld, I was always in the school library when we were training to protect the link cube"said Kajan

"What an ego"said Ari

 **The beastmen's tails went up**

"Alien!"Ari yelled

 **The Rangers went to city and saw Chompy**

"Ah! The alien from before!"yelled John

"Ow! My ears"said Marine

"Sorry"said John

"You forgot all about him and you forgot what ability I have"said a voice

 **Cuboid then arrived**

"CUBOID!"yelled Ari, Marine placed her hands on her ears

"How could I forget? The book I studied through mention the Death Alien race, it had a page on Cubiod, one of the facts is that he can reanimate himself"said Kajan

"Guys lets go!"yelled John

"Wild Charge!"they yelled, they transformed into the beast power rangers

 **They went to fight Chompy but Cuboid got in the way**

"You rangers always getting IN MY WAY!"Cuboid yelled, he punched John

"Just like how you were before!"yelled Cuboid

"Before?"asked John

"Back in Beastworld, they tried to destroy the Link Cube, but we channeled our powers so our lives wouldn't get shorten. Thats how we know them"said Kajan.

"Beast Up!"he yelled, his feet transformed into elephant feet and began to do earthquake attacks towards Cuboid

 **Tora walked towards John**

"Also, we were lead by a eagle beastman, who vanished from us"said Tora, John was shocked

"Beast up!"she yelled, she began to fight Cuboid, with Kajan

"An eagle beastman?"asked John

"Yeah, our friend back home"said Ari

"Beast up!"he yelled, he began to join the fight

"Sorry for the secrets"said Marine

"Beast up!"she yelled and join the fight

 _No way...what happened to me...Ash's student...their friend...since Ash is alive so that means..._ John thought

"He could be to"said John

 **John saw Chompy and he began fighting, but the rangers failed, Cuboid teleported back to the ship and Chompy began to eat a building**

"The building!"yelled John, Ari thought of an idea

"OI HUMANS! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!"Ari yelled

 **People began to run out of the building, Kajan, Ari and Tora went to make sure that they're safe**

"Johnathan, I can hear someone"said Marine

 **Johnathan and Marin searched through the rubble and they saw Ash with a little girl**

"Mr Gorilla, thanks for saving me, I wont tell anyone about you"said the girl

"You're not scared?"asked Ash

"Why I would I be? Sure you're different but that doesn't mean you're bad"said the girl

 **In distance a bloke saw what happened, he had a feather with him**

 _Looks like the way that Sir Ash is getting over his fear of humans._ He thought

 **Back at the zoo, the beastmen was talking to Ash, while John received a phone call**

"Hello? Oh yeah but my friend asked him to phone the hospital, I'll them you said thanks"said John

"Thats great, that you have hope"said Ash

"Hey Ash, the girl you saved, her parents phone me and said thanks"said John

"Ah, that's good that her parents manged to get there in time"said Ash

"Parents huh?"Marine said sounding a bit upset, John noticed it

"Marine?"John asked

 **The next day, John was out shopping for groceries but back at the zoo, the beastmen's tails went up.**

"But what about Johnathan? He went out to get groceries."said Marine

"I'll go talk to him"said Ash

"Marine? Are you ok?"asked Tora

"Yeah, don't worry about me"said Marine

 **They went to the city**

"This freak show again?"asked Ari

"Wild Charge!"they yelled and they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **They began to fight the monedas, meanwhile John was back at the zoo**

"Where are the others?"asked John

"They went to fight the alien"said Ash

"What? Marine didn't even phone me, about it"said John

"She was worrying about you"said Ash

"She was?"John said curiously

"Yeah, why do you care?"asked Ash

"No reason"John said, trying to change the conversation

"Anyway, I think they went to the city"said Ash

"Ok, can you put these in the kitchen?"asked John

"Uh sure?"asked Ash

 **John ran out of the zoo, and the rangers were still fighting the monedas**

"I'm hungry, I want those sticks!"Chompy yelled

"Our Beast Swords?"asked Kajan, while dodging Chompy

"Guys look out! He's after our swords"said Kajan

"Really?"asked Tora, she got knocked by Chompy and he ate her sword

"Tora!"yelled Kajan, Kajan went to Tora, Ari saw it and got a bit jealous

 **Ari was attacking Chompy but he got his beast sword eaten and Ari got beaten by Chompy**

"Ari!"Tora yelled, she ran to see if he's ok.

 **Marine began to fight Chompy but Chompy ate her sword, a blast went to Chompy**

"It's Johnathan!"yelled Marine

"You guys need some help?"asked John, the others ran to him

"Yeah, besides that alien ate our weapons"said Kajan

"Wild Charge!"John yelled, he transformed into beast ranger gorilla

"Beast Up!"The others yelled

 **They began to fight Chompy, Marine used a shark** **attack, Ari and Tora kept slashing the alien, while Kajan used an earthquake attack. John stood on top of Kajan, they channeled their beast power**

"Gorilla punch!"they yelled

 **They defeated Chompy and the rangers got their weapons back, the same person from before saw them**

"They're growing into a team, they lost before now they have succeeded"he said, he began to walk way

 **Alri came to earth and put a continue into Chompy, he grew gigantic, Ash then arrived**

"Guys! I just found another beast cube, and here he is"said Ash

 **a gorillia zord came**

"And John, he listens to you now"said Ash

"No way! I have two mechas?"asked John

"Yeah oh and it can become Wild King."said Ash

"Awesome! Hey Kajan, Tora lets try it"said John

"You got it Johnny"said Tora

"No prob"said Kajan

 _Tora...and Kajan? This feeling...What is it?_ Ari thought

 **John, Kajan and Tora made Wild King and began to fight Chompy**

"I remember reading up that Gorilla cube has some sort of cannon blaster, y'know like knuckle fits, lets use that"said Kajan, John and Tora agreed

"Wild Knuckle Cannon blast!"they yelled

 **They blasted the knuckles three times and defeated Chompy**

"We did it!"Tora cheered

"They did it!"Ari and Ash cheered, Marine put her hand on her ear

 **outside of the zoo the rangers were talking to**

"Hey sir Ash, it was nice to meet up with you again"said Kajan

"So its kinda hard to say goodbye"said Marine

"Who said anything about leaving? I'm staying!"yelled Ash

"Eh?"the rangers asked

"You children still need a long way to go, so I'm staying to teach you all about the powers you guys has possessed"said Ash

 **They went inside but Marine heard something**

"Who's laughing"asked Marine

 **She went inside but something was looking at her in a tree**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was late, I was busy with college and its night for me so I made this similar to zyuohgers is because its late for me**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and I'm sorry to all the Tusk and Amu shippers but I'm not adapting episode 7 mainly because its a crossover episode, and I'm no good with that. I hope you understand.**


	8. Episode 7

**This is not episode 7 from zyuohgers, its episode 8 from zyuohgers because kamen rider ghost wasn't adapted so it would be hard for me to adapt it, sorry Tusk and Amu shippers. This is Beast Force episode 7 but its being adapted from Zyuohger episode 8(I explained it again just in case you gotten confused).**

* * *

 **In the city the rangers were handing out flyers to people, but Marine kept on thinking about the voice she heard**

"Hey Marine, you ok? You've been in a slump ever since you found out what happened to sir Ash. Do you want to talk about it?"Tora asked

"Its not Sir Ash, its just I'm going to sound crazy if I say that I heard a voice"said Marine

"You're not crazy, you have higher hearing than anyone, so it would be natural for you hear something."said Tora

"Yeah, thanks"said Marine

 **Ari saw Tora talking to Marine but he kept thinking about his feelings**

 _Why did I get jealous? Tora's my childhood friend. She's like a sister to me. Well I guess she is kinda cute._ Ari thought

 **Ari saw a man wearing headphones, and he got curious and went to the man, Tora saw Ari and secretly followed him**

Ari? Where's he's going? Tora thought

Ari went closer to the person

"Hey human! What are you listening to?"asked Ari, Ari then took the headphones off of the man's head

"Ari!"yelled Tora

"Hey Tora I hear stuff"said Ari

"Really?!"Tora asked curiously

"Here I have two sets, just in case I loose one"said the man, he gave a set to Tora and she put it on

"It's music!"Tora said

"Did you make this?"asked Ari

"Yeah I'm a musician."he said

"Cool, I'm Ari and this is Tora"said Ari

"I'm Pete nice to meet you"said Pete

 **Ari and Tora were listening to the music but their tails went up**

"Alien!"They said, they ran to the city but they still had the headphones on

"Hey, I only have two sets, I really need more backups"Pete said to himself, he then ran after Ari and Tora

 **Ari and Tora arrived into the city and they saw people fighting**

"Oh no! It's Berserker!"said Tora

"Who?"asked Ari

"He's an alien that if you hear his noise you go berserk!"Tora yelled

"Thats bad!"Ari yelled

"Wild Charge!"they yelled, they transformed into the yellow and whit beast force rangers

They began to fight Berserker

Those stupid beastmen"Berseker said, he began to make noise, Ari and Tora stopped because they were confused, Tora spotted Pete

"No Pete!"Tora yelled

"You got to be kidding me!"Ari yelled

 **They de morphed and ran to Pete to stop him from punching the walls, Kajan, John and Marine arrived**

"Guys cover your ears or you'll go berserk!"Ari yelled

 **Berserker made some noise, the others placed their hands on their ears but Marine was still able to hear it. She began to attack Kajan and John**

"Crap! She's full berserk!"said Ari

"Hahahahaha, what fun!"said Berserker

"It's not!"Ari yelled, he began to roar and Berserker's horn got broken

"Ah! That stupid lion!"Berserker yelled, he teleported back to the ship, the berserked people calmed down. Marine de morphed

"Eh? what was I doing?"Marine asked

"Thats what I want to know"said John

"Pete you ok?"asked Ari

"His hand is bleeding"said Tora

"What?"asked Ari

 **At night back that the zoo, John, Kajan and Marine were looking at headphone**

"According to Ari and Tora, we won't be able to here Berserker's noise when we wear headphones. But now that Ari destroyed Berserker's horn the aliens could be mending it right now"said Kajan

"Yeah but..."John said, while shifting his eyes to Marine

"Eh?"Marine asked

"Marine, I don't think headphones are for you"said Kajan

"Headphones are louder than putting your hands on your ears, I'll be fine"said Marine

"Thats true but you have sensitive ears and I dont want to fight you again"said John

"Well I'll find something more soundproof"said Marine, going through the closet trying to find something to drown out noise

"Anyway, where's the cats?"asked Kajan

"They went to Pete's apartment, they must of felt bad that he gotten hurt"said John

 **At Pete apartment, Tora was on Pete's laptop, with an ipod plugged in.**

"T? What are you doing?"asked Ari

"I'm combining the noise Berserker made with your roar so I can make an anti noise earplug"said Tora

"You mean those metal things you made in the science fair back home?"asked Ari

"Exactly"said Tora

"Dude you should'of seen Kajan's face when Tora won"said Ari

"Why is he one of those old timers?"asked Pete

"No, its just that Kajan thinks that Tora likes shopping but I know that she's always a brain in that cute head of hers"said Ari

 _Ari thinks I'm cute? Does he know I like him? Does he like me?_ Tora thought

"Huh?"asked Pete

"Noth!"before Ari finishing yelling, Tora place her hand on his mouth

"Don't yell, your loud voice will destroy the thingy"Said Tora

"Sorry"said Ari

"Hey Dude, you going to play more music tomorrow?"asked Ari

"No my hand's busted, besides their's plenty of other music places and people don't have the same taste"said Pete

"Thats impossible"said Ari transforming to his beast man form

"Ah! You're a lion?!"asked Pete

"Yeah and she's a tiger"said Ari

"What about a bear?"asked Pete

"No, that would be ridculous"said Ari

"Ari! I think I found it out"said Tora

"Awesome T"said Ari

"You see the soundwaves, the noise from Berseker matches Ari's roaring, now twice the power to get through our headphones, Ari must be able to channel his roaring more than how much noise Berseker is going to make"said Tora

"Awesome!"said Ari

"Yeah but what about you?"asked Pete

"The earplugs I made are now finished"said Tora

"I like you"Ari whispered

"What?"asked Tora

"No-Nothing..."Ari said while blushing, Tora saw his blushing and she started to smile

 **The next day John, Kajan and Marine went to city, where Berserker was**

"You guys again!"said Berserker

 **The rangers put on their headphones and Marine put on a helmet and scarf**

"Marine? what are you wearing?"asked John

"It was the best I could I find, Johnathan"Marine said while pointing at Kajan,

"Ok..."said Johnathan

"Wild Charge!"they yelled, the transformed into the red, blue and green beast force rangers

 **They were about to fight Berserker but he made noise that stopped Kajan and John**

"Johnathan? You guys ok?"asked Marine, Kajan and John began to fight Marine

"Guys stop, I don't want to fight you!"yelled Marine

 **Two blasts came to Berserker, Marine saw who it was. It was Ari and Tora**

"You two, headphones wont work!"yelled Marine

"We know so Tora made those special earplugs that she made back home"said Ari

"No way"said Marine

"Wild Charge!"they yelled, they transformed into the yellow and white beast rangers

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power Rangers! Beast Force!"they yelled

"Cat edition"Ari said to the audience

 **Ari began roaring while Tora began to fight Berserker, Ari's roaring broke Berserker's horn and Kajan and John stopped fighting**

"What happened to us?"asked Kajan

"Johnathan! You ok?"asked Marine

"Yeah but what happened?"asked John

 **While Marine was explaining what happened to them, Tora walked to Ari**

"That was awesome Ri"said Tora

"I thought you stopped calling me that because it sounded like your nickname"said Ari

"It does but I felt bad that I still have my nickname but you dont"said Tora

 **Alri came and put a conintue in the alien and it grew** **giant**

"Animal cube!"they yelled

 **They went into the cubes, lion and tiger cube ran besides gorilla cube**

"Johnny!"yelled Tora

"Lets try Wild King with lion and tiger!"yelled Ari

"Got it"said John, he clicked buttons number 3,5 and 6 and they formed Wild King

"Wild cannon!"they yelled

"Stupid rangers!"said Berserker

 **He zoomed past wild king, then shark and elephant cube began to attack**

"Hey Johnathan lets use Beast Wild King"said Marine

"But what about Tora?"asked John

"The advance Beast Wild King is with Elephant and Shark"said Marine

"Ok"said John, he transformed back into his eagle form and summon eagle cube and they formed Beast Wild King

"Alright T lets see how the cats do it!"said Ari

"You got it Ri"said Tora

"Wild Beam!"they yelled

"Beast Slash"John, Marine and Kajan yelled

 **They defeated Berserker. After the battle, the rangers met up with Pete**

"Pete are you ok?"asked Tora

"Yeah, I went to my booked audition and told them my hand got busted so they gave me this card to audition after my hand is healed"said Pete

 **Ari and Tora had the same smile on their faces**

"Thats great news! Right Ari?"asked Tora

"That is..."said Ari

"Oh no."said Marine

"...AWESOME!"yelled Ari

"Goodnight"Marine said, she fainted

"Marine!"John yelled, he tried to wake her up but she kept shaking

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it and since there is currently no Leo and Amu episode in zyouhgers, I kinda made this into a Ari and Tora episode, I'll try and write the next episode soon. I hope you enjoy it ^^**


	9. Episode 8

**A John and Marine episode. I know that my friend will love this episode due to it being adapted from her favourite zyuohger episode, I changed it a bit so it wont look like me doing the same episode but changing the characters.**

* * *

 **In the a megazord battle, they were a battle with another alien**

"Hm, red and blue sure clash to make the perfect shade of purple but add yellow it will become brown!"said the alien

"What is this bozo saying?"asked Ari

"Nothing for long"said John

"Beast Slash!"they yelled

 **They defeated the alien, and they went back to the zoo**

"Hey we're home!"said John

"I know its not lunch yet but how about grabbing a bite to eat"said Tora

"I agree with that T"said Ari

"Sorry but I'll pass, John do you have a desk room that I can use?"asked Marine

"Yeah I do, down the hall"said John

"Thanks"said Marine, she left and John looked at her

"I wonder if she's ok"said John

"Whoa dude you sound like you like her"said Ari

"Eh? She's a friend ok."John said, he began to blush

 **Marine began to write on a piece of paper but her shark fin came up, she went to the others**

"Guys an alien!"Marine yelled

 **They ran to where the alien was, it was the same alien they already fought**

"It's already giant?!"asked Ari

"Yeah but..."said John

"...it looks familiar"Marine and John said

 **John,Marine and Ari formed Beast King**

"Hey Kajan, what did Johnny and Marine meant by the fact the alien looked familiar?"asked Tora

"It doesn't matter we just need to defeat it"said Kajan

 **The others began fighting the alien**

"Hm, red and blue sure clash to make the perfect purple but add yellow it will become brown!"said the alien

"What is this bozo saying?"asked Ari

"Nothing for long"said John

"Beast Slash!"they yelled

 **They defeated the alien, and they went back to the zoo**

"Hey we're home!"said John

"I know its not lunch yet but how about grabbing a bite to eat"said Tora

"I agree with that T"said Ari

"Sorry but I'll pass, John do you have a desk room that I can use?"asked Marine

"Yeah I do, down the hall"said John

"Thanks"said Marine, she left and John looked at her

"I wonder if she's ok"said John

"Whoa dude you sound like you like her"said Ari

"Didn't you already ask me that?"John asked

"Nope, this is the first time, I teased you about it"said Ari

 **Marine began to write on a piece of paper but her shark fin came up, she went to the others**

"Guys an alien!"Marine yelled

 **They ran to where the alien was, it was the same alien they already fought**

"It's already giant?!"asked Ari

 **Marine looked at Ari**

 _He didn't already say that?_ Marine thought

"Let's do this!"Ari yelled

"Guys stop, that alien didn't we already beaten it?"asked John

"You noticed it too, Johnathan?"asked Marine

"Not fully at first but when Ari teased me about something, I started to notice that we're in a loop"said John

"A loop?"asked Marine

"Hey Marine, remember this morning at the picnic?"asked John

"You guys were on a date?"asked Ari

"No!"John and Marine yelled, they began to blush

"Anyway we were talking about something important remember?"asked John

"Yeah I remember"said Marine

 _Flashback_

 **John and Marine were on a picnic but Marine was upset**

"What's wrong?"asked John

"Well, I really wanted to find the king cube before today, due to it being my parents anniversary"said Marine

"Sorry, I'm trying my best to find the king cube"said John

"I know, I'm not mad at you. Here"said Marine, she gave a small flat cube to John, it showed Marine with three other shark beastmen

"My little brother Tiburon and I always make the hardness of giving a gift to our parents more like a game and that brings smiles to our parents and I miss them"said Marine

 **John saw that Marine wanted to cry but she stopped herself**

"Its ok to cry"said John

"Thanks"said Marine, she began to cry while embracing a hug to John and he began to comfort her

"Hey about a letter? If you write one I bet your feelings will reach them"said John

"Thats a great idea thanks"said Marine

 _Flashback ended_

"Yeah do you still have my memento?"asked Marine

 **Before John could answer the world turn into a black nightmare**

"Marine? Tora? Ari? Kajan?!"John yelled

 **John heard something**

"Marine? You ok?"asked John

"Yeah but this just looks like nothing. What are we going to do?"asked Marine

"I'm going to find out of here"said John

 **Marine was looking for a way out but she couldn't find a way out**

"If this is a loop how are going to restart it?"asked Marine

"You need to trust your friends and your family"said a voice

"That voice...You again? Are you stalking me?"asked Marine

"No. I have been watching over you and your friends. And you can wake up if you just channel your love for your friends."he said

 **Marine was able to wake up from the dream but she found a red feather next to her**

"I knew it"said Marine

"Johnathan, wake up!"Marine said, John wasn't waking up

"Sorry"Marine said, she bit him on the thumb and he woke up

"OW!"John yelled, his voice woke up Tora and Ari

"Sorry, I had to do it!"said Marine

"HEY! I just remembered that we had to defeat some flower punk alien"said Ari

"Yeah, he used his powers to make us go to sleep, the reason why Kajan is asleep is due to his nose"said John

"I agree"Kajan said in his sleep

"Ok, T you know what to do"said Ari

 **Ari and Tora grabbed Kajan and splashed water on him**

"OK, Ok, OK I'M AWAKE!"Kajan yelled

"Wait what is that?"Marine asked, she placed her head on the ground a heard a squealing type of noise

"In the dream when I heard that noise"said Marine, she began to follow the noise

"Marine where are you going?"John asked

"I can hear a noise and I think it can lead me to where this all started"said Marine

"Marine!"John, yelled

 **John ran after Marine, then Ari ran after them**

"Here Kajan!"Tora said, she put two tissues into Kajan's nose

 **She followed the others and Kajan followed her, the arrived at a an abandoned factory**

"Oh you're awake?"asked the alien

"Yeah your stupid nightmare can't stop me from my determination. Guys!"Marine yelled, John smiled and nodded his head

"Wild Charge!"They yelled, they transformed into the beast force power rangers

"Leader of the skies, Eagle Beast Ranger"said John

"Leader of the surfin' seas, Shark Beast Ranger"yelled Marine

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the wet forest, Elephant Beast Ranger"yelled Kajan

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power rangers Beast Force!"they yelled

"Don't threaten this planet!"John said

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Poison powder!"the alien yelled

 **He began to spray the powder towards the rangers, Kajan put his hands on his nose.**

"Beast Up!"John yelled and he used his wings to get rid of the powder, Marine did a water attack to also get the powder away

"You stupid rangers!"the alien yelled

"Beast Shoot!"Ari, Tora and Kajan yelled

 **They shot the flowers off of the alien and his plant summon vines which tied up the rangers and began shocking them**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I almost forgot about my those vines, the more you move the more they send electrical zaps"said the Alien

"I'm not giving up, I have to show them how I feel even though I can't see them"said Marine

"Marine!"John yelled

 **A mole zord came up and destroyed the plant, the rangers fell onto the ground**

"Mole cube? You saved us?"asked Marine

"The roots must have woken her up"said John

 **Mole cube squealed**

"Thanks. The Earth is saved now"said Marine

 **The alien jumped down and the rangers began to fight him**

"I had enough! Form change!"John yelled, he transform from eagle to gorilla

"Beast Up"the others yelled

 **They began to fight the alien**

"Lightin Strikes!"Ari yelled

"Snow Flake Slash!"Tora yelled

"Forest stomp!"Kajan yelled

 **John and Marine began to fight the alien, John and Marine did a spin attack, and knocked out the alien**

"Owiowiow"the alien said

"Crap"he said

 **He saw that John stood on top of Kajan and Ari, they channeled their beast power**

"Gorilla punch!"they yelled

 **They defeated the alien**

"Alria, if you would please." Brain said

 **Alria went to earth and made the alien a giant**

"Animal Cube"they said

 **they summoned the animal cubes and they formed Wild king with gorilla, shark and lion. The alien grew a plant pot**

"Wild Knuckle Cannon blast!"they yelled

 **They blasted the knuckles three times but it didnt work**

"Hey how about Mole's drill?"asked John

"Yeah, that could work"said Marin

"Wild King, Mole Drill ready"they yelled

They put the king cubes and the megazord began to spin

"MOLE DRILL, WILD KING BREAK!"they yelled

They defeated the alien

"Yay! Well done, Mole"said Tora

 **back at the zoo, Marine, Tora and Kajan were watching over cube giraffe and mole, John then went to Marine**

"Hey their wedding anniversary is almost over but, you can still write your letter"John said, giving the mementoe back to Marine

"Thanks"said Marine

"Wedding anniversary? Oh Marine's parents"Kajan said

"Oh speaking of which back home, there's a place back home where me and Ari meet up, when its the day we met."said Tora

"Beastworld..."Ari said

"Are we really going to find the last king cube?"Kajan asked

"Dont worry you will, I'll make sure of it"said John

"Yeah, sorry for being so gloomy, but John you mention your parents are in Africa, do you miss them?"Marine asked

"Yeah but it's giving me time to work hard"said John

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I'm not going to be adapting Zyuohger episode 13, mainly due to that there's a character getting in the way of my ships anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	10. Episode 9

**OK last chapter i said i wont adapt episode 13 but i will now because a friend of mine gave me a nice idea to work with anyhoo on the with this episode**

* * *

 **At the zoo, Kajan was reading a book, Tora was reading a comic book, and Ari sat next to her, he took the book off of her**

"Woah, awesome"Ari said

"Hey I was reading that. Here I bought a copy"Tora said, giving one to Ari

 **John then came in and saw that Marine was looking at shark picture and remember that Marine misses her family**

"Hey guys, since it's summer how about we go to the beach?"John asked

"The beach?!"Ari and Tora yelled

"Sorry Johnathan but I'm not in the mood for swimming"said Marine

"So no beach?"asked Ari, Tora slapped Ari in the guts and she went to Marine

"Don't worry Marine, I understand how you feel"said Tora

"Yeah, sorry for my stupidity"said John

"Whoa chicks can be crazy sometimes"said Ari

"Because you got hit by your crush?"Kajan asked

"Shut up!"Ari whispered

"Huh?"asked Tora

"Nothing!"Ari yelled

"O...K"Tora said

 **Mean while in space Gen was getting a bit** **annoyed**

"We tried to get our one hundredth win but those power rangers keep getting in the way"said Gen

"They defeated our aliens"said Brain

"They even tried to defeat me"said Cuboid

"ALRI!"Gen shouted

 **Alri then came in**

"You called sire?"Alri asked

"Do you have G.1.F.T?"Gen asked

"Yes, it is in this stogare box"Alri said

"Good, send it to earth, time to bring these power rangers into the game"Gen said

 **Back on earth, the beastmen's tails reacted**

"An alien"said Marine

 **They went to city but all they saw were monedas**

"It's just the monedas."Ari said

"Wild-"Ari began to say

"Wait! Lets just fight them as our selves?"asked John

 **The others agreed and began to fight the monedas. John got his beast blaster and began shooting some of the monedas, Marine and Tora were fighting some of the monedas, Marine got out her beast sword and Tora kept on kicking. Ari and Kajan fought some of the monedas, after all the monedas were defeated, the rangers re group**

"That was fun"said Ari

"Yeah who knew we can still summon our weapons even when we're not rangered up"said Tora

"Guys, looks like the battle isnt over. Look"said John

 **Alri was on a** **building**

"Its Alri!"Ari yelled

"Whats she doing here? She only comes when an alien is defeated"Tora said

"Correct little girl. But today I have some information. Sir Gen has created a new game and you guys are the pawns"said Alri, she teleported back to the ship

"Huh Sir Gen?"Kajan asked

"All this time I thought Cuboid was the leader, its actually scary to find out that there's someone higher than him"said Tora

"Yeah but whatever what they're planning we can take it"said Ari

 **Tora screamed and the others looked at her**

"T whats wrong?"asked Ari

"Look!"Tora yelled, she pointed up

 **The others looked up and they saw Gen, Tora hid behind Ari**

"Beast Rangers, I have made a new game, you have thirteen hours to shut down a force field, if you win we will leave but if you loose you'll die"Gen said

"Die? The game is about life and death? That's sick"John said

"Good luck"Gen said and he disappeared

 **A force field came and began to shrink**

"Ah damn"Ari yelled

"Marine, Kajan Ari help the people get to safety, Tora you and me need to find the switch"said John

"Ok"The beastmen said

 **The ranger slipt up, John and Tora went to find the switch, while the others were helping the people, Marine saw a little girl crying**

"Little girl you ok?"Marine asked

"My parents, I can't get to them"the girl cried

"My friends are looking for the switch don't worry. Ari, Kajan! Did you help the citizens?"Marine asked, she and the girl went to Ari and Kajan

"Ok who put you in charge?"Ari asked

"Yes Marine we did, we just need to wait for Johnathan and Tora to find the switch"said Kajan

"Ok, I hope they're ok"Marine said

"Hey Kajan can I talk to you for a sec?"Ari asked, him and Kajan went away from Marine so she wouldn't be able to hear them

"what?"Kajan asked

"Do you like Tora?"Ari asked

"What? No, sure she's sweet but I don't have feelings for her, look even if I did I know that you like her so I wont take from you besides I kinda like Marine"said Kajan

"Oh ok, sorry dude"said Ari

 **Meanwhile with John and Tora they were searching through bushes, Tora stood up**

"Why are looking through bushes? your eyesight has grew stronger, you can look over the entire city"said Tora

"Yeah but there's always a possibility that its in a bush"said John

"Oh..."Tora said

 **John stopped looking and then went towards a** **lamppost but he saw something**

"The switch!"said John

"You found it?"asked Tora

"Yeah we need to get to the others"said John

"Just yell, I think Marine might be able to hear it"said Tora

"Good idea!"John said

"MARINE!"John yelled at the top of his lungs, Marine was able to hear him

"Johnathan?"Marine asked

"MARINE"! THE SWITCH ITS ON A TOWER!"John yelled

"Tower?"Marine asked, she looked around saw the tower

"Ari! Look the switch!"Marine yelled

"Got it!"Ari said, he transformed into his beastman form and climb the tower to grab the switch

"Hey Kajan!"Ari yelled, Kajan was confused

"Catch!"Ari yelled, he threw the switch

"You stupid lion!"Kajan yelled, he transformed into his beastman form and used his elephant trunk to catch the switch.

"And off"Kajan said while turning off the switch

 **John and Tora arrived to the others**

"Glad you got our message"John said

"Yeah and Kajan did the final blow"said Ari

"I must say I was impressed"Marine said

"Really?"Kajan asked

"Yeah"Marine asked

 **Tora giggled, she looked at John and he was bit angry, then an earthquake happened**

"What happened?"asked Tora

"Guys look"Kajan

 **They saw a giant robot. A guy in the distance saw it**

"No, not a G1FT"he said

 **Kajan saw him**

 _That scent, is that..._ Kajan thought

 **The rangers transformed into the beast force power rangers and summoned their beast cubes and created Beast King and** **Wild King** **they began to fight the robot, the stranger saw them**

"You guys can do it, I believe you. Especially in you...Marine"he said

 **The rangers were fighting the robot but it defeated the rangers, Marine, Ari, Tora, Kajan and John fell out of the zords, the stranger saw that rocks were about to fall onto John**

"LOOK OUT!"he yelled,

 **John looked up and saw the rocks, the stranger flew him away**

"You saved me, thanks"John said

"You fool!"the stranger yelled

"Huh?"John asked

"You lost, and yet you thanked me for stopping the rocks"he said

"Its called gratitude"John said

"Hmmm, If you lose once, try again to succeed"the stranger said

"No way"John said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I need a name for the guy who saved John also, the Bird Man is played by Ryan Potter, I'll try to update it soon.**


	11. Episode 10

**After being defeated Kajan, Tora, Ari, Marine woke up from being passed out**

"Tora you ok?"Kajan asked

"Yeah, it looks like G1FT needs to recharge"Tora said while looking up

"Your right"Kajan

"We need to meet up with the others" Tora said

"Don't get comfy power rangers soon, G1FT's enegry will be recharged and ready to destoryed to earth"Cuboid said

"Correct with them finally defeated we can finally get our one hundred win"Brain said

"They assumed that the button will turn off the force field what they didnt know that they brought their own doomed to the planet they're supposed to be protecting"said Gen

 **Kajan helped Tora up and they found Ari and Marine**

"Marine, Ari you guys ok?"Kajan asked

"Battered and bruised but I'll live"Ari said

"Guys we need to find Johnathan"Marine said and the others agreed

 **They went to zoo but Kajan saw a guy walk pass them**

 _The same scent, no doubt about it._ Kajan thought

 **They saw John asleep and ran to him asking him questions like "are you ok?" They took John into the zoo and Marine placed a water towel on John's head. John woke up**

"BIRD MAN!"John yelled

 **The beastmen had bandages on them**

"Bird man?"Marine asked

"Does he mean?"Kajan asked

"Maybe. Johnny are you sure met Jer- I mean the Bird man?"Tora asked

"Yeah I think it was just a dream"John said

"Well I think I'm going to upgrade the beast cubes. Beast King and Wild King lost against G1FT so we may need something stronger"said Tora

"Thats a good idea"John said, John decided to go back to sleep

"We have to tell him"said Marine

"Yeah, Jeremy saved his life and we never told him"said Kajan

"It wasn't our fault we thought Jeremy died"said Ari

 **Ash then came in**

"Oh Jeremy"Ash said in a despised tone

"Sir Ash why are you talking like that. Jeremy was your first student before us so why do you hate him?"Kajan asked

"Because Jeremy is also a thief, at first he stole the king cube just so I can visit the human world but six years ago after he saved Johnathan, he left with the king cube so I got here"said Ash

"That idiot bird, I now dont have a single clue of why I admired that guy"said Marine

"I kinda admired him too, he was the smartest out of all of us"said Tora

"We need to find him now"said Kajan

 **The beastmen put on coats**

"Be careful, its a terrible thunderstorm"said Ash

"Don't worry Sir Ash"they said

 **The beastmen went into the woods to look for Jeremy**

"You guys are so stupid, its raining and you want to look for me"said Jeremy

"You're the stupid one Jeremy"yelled Ari

"We need that king cube to get back home"Kajan yelled

"No, I'm never going back to that horrible place"Jeremy yelled

"No choice"Kajan said

"WILD CHARGE!"Marine,Kajan, Ari and Tora yelled

"This again huh?"Jeremy asked

 **Marine transformed into the shark beast ranger, Kajan transformed into the elephant beast ranger, Ari transfromed into the lion beast ranger and Tora transformed into the tiger beast ranger**

"Leader of the surfin seas!"Marine yelled and a thunder clap happened

"Shark beast ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah!"Ari yelled and a thunder clap happened

"Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the wet forest!"Kajan yelled and a thunder clap happened

"Elephant Beast Ranger"yelled Kajan

"Leader of the hailin' snow!"Tora yelled and a thunder clap happened

"Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power Rangers! Beast Force!"they yelled

"Just like what Johnathan said, don't mess with this planet"Marine said

 **They began to fight Jeremy but meanwhile back in the zoo, Johnathan was looking out the window**

"Wil they be ok?"asked John

"Yeah, they have to do this even though it may not be a great way to meet up with an old friend"said Ash

"Old friend?"John asked

"Yeah they knew Jeremy because they were my students to not only be protectors of the link cube but also the harness the powers of the wild animals"said Ash

 **John remembers back when the beastmen first became power rangers**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hey guys remember in class?"asked Ari_

 _"Oh yeah"said Tora_

 _"Only an idiot can forget"said Kajan_

 _"Luckily you remembered"said Marine_

 _end of flashback_

"Then that means six years ago when Jeremy fixed my eyes,"John started

"He gave some of his beastmen DNA and thats why you were able to transform into the eagle beast ranger"said Ash

 **John looked out the window and saw G1FT. He then got his coat and went to the streat**

"Ah I shouldn't say bad of Sir Gen but why do I have to check on G1FT when this planet is making those scary noises?"Alri asked herself

"In all my life I never met an alien scared of thunder"said John

"Shut up Human or did you come to get killed by G1FT?"Alri asked

"Wild Charge"John said, he twisted his morpher and started to walk then the sun came up and he transformed into the eagle beast ranger

 _Marine..._ John thought as Marine was fighting Jeremy

 _Ari_ _..._ John thought as Ari was fighting Jeremy

 _Kajan_ _..._ John thought as Kajan was fighting Jeremy

 _Tora_ _..._ John thought as Tora was fighting Jeremy

 _Looks like you're going back home..._ John thought and he then started to fight G1FT

 **Meanwhile with the other rangers they were fighting Jeremy. Marine used her sword to slash against Jeremy's sword**

"I don't want to fight you Marine"said Jeremy

"You should of thought of that instead of being selfish."said Marine.

 **She was able to get way from Jeremy and then Tora ran to her. They looked at each other and nodded their heads**

"Wild Beam!"the girls yelled, they shot at Jeremy but he used his sword to stop the blasts. Tora started to kick Jeremy

"You always rely on kicking? Don't cha?"Jeremy asked.

 **Tora back flipped and did a bunch of air kicks which made Jeremy fly into a bunch of trees. Tora then landed on the ground**

"Whoa"Ari said

 **Jermey dropped his king cube and before Tora could pick it up, they saw G1FT**

"G1FT?"Tora asked

"Why didn't Johnathan contacted us?"asked Marine

"He probably thought that we be much happier going home"said Kajan

"Forget home, lets help earth before we go home"said Ari

"Sorry Marine, looks like you may have wait until you see your parents again"said Tora

"I know but Johnathan's important to me too, I can't let him fight our battles"said Marine

 **The rangers left the forest to help John. Jeremy managed to get back up**

"Since when did Tora learn to do that? Back in Sir Ash's class when we had to fight each other, she lost against Marine"Jeremy said to himself

 **He saw the king cube and he picked it up**

"They left it?"Jeremy asked

 **Back at the city John was trying to fight G1FT, he got defeated**

"Dah! How can I protect the earth, if G1FT is so hard to beat?!"John asked

"Who says its only has to be you?"Ari asked

 **John looked to his left and saw Marine, Ari, Kajan and Tora**

"But what about Beastworld and Jeremy?"John asked

"We decided to go home after we save earth"said Kajan

"Yeah, we're a team"said Ari

"We're all friends, when one's upset we comfort them"said Tora

"Besides you're an important person to us, even if you have Jeremy's DNA in you"said Marine, she helped John to get up

"You knew?"asked John

"When we ran past your home to get here I heard Sir Ash saying that Jeremy gave you half his DNA to save you"said Marine

"Well, the power rangers are back"said John

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled they transformed into the beast force power rangers

"Leader of the skies, Eagle Beast Ranger"said John

"Leader of the surfin' seas, Shark Beast Ranger"yelled Marine

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger"yelled Ari

"Leader of the wet forest, Elephant Beast Ranger"yelled Kajan

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger"yelled Tora

"Power rangers Beast Force!"they yelled

"Don't threaten this planet!"John said

"Wild Beam!"they yelled, they shot at G1FT and managed to damage G1FT, they summoned their animals cubes and started fight G1FT

"Megazord time"said John

 **They opened their morphers and it glowed**

"My upgrade was a success"Tora cheered

 **They pressed the middle button and eight fire square rings and their zords combined into Wild Animal King**

"Whoa awesome!"Tora said

"Got that right"Ari said

"G1FT, time to be deleted off this planet"John said

 **They began to fight G1FT and they were winning, they got their morphers out and put them back into the cubes**

"ANIMAL KINGDOM FINAL BLAST!"They yelled

 **They defeated G1FT and Jeremy in his beastman form watched from a roof, he then looked at his king cube and then walked away**

* * *

 **Finally I finished it, I can't wait to write the next two episodes also I have a brilliant idea for episode 12 without it turning into a love triangle in the actual zyuohger episode, ok it may have a bit of a love triangle in it but it wont be like exactly the same in zyuohger**


	12. Episode 11

**Back at the zoo, Ari and Marine were drawing pictures of Jeremy**

"Done!"they said, Ari's drawing was terrible but Marine's was a splitting image of Jeremy

"Awesome"Ari said

"Terrible"Marine yelled

"Now now, I'm sure Ari will get better at drawing one day"said Ash,

 **Ari didnt look as happy as he usally is, Tora then looked at them. Ari began to smile again**

"What do you mean Sir Ash? I'm a master at it"said Ari

"I should of mention that Ari believes that he's good at everything"said Tora

"yeah-yeah, like drawing, its amazing"Ari said

"Ok... So Tora, how did you put up with him during childhood?"Marine asked

"I found hilarious"said Tora

"I find it idiotic"Kajan said

 **Tora looked at Kajan, Marine gave her poster to John**

"Ok, I just need to make copies and we'll have enough posters to find Jeremy"John

"Hey Johnathan, do you have animals books?"Kajan asked

"Not alot, my parents, took half of them with them"John said

"Oh Ok, well I'm going to find some"Kajan said

 **Kajan left the zoo**

"What does he mean by idiotic?"Tora asked

 **Tora followed Kajan**

"Tora?"Ari asked,

 **Kajan saw a book shop but it had a sign saying closing. He went inside**

"Sorry, son we're closing soon"said the book keeper

"Why?"Kajan asked

"I'm not selling enough books and the contractor told me that I must close up in 10 days"the book keeper

"I'll help you"Kajan said

"Really?"the book keeper asked

"Yeah"Kajan replied

 **Tora finally found Kajan and she saw him holding a sign, she walked towards him**

"May I have take a look?"Tora asked

 _That voice?_ Kajan thought

"Tora?! What are you doing here?"Kajan asked

"I wanted to ask you why you think Ari's actions are stupid."Tora replied

"Have you met the guy? Like truly, he's reckless, idiotic, he thinks that he can draw and he gives Marine earaches and I don't like it when she's hurting"said Kajan

"Since when is this about Marine? And I've spent my childhood with Ari, yes he's reckless, he's not idiotic, he's energetic, and he knows he can't draw he thinks that he's already good at it because when he was young he got picked on it for that"said Tora

"Sorry"Kajan said

"Just think about your team more next time. Also since when did you start liking Marine?"Tora asked

 **Before Kajan could answer, Tora's morpher went off, she answered it**

"Oh ok I'll be there"Tora said

 **Tora left and Kajan sat down, he was clearly** **embarrassed, Tora then came to the others**

"Here"Marine said, giving Tora some flyers

 **They began to hand out flyers to people but their tails reacted**

"An alien"Ari said

 **They ran to where the alien is, it was it looked like it had a body under a hat**

"Wild Charge!"they yelled

 **They transformed into the beast rangers and they began to fight the alien but with with all their attacks the alien kept on regenerating itself**

"How gross!"Tora cried

 **The alien blasted them and it ran off, Kajan arrived at the zoo, the others looked at him**

"What?"Kajan asked

"Where were you?"Marine asked

"Helping a book owner, his shop only has 9 more days to stay open"Kajan said

"So your love of books is more important than protecting the earth?!"Marine asked

"No! The alien was out of my bloodlust area, I couldnt felt it"Kajan said

"Fine"Marine

 **Marine went to her bedroom and Kajan looked at the book he got**

"What's that?"Ash asked

"A japanese book called, the short nosed elephant. It got translated into english"Kajan

"I have been in world for 6 years and you've been here for 2 months and you already know much more than me"Ash said

"Sir Ash, do you think we'll find Jeremy?"Kajan asked

"One day son"Ash said

 **Kajan noticed a picture of John with someone who looked the same**

"Whoa, even here they have similar faces"Kajan said

 **The next day, Kajan was at a park**

"Hey kids, who wants read a book? It came all the way from Japan!"Kajan said

 **the children ran to him**

"Uh, well, in a jungle there was a elephant whose nose was short that he had trouble smelling. Did he sniff Air's socks"Kajan asked and the children laughed

"He tried endlessly to pull it out but nothing was working, he tried using his feet, a stick, even jungle vines. So children what you think?"Kajan asked but when he looked up all the children were back to playing their games

"EHH?!"Kajan screamed

 **Tora and the others were watching him behind a tree**

"Well, that didnt work"Ari said

"We need to help him"Marine

"Yeah, the book he was reading, it sounded familiar"Tora said

"I dont think beastworld had a copy of the short nosed elephant"John said

"I got it! When we met Kajan he told us that his Dad used to read him a book when he was little"Tora said

"An elephants wish!"Ari and Marine said

"Huh?"John asked

"I'll explain it to you later"Tora said

"Wait, feet, stick and jungle vines, this is the human verison of an elephants wish!"Kajan said

flashback

"The lion, tiger, shark and egale helped the elephant with all their might but they couldnt help the elephant but they didnt give up, they kept on going and the elephant got his wish"Kajan's Dad read

end of flashback

"I remember Dad, the elephant was sad but then a voice roared"Kajan said

"What's the matter Elephant?!"Ari asked

 **Kajan and the children turned around to see John in an eagle costume, Marine in a shark costume, and Ari and Tora in cat costumes. The children ran to the Kajan and others**

"Wow, you guys are like real animals"a girl said

"Yeah, yeah I'm a shark"Marine said

"You're about to get eaten"the girl said

"What cat are two?"a kid asked

"Im a lion and this is my childhoodfriend, the tiger"Ari said

"Gao"Tora said

"Time to listen to the rest, kids."John yelled, the children ran towards them

"Ok the elephants friends wonder why the elephant was sad, so they held onto his nose"Kajan said

 **Tora and the others grabbed onto Kajan's nose and he transformed into his elephant and he finished the story. Their tails reacted and John, Marine, Ari and Tora transformed into the power rangers beast force**

"Power Rangers"the book owner said

 **They began to fight the alien but it took John, Marine, Ari and Tora's voices away, Kajan then arrived and started to fight the alien and he defeated**

"YAY!"they cheered

 **They went back to the zoo, but a thunderstorm came**

"Man, another thunderstorm"John said

"Whats really weird is that this is the same time we fought Jeremy"Marine said

"Ok, I know that earth gets thunderstorms but Johnathan do they happened at the same time, the day after?"Kajan asked

"No, there are times where it does start at the same time but its very rare"John said

"Thats whats happening"Ari asked

"I dont know, its kinda scaring me"Tora said

* * *

 **Its night time for me so I skipped the megazord fight, also I have a question for you which I'll be posting on** **Instagram. I hope you enjoy it**


	13. Episode 12

**John and Ari were out with groceries but Ari kept looking at girls**

"Ari? Um, we need to get back at the zoo."John said

"I know but...fine"Ari said

 **They arrived at the zoo and they saw a blonde girl and Ari dropped the bags**

"Johnathan you have a guest. She said that she saw Jeremy"Marine said

"Really?"John asked

 **John saw the girl and she saw him and she began to smile**

"Hayley, how are you?"John asked

"I'm fine, but when I was climbing up the mountain, I saw the bloke that was on this flyer"Hayley said, she handed the flyer to him

"So do you think he could still be at the mountain?"Kajan asked

"Maybe, Hayley can you show us where you found him?"John asked

"Sure."Hayley said

 **They left the zoo but Tora saw that Ari kept standing like he was frozen and Tora dragged him by the ear**

"OW, OW OW! I get it, I get it"Ari said

 **They arrived at a forest**

"I saw him at the top, you guys up for a climb?"Hayley asked

"No need for a climb"Ari asked

"Huh?"Hayley asked

 **Ari put Hayley on his back and he ran up the mountain**

"Seriously?"John asked

 **John ran after them**

"Ari's girl obsession...always gets in the way"Kajan said

"Does he know that though?"Marine asked

"I don't think he does and I don't think he has a chance."Tora said

"Eh?"Kajan asked

"I think Hayley likes Johnny"Tora said, she began to walk through the forest with Kajan but Marine gotten upset

 **Kajan and the girls were walking through the forest but a bear trap snapped into his ankle**

"AHHHHHHH!"Kajan screamed

"Kajan!"Marine yelled

"How did a bear trap get here?"Tora asked

"Dunno, Tora get a stick we to pry the trap open before he bleeds"Marine said

"Gotcha"Tora said

 **Meanwhile with Ari and Hayley they were almost near to the top**

"Hey Ari, we seemed to have lost the others"Hayley said

"Oh,I just thought that since you were in a hurry"Ari said

 **John then arrived and Hayley gotten off of Ari's back and she went to John**

"Guys we need to check on the others, we just left them"John said

"Really? I thought they were right behind us?"Ari asked

"Well, we better get to them"Hayley said

 **Cuboid and a bunch of monedas arrived and Hayley gotten terrified**

"Cuboid!"Ari yelled

 **Before Ari and John could transformed, Marine, Kajan and Tora arrived and they began to fight the monedas**

"Johnathan get Hayley down the mountain, theres an alien draining the mountain."Marine said. Then Ari gotten surprised

"Ok, Ari, Hayley follow me"John said

"NO!"Ari yelled

 **Ari ran up the mountain and he saw the alien**

"Marine was right"Ari said

"Huh, oh lion beast ranger, just in time for the destitution of earth"the alien said

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari yelled

 **Ari transformed into the yellow beast ranger and he began to fight the alien**

 _That machine must be the thing he going to use._ Ari thought

"Beast Blaster!"Ari yelled but the alien dodged it and it kicked Ari off a cliff

 **John saw Ari and he ran to him**

"Well, I screwed up"Ari said

"Why did you try to carry Hayley up here?"John asked

"Because I got scared that Tora is starting to like Kajan, so I wanted to make her jealous."Ari said

"Huh?"John asked

"Tora and I grew up together, so she was like a sister to me but when we were fighting that Chompy alien and when we had our voices taken away, Kajan has been protective of Tora. I'm scared of loosing her because I care about Tora"Ari said

"Well your secret is safe with me but I need to tell you something Hayley. She's my"John about to say but the ground shook

"No time"Ari said

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled and they transformed into lion beast ranger and gorillia beast ranger

 **Ari began to fight the alien, while John tried to destroy the machine, the others arrived and they blasted to machine and John then did the final blow**

"No! You destroyed my machine!"the alien yelled

"Hey alien, don't threaten this planet!"John said

"Yeah dont!"Ari agreed

 **The rangers began to fight the alien, Marine and Tora used their beast blasters and they blasted the alien, John and Kajan used their beast swords and slashed the alien**

"Lightin Strikes!"Ari yelled

 **He defeated the alien and Alria arrived and put in a continue and it grew** **giant, the rangers summond their animal cubes**

"Wild Animal King!"they yelled

 **They began to fight the alien but it threw away the megazord's sword**

"Damn!"Ari said

"What now? If we try to get the sword, we will open for the alien to attack"Kajan said

 **John saw the axe like boulder and the megazord picked it up and it transformed into Bear cube**

"That must of been why Jeremy was here"Kajan said

"Bear Axe, final chop!"they yelled

 **they defeated the alien. and the rangers with Hayley went to the top of the mountain**

"Huh? He was right here."Hayley said

"Just as I thought, he must of known that Bear cube was that boulder"Kajan said

"Hey John I'm backing out you can be with Hayley"Ari said, John and Hayley had a weird look on their faces

"Ari, remember what I was going to tell you?"John asked

"Yeah, Hayley is your, is your what?"Ari asked

"She's my sister-in-law"John said

"Whats a sister-in-law?"Ari asked

"Ari, what Johnny means it that Hayley is married to Johnny's brother. And sorry Hayley I thought you liked Johnny"Tora said

"Its fine, I do like him but not in that way"Hayley said

"Oh thank goodness"Marine whispered

* * *

 **Yeah not a great twist but I thought giving John a sister-in-law because out of all the power rangers we dont know that they have siblings or not, only in space, lost galaxy, mystic force, lightspeed rescue, jungle fury and dino charge has shown siblings so I thought of trying something original giving a ranger an in law. Anywho I hope you liked it.**


	14. Episode 13

**hey sorry for the name mix ups like calling Kajan "Tusk" and Ari "Leo", I'm so sorry but I'll try not to do that anymore.**

* * *

 **Tora was out shopping but she saw someone with a girl in a wheelchair**

"Sorry, I dont have enough money"the man said

"Its ok"the girl said

"Hey I think I have enough"Tora said

 **The two people were confused, Tora went inside the shop and bought the cake**

"Here, you wanted it."Tora said, she gave the cake to the girl in the wheelchair

"Wow, thanks"she said

"You're welcome"Tora said

 **Tora then started walking with the bloke while he was pulling the wheelchair**

"Oh, I'm Steve"Steve said

"And I'm Abby"Abby said

"Tora"Tora said

"Hey Steve you were so upset when you couldnt get this cake"Abby said

"I was?"Steve asked

"Yeah it was obvious, but I'm jealous, you two are the second pair of siblings that I met who actually get along."Tora said

"Then who's the first pair?"Steve asked

"My friend Marine, she has a younger brother called Tiburon"Tora said

"Oh Tora, I almost forgot, do you want to eat with us?"Abby asked

"Yes, thank you"Tora said

 **Tora's tail popped up**

"Sorry, I can't, I forgotten something"Tora said

 **Tora began running away from Steve and Abby**

 _Aw come on you stupid alien, I was finally going make some human friends._ Tora thought

 **An alien called Invisitheif began to attack a bank and stealing the money but then the beast force power rangers arrived**

"Oh for Pete's sake, Invisitheif!"Ari yelled, he kicked Invisitheif

"Beastmen!"Invisitheif yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled

 **They transformed into the beast force power rangers and they began to fight Invisitheif**

"Ah ah ah, in this bag, theres a child."Invitheif said, the rangers were surprised

"BYE!"Invisitheifsaid, and he ran off

 **Ari and the others ran after Invisitheif but Marine opened the bag**

"Cardboard? What?"Marine asked

 **Marine joined up with the others and Invisitheif was invisible, and the rangers were de morphed**

"Hey Marine, hows the kid?"John asked

"It was fake, he tricked us"Marine said

 **John's phone rang he went to answer it**

"Hey John, you know that the bank got robbed right?"Hayley asked

"Hayley you know that we're power rangers? I was just at the bank"John said

"I'm not talking about that, the bank that robbed was holding money thats over a million, and the museum is displaying a priceless diamond"Hayley said

"So you mean?"John asked

"The alien could try to steal it, you have to stop it"Hayley

"Ok, thanks Hayley"John said, they switched off their phones and John went to the others

"Guys Hayley told me that the alien could steal a gem at the museum, we need to get their first"John said, Tora saw Steve

"Go on without me, I'll catch up"Tora said

 **The others went to the museum while Tora ran to Steve**

"Hey, Steve, how's Abby?"Tora asked

"Not good, she needs surgery but its every expensive"Steve said

"Well, I bet you you'll find the money"Tora said. She then went after the others

"She doesnt know right?"a voice asked

"No, she doesn't"Steve said

 **At the meusum, the rangers were looking for the diamond but someone rendered them** **unconscious, Tora and the others found themselves in the basement**

"Steve, what are you doing here? You have to be at the hospital with your sister."Tora said

"You're so stupid, my sister is the reason why I'm doing this."Steve

"Eh?"Tora asked

"I told you my sister needs surgrey but its expensive so an alien offered me a deal, to save her"Steve said

"Buts it Invisitheif, he doesn't keep his word!"Tora said

"Its better to this way than to see my sister die!"Steve yelled at Tora

"Why you little!"Ari said but he fell down

"Ari!"Tora yelled, she then looked at Steve

"Ok, lets say you gave the money for your sister's surgery, how would Abby feel when she finds out what you did?"Tora asked

 **Steven looked at Tora and he relesed them**

"Thanks your doing the right thing"Tora said

 **The rangers went up to the main floor and saw Invisitheif trying to steel the gem**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"Tora yelled

"Oh, no not you five again"Invisitheirf

"You manipulated a sibling bond and that I cannot forgive! GUYS!"Tora yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled and transformed into the beast force rangers

"Leader of the hailin' snow, Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the skies, Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin' seas, Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah, Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest, Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Power rangers beast force!"they yelled

"Bravo roll call. Bye!"Invisitheif said and he ran out of the museum, then the others ran after him

"Beast blasters!"Ari and Kajan yelled

"Beast swords!"Tora yelled and she began slashing the alien

"Uh uh, invisible mode"Invisitheif said and he turned invisible

"I can hear footsteps"Marine said and she used her beast sword to slash Invisitheif. He went invisible again

"Then I'll just step lightly"Inivisitheif said, but Kajan could smell him

"I reconize your scent" Kajan said and he used his beast blaster and shot Invisitheif

 **Tora began to use her beast sword to fight Invisitheif**

"Beast Sword, final strike! HA!"Tora yelled and she defeated the alien

"Note to self, dont piss Tora off"Ari said

 **Alria tried to put a continue, but Tora destroyed the continue slot**

"No way"Alria said

 **Alria went back to the ship, the rangers met up with Steve**

"I returned the money, but I'll work twice as hard to get the amount I need"Steve

"I'll be rooting for you"Tora said

"Thanks, see ya"Steve said

 **Steve went back to his job, Tora began smiling**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, but I have a question, I didnt call Tora, "Amu" did I? Anyway if I did, I hope you still like this chapter**


	15. Episode 14

**Ari was looking out of the window at the zoo**

"Looks like its a nice day. Hey Tora wanna go to the beach?"Ari asked

"Sorry, I'm just into this book, maybe some other time"Tora said

 **Ari noticed that Hayley was on her phone**

"Hey Kajan, who's she calling?"Ari asked

"Hayley mention that her husband was on a rescue trip, so she trying to contact him"Kajan said

"Come on, answer"Hayley said

 **The beastmen tails popped up**

"An alien"The beastmen said

 **The rangers ran to the city.**

"Why's the alien?"Ari asked

"Weird, our bloodlust definitely made us sensed that the alien was in the city"Kajan said

 **Tora noticed dolls**

"Whats with all these dolls?"Tora asked

 **Marine heard something and looked in the direction of the sound and she got turned into a doll**

"MARINE!"John yelled, he transformed into eagle beast ranger and he caught Marine

"She's a doll? How?"John asked

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora transformed into the green, yellow and white beast rangers**

"Marine..."Kajan said

"Hey John could you use you eyesight to find the alien?"Ari asked

"I'll try"John said

"Kajan, you ok?"Tora asked

"I...I dont want to talk about it"Kajan said

 **John saw that the alien was about to shoot at Tora**

"Tora look out!"John yelled and he got turned into a doll

"Johnny too?"Tora asked while she picked up the doll

"John saw that the it was up that building." Ari said

"Alright lets kick some tail"Ari said

"No, we need to retreat before we're dolls"Kajan said

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora went back to zoo**

"Retreat while you can nobody can escape from Gahiji"he said

 **On the alien ship**

"Gahiji along with Invisitheif are members from Spike's army, I sent them to earth to see, if they have what it takes to join our game"Brain said

"Excellent but I sent Alria to do a task for the game"Gen said

"Alria?"Cuboid and Brain asked

 **At the zoo, Hayley saw that only Kajan, Ari and Tora came back**

"You guys ok? Wait where's John and Marine?"Hayley asked, the others didnt answer

"Ok, maybe this will get you answer. Where's my brother-in-law?"Hayley asked

"Johnathan and Marine somehow got turned into dolls"Kajan said and he handed John to Hayley

"What, great first I lost contact with my husband and now my brother-in-law is doll? Sorry for sounding selfish"Hayley said

"Its ok, if my dad got turned into a doll I'd be ticked too"Kajan said

"Hey we did we retreat? we need to find this hunter"Ari said

"The two rangers with the useful abilities are dolls, what can we do? I need his scent, all you can do is roar and Tora can tell ingredients of either food or drink"Kajan yelled

"Stop fighting!"Tora yelled

"Kajan it is obivious about how you feel but I agree with Ari, I can't let people get turned into dolls"Tora said

"But the other beastman with the same ability as John is Jeremy and he's not here!"Kajan yelled

 _So thats who that guy was._ Hayley thought, she then looked at John

 _But knowing John, he will never give up._ Hayley thought

"Hey I have an idea"Hayley said

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora left the zoo. Meanwhile Hayley picked up a picture of John with a guy, he had a yellow fishing line**

 **They arrived at the city and they saw people getting turned into dolls.**

"Guys now"Kajan said

 **They stood in a circle**

"Now if he shoots one of us, we will see where the alien is."Kajan said

 **Tora saw a sparkle and she got shot and turned into a doll**

"TORA!"Ari yelled

 **Ari picked up the Tora doll**

"We need to hide"Kajan said

"For once I agree" Ari yelled

 **Kajan and Ari hid in a wherehouse**

"Gunpowder, dolls? Are we dealing with a kid alien?"Ari asked

"I remembered something from home"Kajan said

"Eh?"Ari asked

"When I reading up on the aliens, I remember reading about Spike, he had two fateful followers. Invisitheif who we already fought and then there's Gahiji"Kajan said

"Gah-whoji?"Ari asked

"Gahiji, he's a hunter, he doesnt care about what he's targeting."Kajan said

"Hey, a mannequin."Ari said

"I got it! But first I need to change"Ari said

"Huh?"Kajan asked

 **Kajan went outside, Gahiji saw him**

"Foolish boy"Gahiji said. Gahiji shot Kajan and he got turned into a doll

 **Ari then stole Gahiji's gun and smashed it, turning all the dolls back to people.**

"Yay, great job Ari"Tora said

"You know it"Ari said

"But how I shot you"Gahiji said

"It was quite easy, the thing is, I'm a prankster"Ari said

"A what?"Gahiji said

 **John, Marine and Kajan then arrived**

"We tricked you, Ari swapped clothes with mannequin so you shot only me"Kajan said

"Which gave me enough the destroy your stupid gun"Ari said

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled, and they transformed into the beast force power rangers

 **Ari, Marine, John and Kajan began to fight Gahiji, before Tora could join them, she saw Alria.**

"Alria?"Tora asked she then joined the fight

 **Ari and Tora used their beast swords to slash Gahiji. Then Kajan and Marin used their beast guns to blast Gahiji.**

"BEAST FORCE FINAL SLASH!"They yelled and defeated Gahiji

 **The rangers began to walk home but on the ship Alria and Gen, were in front of a bloke and they had a three beastmen hanging**

"This is the best with what I could find"Alria said

"Its fine"Gen said,

 **He clicked his fingures and they began to transfer the beastmen's powers into the bloke, he began to scream in pain.**

"Hayley!"He scream

* * *

 **Sorry guys but I decided to skip the episode where Naria kidnapped Mario because I'm running behind Zyuohgers so I'm trying to keep up also can anyone guess who the guy at the end is?**


	16. Episode 15

**Hayley was re painting the animal cages while inside the zoo, John was photo copying papers**

"What's wrong with Johnny? Ever since we got turned into dolls, he's been quiet more than usual" Tora said

"Hayley too, she keeps on cleaning the zoo"Ari said

 **Marine and Kajan then arrived**

"We figured it out"Marine said

"Look at this picture."Kajan said and he showed, Ari and Tora the picture

"Its John, standing next to...John"Ari said

"That's my brother...Liam, he disappeared after his rescue trip"John said, the others were upset

"Me and Hayley aren't giving up on the fact that he's out there"John said

 **The beastmen tail's popped up and they ran to the city and saw an alien**

"Its Joker!"Ari yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled, they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **They began to fight Joker but he placed cards onto their foreheads**

"Hey, whats with these card?"John asked

"You three be careful, your cards match"Kajan said it John, Marine and Tora

"You too"Tora said, to Ari and Kajan

 **Joker began laughing, the rangers then looked at him**

"Time to shuffle the deck"Joker said and he sent the rangers flying

 **Marine landed near some abandon buildings, Kajan landed in a river, Tora landed at a restaurant, Ari landed on a road and John landed back at the zoo**

"John, you ok?"Hayley asked

"No, that hurt!"John said

"I bet it did, you just flew through the roof"Hayley said

"I need to phone the others, to see if they're ok"John said, he began to phone the others

"What's with the card?"Hayley asked

"Hey guys you ok?"John asked

"Yeah, soaking wet but I'm fine"Kajan said, while getting out of the river

"Speak for yourself I nearly got run over by truck"Ari said

"I'm ok too just a soar back"Tora said

"Me too, besides we need to stop Joker, if anyone has the same cards and come in contact they'll be electrocuted"Marine said

"Ah shoot."John said

"I'll try to sort something out, Kajan Ari stay away from each other"Marine said

 **They switched off their moprhers and Marine heard something**

 _Dad, where are you?_

 _A child?_ Marine thought

 **Marine saw a boy crying**

"Hey you ok?"Marine asked, she ran towards the kid

"No, I lost my dad"the kid said, he had a heart card on his head

 _How cruel, Joker even separated a child from his father._ Marine thought

"Hey, I'm Marine and you are?"Marine asked

"I'm Denny, nice to meet you"Denny said

"Denny, this is important, what symbol did your father had?"Marine asked

"A heart"Denny said

 _Heart? Marine thought_

 **Marine and Denny went to the park**

"Hey, are you taking me to my dad?"Denny asked

"I can't, if I do you'll get electrocuted."Marine asked

"Lie, we have cards and I'm not getting zapped"Denny said

"It'll only happened if you have the same cards"Marine said

"I don't believe you"Denny yelled and ran off

"Denny!"Marine yelled

 **Back at the zoo, John was trying to get his card off while Ash was fixing the roof.**

"What if it was different?"Hayley asked

"What do you mean? Club, heart, spade and diamonds are the only card symbols"John said

"Not if you add graffiti"Hayley said

"Huh?"John asked

 **Hayley smiled. Meanwhile at the park Marine was looking for Denny, and then John arrived**

"Johnathan your face"Marine said

"Hayley thought that changing the symbols can save everyone"John said

"I see and we're going to test it out"Marine said

"Yeah"John said

 **John and Marine ran to each other and they didnt get electrocuted**

"We didn't electrocuted"Marine said

"Yeah, I'm going to tell the others, Kajan and Ari might get hurt"John said and he went to find the others, Marine started to blush

 _Thats the closest that I got to him, anyway I need to find Denny. Marine thought_

 _ **she placed her hand on her ear**_

 _Dad, where are you?_

"Don't worry I'll help you" Marine said, but she heard something else

 _Denny where are you_

"Denny's father?"Marine asked

 **Marine found Denny**

 _Yes Denny._ Marine thought

 **She saw a girl with a diamond card and Marine drew a line on her card down to her face. She ran to Denny**

"Marine whats with you face?"Denny asked

"A guy I like, told me that you can be with dad, if your card is different"Marine said and drew on the card

 **Marine reunited Denny with his father, and she met up with her team**

"I managed to help everyone who had a card"John said

"Thank goodness"Marine said and she then looked at Joker

"You tried to break up a father and son and as for that I can't forgive you!"Marine yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled and they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **They began to fight Joker and when they were about use their beast swords but a yellow rope tied the swords up and the swords flew away from the rangers. Hayley then arrived on a cliff**

"Who there?"Ari asked

 **The mysterious shadow turned out to be a beast force power ranger**

"That...fishing line..."John said, Marine looked at him

"But how is he a ranger? Isn't the last king cube in Jeremy's hands?"Kajan asked

"You stupid power rangers, this isn't your comrade, this is your enemy, Beast World"Alria said

"Beast..."Tora said

"World..."Ari said

 **He began to fight the power rangers. He used his fishing line and John used his eagle sword, the rope tied around the eagle sword and Beast World snachted the eagle sword out of John's hands and Beast World began to slash the rangers with it**

"Beast Up!"John yelled and he used his wings to fight Beast World

"Heh, how boring"He said and he used his fishing line to tie around John's boots and he threw him into a mountain

"Johnathan!"Marine yelled

"Thats it!"Marine

"Beast UP"Marine and Tora yelled

"Snow Flake Slash!"Tora yelled

"Water Spin Attack"Marine yelled

"Hm, Form change...Wolf. Beast Up"He said

"He can change form?"Marine asked

 **Marine began to fight Beast world but he used his gun to blast her**

"MARINE!"Kajan yelled

"He fast"Tora said

 **Beast World ran behind her and blasted her**

"Tora!"Ari yelled

"hm"Beast World said

"You!"Kajan yelled

"BEAST UP!"They yelled

"Form change...Crocodile. Beast Up"He said

 **He defeated Kajan and Ari using his javelin, he transformed back into his rhino form and when he was about to attack John, Hayley protected him and Beast World couldn't attack her**

"Why? Why is a human girl stopping me?"Beast World asked

"Your voice... are you?"Hayley asked

 **Beast World went back to the ship. The rangers then demorphed and fell unconscious.**

* * *

 **The fight scene was so hard for me to do also I think I kinda adapted the whole Chase remembering his past by Kiriko, you know when Kiriko protected Shinnosuke and Chase couldn't fight her. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	17. Episode 16

**The rangers were at the zoo, getting banged up from their fight**

"That damn, Beast World. He nearly killed us"Ari said

"Its a good thing that the beast suits are like bullet proof vests, otherwise we would of been killed"Kajan said

"Hey, Johnathan when we saw Beast World, you noticed the fishing rod"Marine said

"It was a gift that I made for my brother, I gave it to him when him and Hayley were getting married"John said

"After that we always went fishing"Hayley said

"It can't be your brother, the fishing rod turned into a gun and sticky thing"Ari said

"Javelin"Kajan and Tora said

"Oh ok."Ari said

"Liam was into sports and can shooting so I modified it"John said

"That explains why I saw Alria when we were fighting Gahiji"Tora said

"That devil!"Ari yelled

"I can find him, the last time I saw him he couldn't attack me"Hayley said

"No, not until we can be truly sure that its my brother"John said

"He can't hurt me and he has that rod and knows how to use it"Hayley said

"I know but if it is him would he want to see you get killed?"John asked

"I'm the key to his memories, he can't kill me"Hayley said

 **She ran out of the door**

"Hayley!"John yelled

 **She arrived into town**

"Man that John, I don't get why he's so protective of me."Hayley said, she turned around and Beast World(in wolf form) had his gun up to Hayley's neck

"Tell me why couldn't I attack you?"He asked

"I don't know, your voice sounds a lot like my husband and you gun is like his. When we used to go out he'd always show off but always being a doofus, making me laugh when I'm sad and I know that even brainwashed his memeories are still there!"Hayley said

"But you're just a human, a useless pawn in sir Gen's blood game"he said

"Eh?"Hayley asked

"Sir Gen wants 100 wins but due to this planet being protective and you coming along, you became apart of this game"Beast World said

"Enough of this blood game, my brother-in-law and his friends will stop it"Hayley said

 _This girl is relentless, she always protecting the power rangers but why am I seeing her in my memories? Why am I seeing her in a white dress?_ He thought

"Get away from my sister-in-law"John yelled

"Huh?"Beast World asked

 **John and Beast World began fighting.**

"So you're alive"Beast World said

"Why did attack my sister-in-law?!"John asked

"To get reasons why I can't attack her"Beast World

"Huh?"John asked

"After defeating your comrades, When I was about to defeat you, she protected you and I couldn't attack her."Beast World said

 **Beast World then went back to ship and John ran to Hayley**

"You idiot, I warned you about that guy being after you"John said

"I'm sorry, I'm guess I'm not used to being a widow"Hayley said

"You're not. We're not facing the fact that Liam's dead. He alive you know that."John said

"I miss him!"Hayley cried, she then hugged John and he became surprised

"Hayley?"John asked

"I miss him"Hayley said while crying

"I want Liam back"Hayley said

"Me too, he's my older brother"John said

 **John morpher rang**

"Hello?"John said

"Johnathan, Joker's back and he's putting people in card boxes"Marine said

"Got it I'll be right there!"John said,

"Hayley go home before he tries to attack you again"John said

 **Hayley nodded and John ran to the battle**

"Eagle sword!"John yelled and he slashed Joker

"Ah you!"Joker yelled

"I'm a bad mood so I'd apricate it if you don't fight back"John said and he began to fight Joker. Hayley stood in the distance

"Will John be ok?"Hayley asked herself, she then placed her hand on her stomach

 **Joker spotted Hayley and nearly placed her in a card box but Beast World slashed the box**

"You!"Hayley yelled

 _Why did I protect her? Did I knew her before?_ World thought

"Oh Beast World? I'm glad you're hear, please help me"Joker asked

"I'm here to fight Eagle Beast Ranger"World said

"World"John said

 **John and Beast World began to fight**

"Beast Up!"John yelled

 **He sprouted wings and him and Beast flew to a forest where him, Hayley and Liam use to fish. Hayley then arrived at the forest**

"Form change...wolf. Beast up!"He yelled and his fishing rod changed into a gun

 **John kept on dodging World's attacks**

"Damn it! Form change crocodile...Beast Up!"He yelled

 **He threw his javelin into John's wings and caused him to crash into the river. John gotten up and began to fight Beast World**

 _WHY? Why can I only see this guy and that girl in my memories?_ Beast World thought

 **He knocked John out of his ranger suit and Beast World stopped fighting**

"I...I know you!"Beast World said

 **He began to scream and he demorphed revealing to be Liam**

"Liam!"John and Hayley yelled

"John"Liam said, he then looked at Hayley

"Honey"Liam said and he fell into the river

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Kinda a short chapter but I wanted to do a chapter of John and his family, and the reason why I made John and Liam brothers is because in Super Sentai its always the red ranger convincing the 6th member to join, so I thought making the leader be a sibling to the 6th member would be a reason why he wants to help him**


	18. Episode 17

**John and Hayley saw Liam unconscious**

"Liam!"John and Hayley yelled and they ran to him but Alria came

"Alria!"John said

"Looks like there's a few bugs"Alria said

"Bugs? He's remembering, you cruel monster!"Hayley said

 **Alria picked up Liam and they went back to the ship. Hayely fainted and John caught her**

"Johnathan!/John/Johnny!"The beastmen yelled and they ran to John and Hayley

 **They went to the zoo and Ash went to the beastmen**

"How's Johnathan"Marine asked concernedly

"A couple of burises but he's going to be fine, hes just sleeping"Ash said

"What about Hayley?"Kajan asked

"Oh well, due to everything that happened, she's gotten sick from her worrying. So she's resting"Ash said

"Yeah, something like that happened to Triburon"Marine said

 **Meanwhile on the ship in a dark purple room, Liam arms were chained up and he was unconscious. Gen then went up to him and then put continues into him**

"The more of these, the more you'll be stronger."Gen said and he then continued to put continues into Liam

"I understand what you've been through, I believe you"Gen said

"I'm the only one you can trust"Gen said

 **With Brain and Cuboid**

"Man, with Beast World around, he may be the one who might win this game"Brain said

"He's the only buffoon who can scare the stupid rangers."Cuboid said

 **Gen then arrived**

"Sir due to Joker being destroyed, I have a new alien to defeat the power rangers"Cuboid said

 **On earth, a bowling like alien arrived with a bunch of monedas**

"WAHOO! Time for bowling"He said, he made people stand like bowling pins

"Time to bowl"the alien said and he bashed into the people and sent them flying

"YEAH STRIKE!"The alien yelled and the monedas clapped

 **The rangers then arrived**

"What are you doing Bowlinggen?"Marine asked

"Having fun. Monedas attack!"Bowlinggen yelled

 **The rangers began to fight the monedas but Beast World then arrived**

"Liam..."John said

"Oh Beast World? What are you doing here? It's my mission"Bowlinggen said

"Shut up"Liam said and he sent Bowlinggen flying

"What the heck?!"Bowlinggen screamed

"Liam...are you on our side?"John asked

"Shut up Eagle Beast Ranger. Beast up Wolf Form"Liam said, he transformed into his wolf form and began to fight the Rangers. John got up and de morphed

"Stop! I can't fight you, you're my older brother. Hayley misses you"John said, Liam just looked at him and he kicked him and was about to shoot him but Tora saw it

"Look out!"Tora yelled and she began to fight Liam but he kicked her away.

"JOHNATHAN!"Marine yelled and she grabbed him and rolled him away from Liam.

 **Kajan saw them**

"Beast up! Forest Stomp!"Kajan yelled and they got away

"Huh, they ran"Liam said

 **Back at the zoo, John was staring out of a window**

"I know that you guys are going to hate me for this but I want to save my brother"John said

"I understand how you feel. We may be scared of Beast World but he would help us to defeat the aliens"Marine said

"Yeah it can be his revenge for brainwashing him"Ari said and Kajan chuckled

"Yeah but with Hayely sick, how is he going to remember his past?"Tora asked

"In the forest, he saw me and he stopped but now it's different. I don't know"John said

"Well I believe in you."Marine and John then looked at her

"We all do"Marine said and smiled

"And cue the love moment"Ari said

"Ari shut up!"Marine yelled, she looked at John, they looked away and began to to blush

 _She believes in me, maybe that can save my brother. Thank you._ John thought he looked at her and smiled.

 **The beastmen tails reacted and they went to a building site**

"Ah rangers. You're just in time...To be pins"Bowlinggen said. He used his powers to make the Rangers stand like bowling pins

"This is embarrassing."Ari said

 **Bowlinggen bashed into them and sent them flying**

"Beast Up!"John yelled and he began to fly to defeat the mondas and the Rangers then defeated Bowlinggen

"What now Cuboid?"Gen asked

"Alria give him a continue"Cuboid said

 **Alria went to earth and put a continue into Bowlinggen and it grew giant.**

"Zords combine. Animal Kingdom ready!"The Rangers yelled

 **They began to fight Bowlinggen but they heard something. They saw a zord like truck coming it had the number 7 on it.**

"Missed me?"Liam asked

"Beast World!"Kajan yelled

"No way! Since when did he get animal cubes?"Ari asked

"Zords combine. Rhino defeater online..."Liam yelled

 **They began to fight but the bear cube started to growl**

"What's wrong ?"Tora asked

 **The bear transformed into a golden panda**

"Panda?!"the Rangers asked

 **It kept on attacking Rhino Defeater**

"Interesting trick but I'll destroy it."Liam said

 **The panda cube blocked the attack**

"Wow! But why did it turn into a shiny panda?"Tora asked

"Maybe Pandas are stronger?"Ari asked

"Enough talk! Johnathan go!"Kajan yelled

 **John jumped from their megazord to Liam's. John arrived inside of Liam's megazord**

"What?!"Liam asked

"Liam this isn't you!"John yelled

 **They jumped out and then arrived at a harbour and started to fight**

"I understand that you don't want to fight me!"John said

"Shut up! You don't understand me!"Liam yelled

"Why are fighting me?"John asked

"It's what Sir Gen wants me to do"Liam said

"But Gen doesn't believe in you! Me and Hayley do! We never gave up on you!"John yelled, Liam then kicked him and he demorphed

 **The beastmen then arrived**

"Stay back! I need to get through to him"John said and the others understood

"When you vanished, everyone assumed you were dead, but me and Hayley didn't. We believed that you were alive. Gen doesn't believe in you, I believe in you!"John said

"Believe?"Marine whispered, she remembers what she said to John and she began blushing.

 **Liam then was in a dark purple room with smoke remembering what Gen and John said to him, he began to scream in pain and then a bunch of continues flew out of him. Alria then arrived**

"Beast World why are you hesitating, destroy him!"Alria commanded and Liam then placed his foot on Alria

"No one...hurts my brother!"Liam said and he kicked Alria

"Looks like your our enemy now"Alria said and she went back to the ship

 **Liam then demorphed**

"Man that was brutal."Liam said and John smiled, he then sat on the ground and the beastmen ran to him

"Hey how's Hayley?"Liam asked

"She's gotten sick from worrying so she's resting."John said.

"That's good. Sorry for attacking you guys."Liam said.


	19. Episode 18

"Sorry for attacking you guys"Liam said

"Its fine you were under the enemy's spell"John said

"Uh, Johnathan who are these guys?"Liam asked

"We're Beastmen"Ari said

 **The Beastmen transformed into their beast form**

"AHH! THEY'RE HERE TOO!"Liam yelled, Marine placed her hands on her ears

 **Back at the zoo, Liam was sitting in a ball**

"Oookay, this dude is weird"Ari said

"He's never this scared"Hayley said

 **She walked to him**

"Liam you ok?"Hayley asked

"I dont deserve to be ok. I placed a gun to your neck"Liam said

"Well you couldnt help you're self"Hayley said

"Yeah"Liam said

 **He looked at the beastmen and he remembered their true forms**

"But I killed their kind. I dont have the rights to be a power ranger"Liam said

 **Ash then came in**

"A gorilla?"Liam asked

"At least he hasn't met Jeremy"Marine said

"So you're the guy who has the powers of Ryno, Crocodylan and Wolfrun"Ash said

"Who, who and who?"Liam asked

"My friends, those are their nicknames. Sai the rhinoceros, Eyu the crocodile and Lang the wolf"Ash said

"But I killed them!"Liam yelled

"No, I saw that Alria killed them. Gen must of sent their powers into you"Ash said

"Yeah I remember seeing Alria"Tora said

"It doesnt matter. I have powers that shouldnt been in me. Sorry!"Liam said and he ran out of zoo

"I'll find him. You guys look for Bowlinggen"John said

 **Marine nodded her head and John left**

 _I'm not a ranger. I'm a murderer, I killed three innocent lives_. Liam thought

 **He sat on the ground and the ground cracked**

"Aw, man"Liam said

 **Liam fell asleep and he found himself in a blue room and three spirits came.**

"G-g-g-g-Ghosts"Liam said

"Its all your fault. We're dead due to you"they said

 **Liam woke up**

"You ok bro?"John asked

"Sai, Eyu and Lang, haunted my dream."Liam said

"Dont be so guilty, its not your fault. Gen and his henchmen are nothing but bad news"John said

"But I dont like that they had to die"Liam said

 **Meanwhile the beastmen ran to a building site**

"Where's Bowlinggen?"Tora asked

"He's not here"Kajan said

 **Brain and Cuboid then arrived with a bunch of mondas**

"Cuboid! Brain!"Marine yelled

"Attack!"Brain said

 **The beastmen transformed into the beast power rangers and began fighting the mondas. after defeating the mondas. Kajan and Marine was fighting Cuboid and Ari and Tora was fighting Brain.**

"So you stupid power rangers we need to ask you something"Cuboid said

"Where did you hide Beast World?"Brain asked

 **Tora tried to kick Brain but he blocked it**

"Looks like you're still weak"Brain said

"Get way from her!"Ari yelled, he protected Tora

 **Cuboid threw Kajan into a wall**

"Tell us if you want to live"Cuboid said and he placed his sword near Kajan

 **Marine blasted Cuboid and he looked at her**

"Let go of him!"Marine yelled

"You got it."Cuboid said and he threw Kajan at Marine

"KAJAN!"Marine yelled

 **They fell onto the ground. Brain kept on slashing Ari and Tora and they fell onto the ground**

"Ari..."Tora stumbled

"Hey I have an idea"Brain said

 **Cuboid began to walk towards Kajan and Marine.**

"Marine"Kajan said

 **Brain started to walk towards Ari and Tora**

"Tora..."Ari said and he tried to protect Tora

 **Cuboid captured Kajan and Marine, and Brain captured Ari and Tora. Meanwhile with Liam and John**

"Hey remember when we were 14 when I ran away"John said

"Yeah, I never seen mom and dad that ticked off"Liam said

"Well, a bird beastman called Jeremy gave me his powers which fixed my eyesight"John said

"Eh?"Liam asked

"And their teacher Ash, gave me his powers when I almost died"John said

"You see I have powers too but I'm doing it to help my friends"John said

"Ari thought if you joined us it could be your revenge for them brainwashing you"John said

"But its not the same. They gave you their powers because you life was almost taken, I stole powers that dont belong to me"Liam said

"I'm flippin scared. I'm scared of what they could do to me"Liam said

"You're right, sorry for forcing you. You should get some rest"John said

"Thanks but should I?"Liam asked

"What the?"John asked

 **His morpher began to ring and he answered it**

"Hey Marine"John said

"Sorry to disappoint you Eagle Beast Ranger"Brain said

"Brain? How did you get Marine's king cube?"John asked

"You need to do us a favour. If you want to see your girlfriend and your friends again, bring Beast World to us"Brain said

 **The beastmen were chained up**

"Johnathan dont do it!"Marine yelled

"Shut up!"Brain yelled

 **A slap could be heard. He switched off his king cube**

"This is all my fault"Liam said

"No its not"John said

"You need to take me to them. It doesn't matter what happens to me"Liam said

"Yes it does!"John yelled

"We finally got you back"John yelled

"Huh?"Liam asked

"When you vanished everyone thought you were dead but me and Hayley never gave up"John said

"Its fine, I'll go and save them, you get some rest"John said

 **He ran to save the beastmen**

"He really cares about them"Liam said

 **At the place where the beastmen were**

"Johnathan..."Marine said

 **Brain and Cuboid turned and saw John, he was ticked off**

"Let my friends go"John said

"Where's Beast World?"Brain asked

"I'm not handing my brother over"John said

"WILD CHARGE!"John yelled and he transformed into gorilla beast ranger

"I guess you're really pissed off, huh? Well to bad, their lives will be taken from them"Brain said

"Hold on Brain, I owe this red guy a beating, if Beast World isnt here I'll destroy him"Cuboid said

 **Cuboid began to fight John**

"Well, he can be so simpleminded but if you guys want to save him, Beast World better surrender but now you get to see your friend die"Brain said

"Let go of Ari"Tora yelled

 **Brain looked at Tora and he cut her check**

"AH!"Tora screamed

"TORA!"Ari yelled

"So that upsets you."Brain said

"Shut up"Ari said

"Yeah, we'll never tell you were he is"Marine said

"So that how it is"Brain said

 **Brain began to fight John. John was screaming in pain**

"Johnathan"Marine yelled

 **John fell onto the ground and Liam was outside**

"Why are you still standing here? Aren't cha going to help your brother?"Sai asked

"Mr Sai"Liam said

"You know you'll never escape our haunting right?"Lang asked

"I know"Liam said

"We'll haunt you until the end of time"Eyu said

"But I need to help him, he's my brother"Liam said

 _They all care about him, they would risk everything for him, just like me. When they asked me to join I rejected them because I dont deserve this power._ Liam thought

"Dont sweat it man, we're not mad at you"Eyu said

"But you said you'll haunt me until the end of time"Liam said

"Yeah but not for your regrets, we'll help you make decisions"Said said

"Mr Sai?"Liam asked

"The death aliens are going to kill your brother and you're crying about being not able to join the rangers"Lang said

"You're right. I'll help the power rangers"Liam said

"Thats good kid"Sai said

 **Brain slashed John and Cuboid punch John and caused him to de morph and he fell on the ground**

"JOHNATHAN!"Marine yelled

"Oh well lookie here, the gorilla is all out of rage"Cuboid said

"ENOUGH!"Liam yelled

 **They turned around and saw Liam**

"Well, well if it isn't Beast World"Cuboid said

"I made up my mind, to clean my crime I'll bear the weigh of it whenever I battle the death aliens"Liam said

"Wild Charge!"He yelled

 **He transformed into Beast World**

"Leader of the animal kingdom, Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Animal kingdom?"Marine as ked

"Makes sense, he has powers of three animals"Kajan said

"Go big or go home apparently"Ari said

"Yeah"Tora said

 **John smiled**

"Don't mess with me"Liam said

 **He began to fight Cuboid and Brain, John tackled Brain. Liam changed into his wolf form and dodge all of Cuboid's attacks. He began to blast Cuboid and Brain**

"Form Change!"Liam and John yelled

"Crocodile! Beast UP!"Liam yelled

 **Liam changed into his crocodile form and John changed into his gorilla form and they fought Brain and Cuboid**

"ALL BEAST!"Liam yelled

"Beast world CRASH!"Liam yelled

"Oh I dont think so"Brain said and he got behind Cuboid

 **Cuboid got defeated, he came back**

"Brain you coward!"Cuboid said

"You're immortal it doesnt matter"Brain said

"Whatever!"Cuboid said

 **They went back to the ship and the others got out of their chains and a giant Bowlinggen then came**

 **The beastmen got their morphers back and transformed into their ranger forms**

"They can grow big without being destroyed?"Ari asked

"We need to defeat him, remember Liam let me go last time"Kajan said

"I'm worthless"Liam said

"You pain the butt!"Ari said

"Ari calm down"Tora said

"Liam we can't change the past"John said

"Just focus on the future. Ok?"John asked

"Focus on the future?"Liam asked

"Yeah"John said

"You're right"Liam said

 **Liam got up**

"There was no point for you guys to morph, I'll take this alien. Johnathan thanks bro"Liam said

 **He summons his zords and got inside**

"Zords combine"Liam said

 **The zords combined to make Rhino Defeater**

"Rhino Defeater online"Liam said

 **Rhino Defeater began to fight Bowlinggen and Bowlinggen got destoryed after the battle, the rangers and Liam were talking**

"So you guys been fighting these guys for a while"Liam asked

"Yeah, its great that you're a part of the team"John said

"Yeah thanks"Liam said

"Yo Tora here's a bandage for your cut"Ari said

"Thanks"Tora said, she placed it over the cut

"So six members never thought that might happen"Marine said

"Yeah, hey bro, I think I may lost the rent in my apartment so is it ok if me and Hayley stay at the zoo?"Liam asked

"Yeah its fine"John said

"Thanks little bro"Liam said

"Little bro?"The beastmen asked to John

"I'm one minute younger than Liam"John said

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I'm glad to be back with power rangers and the bits between Ari and Tora is because the only Leo and Amu moment I saw from episode 20 is him trying to protect Amu from Kubar, and everyone knows how much I ship Leo and Amu**


	20. Episode 19

**Liam was cleaning up the zoo and Ari came**

"Mornin Ari"Liam said

"Tomorrow's going to be a great day!"Ari said

"Really whats tomorrow?"Liam asked

"The anniversary of when me and Tora met"Ari said

"Huh?"Liam asked

"Me and Tora are childhood friends, we always meet up at my Dad's food cart"Ari said

"Cool. Oh I forgot, I made these"Liam said and held up plush dolls of Marine, Kajan, Ari and Tora in their beastmen form. Liam grabbed the lion and tiger plush

"Whoa they're awesome. Hey guys come here the munch made something awesome"Ari yelled

 **The others then came, Liam handed the shark and elephant plush to Marine and Kajan. Ari gave the tiger plush to Tora**

"Looks like you guys are friends"John said

"Yeah, hey wanna go rock climbing like when we were children"Liam asked

 **the beastmen tails reacted**

"Whoa amazing, you guys have tails"Liam said

"Its an alien"Kajan said

"An alien? Sorry but can you do it without me?"Liam asked

"No, you're a member and you're coming even if I have to carry you"Ari said

 **At the battle scene the rangers arrived, Liam was on Ari's back**

"Ok, bad idea. John how heavy is your brother?"Ari asked

"Shut up we need to defeat Jailbreaker"Kajan said

 **They began to fight the monedas but Ari was having trouble**

"Ok thats it!"Ari said

 **He ran to a corner and got Liam off his back. Ari then rejoined his team**

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled and they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **Tora started to kick Jailerbreaker but he kicked her and she fell onto the ground and Jailbreaker placed his foot onto her**

"Ahh!"Tora screamed

"Tora!"Ari yelled

 **Tora clicked a button on her helmet that made the mouth piece open and she bit Jailbreaker's leg**

"OW!"He yelled

 **Tora managed to get back with the others and her helmet's mouth piece closed, and started fighting Jailbreaker while Kajan went to Liam**

"Hey are you ok?"Kajan asked, Liam didn't answer

"C'mon you need to help us"Kajan said

 **Jailbreaker noticed them and shot leg shackles onto Liam and Kajan and they sunk into the ground and Jailbreaker vanished**

"Beast up!"Marine yelled and she dove into the ground and came back up

"I can't find them, they could be somewhere else"Marine said

"Ok, Marine you and me head west, Ari you and Tora head east"John said, they agreed

"We'll meet up in the centre"John said

 **Meanwhile in a cave, Kajan woke**

 _Where am I?_ Kajan thought

 **He looked around and saw people**

 _He kidnapped all these people?_ Kajan thought

"No point of trying to break off the chains, I tried with my javerlin"Liam said

"But there's no point of giving up"Kajan said

"Why are you so stubborn?"Liam asked

"Eh?"Kajan asked

"You're so serious and I get that someone has to be but today when I almost crushed Ari's back you were more focused on the battle then your teammate"Liam said

 **Kajan began sniffing**

"What are you doing?"Liam asked

"Can you smell that? Its seawater"Kajan said

"No all I can smell is dirt"Liam said

"Stay here"Kajan said

 **Kajan began walking further into the cave and saw the ocean**

"Ah the seaside"Kajan said

 **Jailbreaker then came**

"Jailbreaker!"Kajan yelled

"Elephant beast ranger. So you came to your death"Jailbreaker said

"No I'm came to get everyone out!"Kajan yelled

"Like to see you try"Jailbreaker said

"WILD CHARGE!"Kajan yelled and he transformed into the elephant beast ranger

 **He began to fight Jailbreaker but he put three more leg shackles onto Kajan's ankle. Jailbreaker also made a cave in which fell onto Kajan. Liam heard Kajan's scream**

"Kajan?"Liam asked

 **Meanwhile back at the city, John, Marine, Ari and Tora met up**

"Hey found them?"John asked

"No, I'm guessing you haven't either"Ari said

"No we haven't"John said

"Um I'm sorry for not saying anything but when I bit Jailbreaker's leg, it tasted salty and wet."Tora said

"Your enhance taste"Ari said

"Saltwater?" The seaside, guys come on"John said

 **Liam was walking through the cave and saw rocks and began to move them**

"Kajan you ok?"Liam asked

"Yeah, just a bad back"Kajan said

 **Liam helped Kajan up**

"Damn the entrance's blocked"Kajan said

"You need to learn to be less stubborn"Liam said

"I'm not stubborn, even though John is the leader of the team I'm leader of the Link cube guardians"Kajan said

"Eh?"Liam asked

"Back in Beastland me, Marine ,Ari and Tora were chosen to guard a giant cube that connects our world to yours and I was chosen to be the leader"Kajan said

"Whoa"Liam said

"Back then we were different then how we are now"Kajan said

 **He had a flashback to Beastland. Ari yawn**

 _"Ari why are you tired?"Kajan asked_

 _"Sorry I was up all night"Ari said_

 _"A link cube guardian shouldn't be partying. They should be getting rest."Kajan said_

 _"Shut up Kajan, I was out getting a gift for Tora, the anniversary of how we met is tomorrow and our bond is strong"Ari said_

 **Another flashback came and he saw Tora putting a pink bow on her staff**

 _"What's with the bow? These are sacred staffs and you're putting a bow on yours"Kajan said_

 **Tora held her staff near Kajan's neck**

 _"Kajan, I respect you but this was a gift from Ari and I put it on my staff because our bond is strong"Tora said_

 **Another flashback and Kajan was in the city with Marine**

 _"I don't get them, what bond are they talking about?"Kajan asked_

 _"I think it's because they're best friends and they look out for each other."Marine said_

 **Flashback ended**

"I understood what she meant but it didn't change the fact that I have to look out for them"Kajan said

"Listen I think that they do respect you but sometimes a leader lets his teammates look out for each other and their leader you sounded a bit controlling"Liam said

"Heh, you're right I guess I was a bit controlling"Kajan said

 **A cube then transformed into Bat cube and landed in Liam hands**

"Bat cube!"Kajan said

"Awesome!"Liam said

 **The bat bit the shackles off of them and screeched at the boulders and it exploded it**

"Yes! Let's go"Kajan said

 **They ran out of the cave and saw John, Marine, Ari and Tora fighting Jailbreaker**

"Ready?"Kajan asked

"Yeah"Liam said

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled and Kajan transformed into the elephant beast ranger and Liam transformed into the beast world ranger

 **The others ran to them**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Power Rangers Beast Force!"they yelled

 **They began to fight Jailbreaker and they defeated him, Alria placed a continue into him and grew giant, the Rangers summoned their zords the Rangers were failing but Bat cube came and helped the Rangers**

"Bat Boomerang!"Liam yelled

 **He threw the Bat cube and they destroyed Jailbreaker**

 **After the battle**

"This animal cube is to proove I can befriend a beastman"Liam said

"He seems to be over the moon"Marine said

"Yeah"Tora said

"Hey Kajan thanks for befriending my brother"John said

"I told him the truth and helped me to understand to not be too controlling"Kajan said

"Like back in Beastland?"Ari asked

"Hey Kajan wanna go fishing?"Liam said

"Heha uh no"Kajan said

"C'mon we're friends"Liam said

 **He grabbed Kajan's hand and they went to the sea**

"Can't you go fishing with your wife?"Kajan asked

"No, Hayley's back at the zoo"Liam said

 **The others watched how Kajan was stumbling how to fish**

* * *

 **The reason why I'm calling the beastmen's homeworld Beast land is because Liam's ranger name is Beast World Ranger and I dont want to confuse people. I hope you like it**


	21. Origin episode

**Hey guys, I decied to do an origin episode, this episode takes place before the beastmen meet John.**

* * *

 **In BeastLand a lion beastman named Ari was at his school**

"Ari please come to the principle office this moment"the principle said

"Am I in trouble again?"Ari asked himself

 **He went to principle office and saw a white tiger beastman standing there**

"Tora? You're in trouble to?"Ari asked

"Apparently."Tora said

"You're not"a voice said

 **Ari and Tora looked at where the voice came from and they saw a gorilla beastman**

"Sir Ash!"they yelled

"Apparently Ash wants you two to join his class"said the principle

"Awesome!"Ari yelled

"Please don't yell."Ash said

"Ah sorry"Ari said

 **Ash went to his class and there was three beastmen, a eagle, a shark and a elephant**

"Class we have two new students joining us today"Ash said

 **Ari and Tora came in the class room**

"Was that the beastman who kept on giving me a headache?"Marine asked

"Ari, nice to meet cha!"Ari said

"Charmed"Marine said sarcastically

"That's Marine, she gets cranky when something gives her an earache"the eagle beastman said

"Who are you?"Tora asked

"My name is Jeremy"Jeremy said

"What's yours?"he asked

"Tora and this is Ari, we known each other since childhood"Tora said

"Well Tora, you already met Marine and the elephant in the back is Kajan"Jeremy said

"Thank you Jeremy. Now Ari, Tora head to your seats"Ash said

 **Ari and Tora went to their seats, Ari sat next to Kajan and Tora sat next to Marine**

"All right, now that we have five we can finally start learning about something important, our home."Ash said

"Beastworld?"they asked

"Exactly."Ash said

 **They walked to the link cube**

"Now most of you know about the link cube"Ash said

"Yeah, it's a connection to our world to the human world"Ari said

"Wow did you just leaned that?"Marine asked sarcastically

"Marine stop, I know that you hate it when beastmen make your ears hurt but you need to stop taking it out on fellow beastmen"Kajan said

"Kajan is correct"Jeremy said

"Hey sir Ash do you think we'll ever get to go to the human world?"Ari asked

"Well Ari, I'm afraid not you see the six King cubes are very ancient and must be kept at the museum and they connect with this link cube to the human world."Ash said

"Whoa."Ari said

"Truly incredible"Kajan said

"Yeah I agree"Marine said

"No way"Tora said

"Already read about it"Jeremy said, sounding unimpressed

"Jeremy?"Marine asked

"Sorry, Marine."Jeremy said

"Ok time to train. Ari you're against Kajan and Jeremy. Tora you're against Marine"Ash said

"Ok"Ari said

 **Ari started to fight Kajan and Jeremy. Tora started to fight Marine. While fighting Marine, Tora started to kick her but Marine used her powers to win. Ari saw them and started to fight Marine**

"Stop! Ari the assignment was to fight against your opponents"Ash said

"Sorry Ash but Tora's my friend"Ari said

"Sorry Tora, if I hurt you"Marine said

"It's fine"Tora said

"Ari, you're a skilled fighter but I have no choice but to lower your grade for fighting the wrong opponent"Ash said

 **At break, Jeremy saw Ari and Tora hanging out together**

"What's up?"Marine asked

"Those two seem to have a strong bond since Ari protested his friend"Jeremy said

"I don't see the point of friends"Marine said

"Me too"Jeremy said

"I'm going to find Kajan."Marine said

 **In the school library Kajan was reading through a book, Marine then arrived**

"Kajan why are you in the library?"Marine asked

"Studying. Apparently there's an alien race that want to rule the Galaxy but something stopped them."Kajan said

"What was the name?"Marine asked

"Uh the death aliens"Kajan said

"Well it's probably nothing"Marine said

"Yeah"Kajan said

 **Meanwhile in space.**

"Ulgh I hate being in space with nothing to do"Cuboid said

"Calm down Cubiod, I'm sure Sir Gene found a planet for our 94th win"Brain said

"Yeah I'm down for some fighting"Spike said

 **Alria then arrived**

"Sire. I located a place called BeastLand filled with lots of life"Alria said

"Excellent, lead us there"Gene said

"Yes sire"Alria said

 **Back in BeastLand. Marine and Kajan were still in the library**

"This is so incredible"Kajan said

"Why? I thought you didn't believe in that kinda stuff"Marine said

"Well yeah but it's fascinating to find out new things and knowing that there is aliens out their is new to me"Kajan said

 **An earthquake then happened**

"What's happening?!"Marine yelled

"Dunno! But it's not safe here"Kajan yelled

They rejoined with the others

"Marine you ok?"Jeremy asked

"Yeah"Marine said

 **An explosion then happened and they saw Alria, Brain and Cuboid**

"Who are they?"Ari said.

"I'm scared"Tora said, she was holding onto Ari while standing behind him

"Kajan, that book with the aliens, are they them?"Marine asked

"Yeah, Cuboid, Brain and Alria"Kajan said

"Hmm this giant rock seem to be the source of this place, if we destroy it, this place may be destroyed too"Alria said

"Great idea Alria"Cuboid said

"Yeah excellent"Brain said

"No! Stay away from it!"Jeremy yelled, they ran in front of the link cube

"Oh cute five kiddies trying to be heroic. It makes me sick"Alria said

"They're going to get blown up anyway this makes no difference"Brain said

"Yeah"Cuboid said

 **They shot at the beastmen but their powers protected them**

"What?!"the alien yelled

"We have powers?"Kajan asked

"Guys we channel these powers together maybe we can destroy these aliens"Jeremy said, the others agreed

 **They channelled their powers and blasted the monedas, Alria, Brain and Cuboid went back to ship**

"We did it! We save our home"Jeremy said

 **They fainted, they woke up in a hospital**

"How did we get here?"Jeremy asked

"It's the school hospital"Tora said

 **Ash then arrived**

"After you used your powers you fell unconscious"Ash said

"But did we managed to defeat them?"Kajan asked

"Well, they went back to their ship and its currently unknown if they'll be back or not"Ash said

 **A few weeks later, Kajan, Marine, Ari and Tora were studying on the death aliens. Meanwhile Jeremy went to the museum and saw the king cubes, Jeremy broke the glass and grabbed one.**

"Jeremy you're a thief?"Ash asked

"SIR ASH?"Jeremy asked, he turned around and saw Ash

"Why are you stealing a king cube?"Ash asked

"I want to see the human world."Jeremy said

"No its wrong"Ash said

"I'm still going to do it anyway!"Jeremy yelled

 **Jeremy began to fly to the link cube, Ash chased him and they arrived at the link cube**

"Jeremy, the human world hasn't met us Beastmen"Ash said

 **Jeremy placed the king cube into the link cube and they got sent to the human world. It was night and raining**

"What did you do?!"Ash asked

"So this is the human world?"Jeremy said

 **They saw a fourteen year old kid, running through the forest, he tripped. Jeremy went to him**

"You ok?"Jeremy asked

"Who's there?"the kid asked

"Blind huh?"Jeremy asked, he began to transfer his power to the child

"If you loose once, try again to succesed"Jeremy said

 **after transfering his powers to the child, Jeremy flew away**

"Huh? I can see"The child said, he found the king cube and picked it up

 **six years later, Kajan, Marine, Ari and Tora were standing on a stage**

"Today we like to welcome our new Link cube guardians, Marine the water guardian, Kajan the forest guardian, Ari, the thunder guardian and Tora the snow guardian, also Kajan in the honer of Ash and Ash, you'll be the leader"the mayor said

"Thank you very much"Kajan said

 **All the beastmen began clapping meanwhile back at earth, two guys were fishing**

"So where did you find that silver cube from?"a guy asked

"Dunno, I just found it in the forest when I was 14"the other guy said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this origin episode it was fun to write and power rangers never had an origin episode so I deiced to write one**


	22. Episode 20

**In the alien's space ship Alri came with another alien**

"Alria who's that?"Cuboid asked

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Illusions a mighty alien to strike fear into two beastmen"Illusions said

"Interesting. Illusions what are your powers?"Gen asked

"I place bombs into normal objects and they don't go off until I click my fingers. I make people think that they're sitting on something like a bench but it's actually a bomb sire"Illusions said

"Interesting, it's your turn in the blood game"Gen said

"Thank you sire. I won't let you down"Illusions said

 **On Earth Liam was jogging and he saw a bike**

"Eh? I must hand this to the police someone might of lost it"Liam said

 **He touched it and felt something**

"That was weird. Maybe the owner will pick it up"Liam said

 **He let go of the bike and continue running, then the bike blew up**

"No! I caused it...I caused it to explode"Liam said

 **Ari, Tora and Marine came running**

"Liam you ok?!"Marine asked

"Guys I think I caused a bike to explode!"Liam yelled

"No."Marine whispered and she ran to Liam, their tails popped up

"Ari! Tora! You guys go find the alien, I'll stay here and contact the others"Marine said

"Got it! Tora lets go"Ari said

 **Ari and Tora found the alien**

"Ah no not Illusions!"Ari said

"Oh god not again"Tora said

"Aw nice to see you two again this time you won't get away"Illusions yelled

 **Ari and Tora looked at each other and they got out their morphers**

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari and Tora yelled and they transformed into the lion beast ranger and tiger beast ranger and started to fight him but after the fight he got away

"I can't believe he's back"Ari said

"Yeah what are we going to do?"Tora asked

"We may need to defeat him on are own"Ari said

"Yeah but we need to check on Liam"Tora said and Ari nodded his head in agreement

 **Ari and Tora rejoined the others**

"Is the munch fine?"Ari asked

 **John and Kajan arrived, Liam went to them**

"Johnathan I cause explosions when I touch things. Like that bike"Liam said

"No I don't think you did it"John said

"But the bike exploded right after I touched it. I felt this zap like I was being electrocuted, then it exploded"Liam said

"That is strange"Marine said

"Yeah yo munch did Gen give you any fire power when you under his control?"Ari asked

"Not that I remember"Liam said

"Hey guys do you think that he gained the power to sense danger?"Kajan asked

"Eh?"Liam asked

"We all have powers. Mine are super eyesight and super strength."John said

"I can hear from a mile away and the loudest sounds give me an earache"Marine said

"I'm super loud."Ari said

"I have an enhance sense of taste"Tora said

"Yeah it was thanks to her that we were able to find you and Kajan last time"Ari said

"So that's how Kajan was able to know that we were in a cave near a sea side. He has an enhance sense of smell"Liam said

"Yeah"Kajan said

"Also Kajan has a point, rhino's have sensitive skin so that could be Sai's powers"John said

"I also have speed because when I'm in the wolf form I'm hella fast aren't I?"Liam asked, John laughed

 **An explosion happened**

"Ah we forgot!"Ari and Tora said at each other

 **They ran towards the explosion was and they found a bench on fire**

"Dammit! Tora lets go"Ari said

"Wait! Why are you guys in a rush?"Liam asked

"Because we know this alien. He goes by the name Illusions and our greatest enemy"Ari said

"Yeah back home me and Ari wondered off and found him. We thought that he was like us but then he started shooting at us so we had to fight back. He almost killed us."Tora said

"We were lucky to get away"Ari said

"Aw that's sweet, talking about the good old days"Illusions said

 **Ari and Tora got out their King cubes**

"Wild Charge"they said and they transformed into the yellow and white beast rangers

 **They started to walk towards Illusions**

"Leader of the howling Savannah. Lion Beast Ranger"Ari said

"Leader of the hailin snow. Tiger Beast Ranger"Tora said

 **They began to fight Illusions but during the fight Illusions tripped Tora and going to kill her, Liam saw it and he morphed into his wolf form of beast world ranger and he moved Ari and Tora out of the battle**

"Wimps"Illusions said

 **He got blasted and he turned around and saw John,Marine and Kajan. They started to fight.**

 **Meanwhile with the others**

"Dammit. We need to defeat Illusions"Ari said

"Why? Why can't we defeat him together?"Liam asked

"Ari, Liam's right, we just been worried for our own sakes we forgot about the team"Tora said

"Yeah let's go"Ari said

"Thank you Liam"Tora said and hugged Liam, Ari became jealous

 **They went back to the battle and John used his sword to tie around Illusions and Liam used his fishing rod to tie around Illusions. They both lifted him up. Kajan and Marine used their beast guns to blast at him and then Ari and Tora used their swords to slash him. John and Liam then rejoined the others. They defeated Illusions and Alria gave him an continue and he grew giant.**

"Animal cubes!"the Rangers yelled

They summoned the animal cubes

"Zords combine!"the Rangers yelled

 **The zords combine to make Super Animal King and they managed to defeat Illusions. The Rangers went back to the zoo**

"Ash we're back!"Ari said

"Welcome back guys"Hayley said

"Hey hon"Liam said

"Hayley where's Ash?"John asked

"He said that he's need to do something important"Hayley said

 **Meanwhile an old treehouse a book was open and on of the pages was a blue alien.**


	23. episode 21

**At night John was asleep but he was having a nightmare**

 **He found himself in a black room. He saw the others on the ground**

"No Liam...Tora...Ari...Kajan...Marine...No Marine!"John said and he ran to her

"Azarld..."Marine said

 **John's eyes widen and he looked up and saw a blue alien**

"No...no...NO!"John yelled

 **John woke up. Marine then opened his door**

"Johnathan you ok? I heard you mumbling our names so you're ok?"Marine asked

"You're not dead...thank good"John said and he got up and hugged Marine

"Eh?"Marine asked

 **John stopped hugging Marine**

"Sorry."John said

"It's fine"Marine said

 **Them and the others sat in the main room**

"I had a nightmare, you were all dead"John said

"Eh?"the others asked

"It was just a bad dream"Marine said and she placed her hand on John's hand

"But it felt real. Azarld"John said

"Azarld?! Wasn't that your childhood monster?"Liam asked

"Ah! Your right! We need to get to the treehouse"John said

 **They went to an old treehouse and John climbed up, he got out a book and flipped through the pages**

"Ah this guy"John said and he showed the others the picture meanwhile in space an alien was in a ship and he was looking at earth

"So this must be where it is"he said, he flew down to earth

 **the next day the rangers ran to the city, they were already morphed into the beast force rangers**

"Huh weird, we definitely felt that an alien was here"Kajan said

 **the rangers then got blasted and they saw the alien**

"That's the alien from my nightmare"John said

"Oh so you're the kid who has been interfering with my telepathic wave links"the alien said

 **Meanwhile in the death alien's ship**

"He's called Azarld, hes a beast hunter that had 99 wins"Alria said

"That name sounds familiar."Cuboid said

"Anyway sire do you think that he'll be worthy to join us?"Brain asked

"Lets see how he does, hopefully he'll put some passion into this boring game"Gen said

 **Back on earth, the rangers were fighting aganist Azarld**

"This guy is tough."Ari said

 **Azarld teleported behind Ari and placed his hand onto Ari's head and then Illusions then** **appeared**

"HIM?!"Ari asked

"Not again!"Tora yelled

"How did he do that?"John asked

 **Illusions started to fight the rangers and Azarld got away**

"He left?"John asked

"Beast Blast!"Ari and Tora yelled and they blasted Illusions disappeared

"You guys ok?"John asked

"We should ask you that. You froze when we saw that alien"Ari said

"Ari dont! You know that its understandable"Tora said

"You're right sorry"Ari said

"Well lets split up, we dont know how harmful he is to humans"Kajan said

 **The rangers agreed and they were looking for Azarld. Ari and Tora were looking through some binoculars**

"Hey Tora spot anything?"Ari asked

"No not yet"Tora said

"Man, I hope the others are having better luck then us"Ari said

"Well I wouldn't say that its that bad"Tora said

"Huh?"Ari asked

 **Kajan and Liam were looking through the city**

"Hey Kajan do you think you can smell Azarld out?"Liam asked

"I didnt get a good whiff of him"Kajan said

"Well lets not give up"Liam said

 **John and Marine were on top of a building, John was using his sight to look for Azarld**

"Hey John I have something to tell you"Marine said

"Sure what is it?"John asked

"Well...um... I kinda...I hear a child"Marine said

"Really? Where?"John asked

"Hang on..I think over there"Marine said

 **John used his sight to find the child**

"I found him"John said

"Really?"Marine asked

"Yeah lets go"John said

 **They found the child, he was** **limping**

"You ok?"John asked

"Yeah but a blue alien came up to me and placed his hand on my head"he said

"Well first we need to get you to a hospital, I'm John and this Marine"John said

"I'm Dillon"Dillon said

 **They went to the** **hospital**

"Thanks guys, I'm glad that it was just a sprained ankle now I'll still be able to go watch the fire works tonight"Dillon said

"Fireworks?"John asked

"Yeah there's a fireworks show tonight"Dillon said

"Cool we'll be there"John said

"K see ya"Dillon said

"Bye"John said

 **John and Marine walked outside**

"You know I'm glad that Dillon's going be ok. He reminds me of me when I his age"John said

 **He notices Marine**

"Marine?"John asked

"Yeah I get what you mean he reminds me of Tiburon. I miss that little scamp"Marine said

"Well if Jeremy gives us his King cube, you will get to see him again"John said

"Yeah but I miss them, I don't want to loose the most important person in my life"Marine said

"Eh? What do you mean?"John said

"Well"Marine said and she turned and grabbed onto John's arms

"The most important person in my life is...is...you"Marine said

"Eh?"John asked

"I know that's it's weird because you're a human and I'm not but I fell for you big time and Ari figured it out already"Marine said

"Marine..I"John said but their King cubes went off

 **They answered them**

"Hey Johnathan, Marine, we found Azarld"Kajan said

"Great we'll be there"John said

 **They ran to a builiding site**

"Azarld!"John yelled

"Oh red ranger coming for your doom"Azarld said

"WILD CHARGE!"they yelled and they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **they began to fight against Azarld but he placed his hand on Ari's head and he summon Armis. The beastmen were fighting Armis while John was fighting Azarld**

"Beast up!"John yelled and he sprouted wings

 **Azarld threw his sword into John's wings and he fell**

"I cant get up"John said

"Exactly now you'll be destroyed"Azarld said

"BEAST UP!"a voice yelled

"Huh?"Azarld asked

"Water spin attack!"Marine yelled and she attacked Azarld, and then stood in front of John

"Marine?"John asked

"Leave this to me Johnthan"Marine said

"Why?"John asked

"Because I meant what I said"Marine said

"Beast Sword!"Marine yelled and she began to fight Azarld

 **A blast shot at Marine, and she flew onto the ground next to John**

"MARINE!"John yelled, he held onto her

"Ow! Who was that?"Marine asked

"Me"Alria said

"Alria"John and Marine said

"Master Gen wants to talk to you Azarld"Alria said

 **Azarld took his sword out of John's wing and Azarld and Alria teleported back to the ship**

"You guys ok?"Kajan asked

"Yeah we are"John said

 **the rangers demorphed and they went to the firework show**

"So we have a new enemy but lets enjoy the fireworks"John said

 **John saw that Marine was a bit further away from them and he stood next to her**

"Hey Marine remember when you told me that you liked me?"John asked

"Yeah?"Marine asked

"That's why you're worried of going back to BeastLand, isn't it?"John asked

"Uh yeah it is"Marine said

"Well let's not dwell on the past, I want to enjoy the fireworks"Marine said

"Yeah me too"John said

 **The others saw them**

"Hey could John be the guy she doesn't want to loose?"Ari asked

"What?"Kajan asked sounding jealously

"They do make a nice pair"Tora said

"Yeah I think she doesn't want to go back to BeastLand because she likes Johnathan"Liam said

"Eh? So Marine does like Johnathan?"Kajan asked

"Yeah and I think he likes her too"Liam said

 **Ari looked at Tora and he began to blush**

 _One day._ Ari thought

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, sorry that its late.**


	24. Episode 22

**In space, Azarld was on the death alien's ship**

"So what do you want to talk about?"Azarld asked

"I want you to join our blood game"Gen said

"Hmm sounds interesting."Azarld said

"Whats impressive is that you can read memories, we can use that against the rangers"Gen said

"Huh those pathetic children eh"Azarld said

"Sire are you sure that this barbaric into our blood game?"Brain asked

"Hmm what barbaric?"Azarld asked and he then placed his hand on Brain's head

 **Meanwhile on earth, John was on his computer, Liam then arrived**

"Hey is that an email from mom?"Liam asked

"Yeah, she found a wounded cub and healed it"John said

"Mom's awesome"Liam said

"Who dat?"Ari asked

"Our mom"John said

"oh the girl who lives in Africa?"Ari asked

"Yeah anywho I'm off"John said and he left the zoo

"Whats with him?"Ari asked

"Its mom birthday next week, since we can't send anything before her birthday, he takes a picture of the place where Mom and Dad met"Liam said

 **John was walking in the street and saw the park**

 _Right here._ John thought

 **He saw people running**

 _Azarld._ John thought

 **He ran towards Azarld**

"Hey!"John yelled

"Ulgh you again, always interrupting me"Azarld said

"Shut up!"John said

 **He started to fight Azarld**

"Ah so you think that even though you're not morphed you can still fight against me. Ha"Azarld said

"I had enough of you!"John yelled

 **Azarld kicked John into a tree and he was then unconscious**

"Heh pathetic"Azarld said

 **later John could hear a voice**

"Johnathan, Johnathan?"she said

"M-Mom?"John asked

"Hey are you ok?"Amber said

"Yeah but what are you doing here? You were in Africa"John said

"I was?"Amber asked

"Ok?"John asked

 **They walked to the city**

 _I wonder why mom doesn't remember being in Africa?_ John thought

 **Liam was out on a jog and saw them**

"Mom?!"Liam asked

"Oh hey Liam, how are you?"Amber asked

"Fine but what are you doing here? Aren't cha supposed to be in Africa?"Liam asked

"I dont remember being in Africa"Amber said

"Ok, Johnthan a word?"Liam asked

 **Liam and John walked a bit further away from Amber**

"I dont think thats Mom."Liam said

"I know what you mean, she doesnt remember being in Africa and she looks six years younger than how she looked in her picture"John said

"Ok, I'll inform the others, you look after her"Liam said

"Got it"John said

 **Liam ran to back to the zoo**

"Hey guys um I need you guys to follow me"Liam said

"Eh?"the beastmen asked

 **Liam and the beastmen were running in the street but they saw people being scared**

"Whats with everyone?"Kajan asked

 **Ari saw a girl being harrassed**

"Hey get off of her!"Ari yelled, he kicked the guy and he vanished

"Just like Illusions"Kajan said

"Hey Ms you ok?"Liam asked

"Yeah but I dont understand why ex-husband would do that"she said

"He was a fake, nothing to worry now"Liam said

"Thank you"she said and she left

"He had a tux on thats weird"Ari said

"Yeah I also noticed that he looked younger than her"Tora said

"I think he was memory from her"Kajan said

"Yeah a strong memory"Liam said

"What was John's strongest memory of his mother?"Marine asked

"When we were 14 because after when we found Johnathan, the four of us became close"Liam said

 **John was hanging out his mother**

"Yo red ranger"Azarld said

"Azarld"John said

"I thought that he was just your imagination"Amber said

"Azarld tell me why you decided to summon my mom from my memories?"John asked

"Simple just so your soul will get crushed"Azarld said

 **The others then arrived**

"Azarld!"Liam said

"Huh you you're the brother arent cha?"Azarld asked

"Yeah and leave my family alone!"Liam said

"Heh watch me!"Azarld said

 **He got his sword and was to slash Johnathan but Amber protected him**

"MOM!"John and Liam yelled

 **Amber fell and John caught her**

"Johnthan remember what she said, your real mom"Amber said

"Yeah 'no matter how far we are, we're all connected'."John said

"Yeah"Amber said and she disappeared

"You brute. But no matter what you do it wont break the connections that I have!"John said

"WILD CHARGE!"the rangers yelled and they transformed into the beast force rangers

 **The rangers started to fight Azarld and he touch Marine's head and summon one of the aliens that they fought before but it was a giant**

 **He teleported back to the ship**

"He can make the aliens giant?"Kajan asked

"Animal cubes! Zords combine!"The rangers yelled

"Super Animal King! Ready!"The rangers yelled

 **they fought against the alien and managed to win. They went back to the zoo**

"Man even though she was a fake it was nice to see mom"Liam said

"Yeah, I hope she's ok in Africa"John said


	25. episode 23

**John was looking out of the windows**

"Is he going to be ok?"Tora asked

"Seeing his mom being killed in front of his eyes was really hard on him."Marine said

"Well I'm gonna cheer him up"Ari said

"Thats not a good idea Ari, Mom and Johnathan were really close after he ran away even though mom's really alive, it was hard on him"Liam said

"Ah dammit"Ari said

"But I do have an idea"Liam said and he left

 **In the city**

 _How am I going to cheer my brother?_ Liam thought

"How about we fly him out to Africa to see his mom?"Lang asked

 _Because the others need him here._ Liam thought

"He has a point"Eyu said

 _Thanks Mr Eyu, hey Mr Sai you ok?_ Liam thought

"Yeah its just I can see a weird looking camera"Sai said

 _Hm whoa you're right but how did that get there?_ Liam thought

 **Liam walked towards the camera and picked it up**

 _Looks suspicious but maybe taking a photo might cheer Johnathan up._ Liam thought

 **He went back at zoo and saw John reading a book**

"Hey bro you dont mind having a pic taken?"Liam asked

"No problem, dont mind if Kajan joins?"John asked

"No the more the merrier"Liam said

"Hey Kajan"John said

"Eh what? I'm not good with photos"Kajan said

 **Liam took their photo**

"Great now, a photo of Marine and Tora!"Eyu said

"Yeah that be awesome!"Lang said

 _This was made to cheer up my brother but since he likes Marine I guess it doesnt hurt_ Liam thought

"You had to say that didnt you?"Lang asked

 _Sorry_ Liam thought

"Hey, Marine! Tora! Wanna a photo?"Liam asked

"Sure"Marine said

"Yeah"Tora said

 **Liam took their photo**

"So about earlier..."Ari said

"Ari are you ok?"Marine asked

"Uh Marine why are you acting like Tora?"Ari asked

"Because I am Tora. Why did you call me Marine"Marine(Tora) asked

 **Ari looked at her**

"I have a face load of reasons"Ari said

"Eh?"Marine(Tora) asked

 **Tora looked at Marine**

"Whoa, he's right, you're me and I'm you"Tora(Marine) said

"Liam! You switched the girls?!"Ari asked

"I didnt know! Maybe it was this camera"Liam said

"So thats means that me and Johnathan have swapped also"John(Kajan) said

"Kajan how do you handle all these smells?"Kajan(John)asked

"I learned how to deal with it"John(Kajan) said

"I have an idea if we just break the camera you'll go back to normal"Ari said

"No that wont work, you're half right if we destory the source material than the others will be swapped back"Liam said

"uh can you guys still use their powers?"Ari asked

"I dont think so, despite our bodies being swapped the king cubes have boned to our DNA's and wont work"John(Kajan) said

"Oh you mean like how John has a bit of Jeremy's and Sir Ash's beastmen DNA so he can use their powers?"Ari asked

"Precisely"John(Kajan) said

The beastmen's tails popped

"Yoowwww! That hurts!"Kajan(John) yelled

"So I guess its me and Liam"Ari said

 **Liam and Ari left**

"You think they can do it?"Marine(Tora) asked

"They better"Tora(Marine) said

"Hey Marine Liam was just trying to cheer me up"Kajan(John) said

"You're right, sorry"Tora(Marine) said

 **In the city Liam and Ari were looking for the alien**

"Well I cant find him"Ari said

"Well we cant give up"Liam said

 **They saw people running away**

"I'm guessing that hes that a-way"Ari said

"Lets go"Liam said

 **Liam and Ari found the alien**

"Its Switcher"Ari said

"Who?"Liam asked

"An alien who can swap bodies just by clicking his camera!"Ari yelled

"Ugh! you two prepare to be destroyed!"Switcher said

 **Ari and Liam began to fight Switcher and they kept dodging the camera clicks**

"Hey Liam, can I borrow your javelin? I want to use to break the camera"Ari said

"What? I can only use my javelin when I'm in my crocodile mode"Liam said

"So just get into your crocodile mode and gimme the javelin"Ari said

"No"Liam said

 **They saw that Switcher was gone**

"Dammit"Ari and Liam said

 **Near a foutain**

"I cant believe he got away because you wanted my javelin"Ari said

"Wait are we switched?"Liam asked

"No just messing around"Ari said

"Well stop messing around this is serious"Liam said

"Sorry"Ari said

"Ok if anyone who gets snapped with the camera they get swapped"Liam said

"If Tora was here she would say that we need to stay behind something like a shield and then smash the camera"Ari said

"Thats brilliant"Liam said

"But how are we going to find him?"Ari asked

"I have an idea"Liam said

 **Hayley, Kajan(John) and John(Kajan) arrived**

"Thanks Hayley"Liam said

"So what do you want me to do?"Kajan(John)asked

"Well now that you're Kajan, you have a strong nose so take a whiff"Ari said

"Here's the camera"Hayley said

 **Kajan(John) sniffed the camera**

"South east or west"Kajan(John)said

"Ok"Liam said

 **Liam went south and Ari went north**

"Wrong way"John(Kajan)said

 **Ari went back to them**

"Sorry"Ari said

 **Ari went south. Liam and Ari found the alien**

"Ah the two rangers who can't stop arguing"Switcher said

"Thats where you're wrong. Ari and I may not stand each other but we can work together to destroy you"Liam said

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari and Liam yelled and they transformed into Beast World Ranger and Lion Beast Ranger

"Pretty transformations but you're in the right view"Switcher said

 **They hid behind some face hole boards**

"With this you can't switched us now!"Ari said

"Yeah! Lets go Ari"Liam said

 **They fought against Switcher, Liam changed into his crocodile form and they destroyed the camera. Liam and Ari then got rid of the face hole boards**

"WE DID IT!"Ari yelled

 **John, Marine, Kajan and Tora then arrived**

"Hey I'm glad that you guys saved us"John said

"Is that you talking or Kajan?"Ari asked

"Heh just watch this"John said

"WILD CHARGE!"Joh, Marine, Kajan and Tora yelled and they transformed

"Yeah they're back"Ari said

 **The rangers fought Switcher and defeated, Alria placed an continue into him and he grew giant**

"Zords combine!"the rangers yelled

 **The zords combined into super animal king and then fought Switcher and the rangers won. They went back to the zoo**

"I'm so glad that the whole swapping bodies thing is over, hearing Marine being nice to me was so weird"Ari said

"Yeah for once I agree"Marine said

"So Liam how was it with Ari?"Tora asked

"He was really childish"Liam said

"That sounds a lot like him"Marine said


	26. Episode 24

**At a restaurant, Liam, Ari, Tora and Kajan were eating ice cream while John and Marine were angry**

"Hey John whats wrong?"Ari asked

"Well this was supposed to be a date between me and Marine"John said

"Sorry bro, we didnt mean to intrude"Liam said

"Its fine but I know who's idea it was"John said

 **John looked at Kajan. A guy then saw them and walked towards them**

"John, Liam? Wow long time no see"He said

"Gerald! Wow how are you?"John asked

"Fine. Hey Liam, where's Hayley?"Gerald asked

"She went back to work at the hospital"Liam said

"Uh who are these guys?"Gerald asked

"Uh lets get back to the zoo"John said

 **They went to the zoo**

"This is Marine, Kajan Ari and Tora"John said

"Nice to meet you"Gerald said

"You too, so how did you and Johnny know each other?"Tora asked

"Well, me, Susan, John, Liam and Hayley were great friends. We used to hang out all the time but when we all got jobs we stopped meeting up."Gerald said

"Yeah the last time we were hanging out together was at mine and Hayley's wedding"Liam said

"Hey John I want to ask you something."Gerald said

"Sure what do you want?"John asked

"Do you want to be my best man?"Gerald asked

"You're getting married?"John and Liam asked

"Yeah hey Liam do you and Hayley want to come?"Gerald asked

"Sure"Liam said

"Hey Gerald how about I'll walk ya home?"John asked

"Sure"Gerald said

 **John and Gerald left**

"So you and Susan are getting married? Congratulations"John said

"Thanks"Gerald said

"Hey what have you been doing for past few weeks I've been trying to get a hold of you so I could tell you about my wedding"Gerald said

"Sorry I've been busy, I was with my mom but she went back to Africa"John said

"Oh sorry for being rude"Gerald said

"Its fine besides my mom always said that 'no matter how far we are we'll always connected'."John said

 **The next day, John was wearing a tux**

"So how do I look?"John asked

"Handsome"Marine said

"Marine whats with the dress?"John asked

"I wanted to see a human wedding"Marine said

"Well I think I can get Gerald to have a space for you"John said

"Hey John!"Ari said

 **John and Marine saw the others dressed up**

 _Those clothes._ John thought

 ** _John remembered his nightmare_**

 _Could this be leading up to their deaths?_ John thought

"Johnathan?"Liam asked

 **They went to the cruch**

"Gerald said that the only room is in the balcony so you guys ok up there?"John asked

"Me and Hayley talked it out we're going to be on the balcony with the beastmen"Liam said

"Ok"John said

"Wow so this is where they swear their love to each other?"Marine asked

"Uh yeah..."John said

"So romantic"Marine said

"Looks like being with John made you girly"Ari said

"I am a girl"Marine said and she punched him in the gut

"So maybe one day it could be you and Marine"Tora teased

 **John and Marine blushed and Kajan got a bit upset. They went inside the church, John stood behind** **Gerald, while Liam, Hayley and the beastmen stood in the balcony**

"This is too exciting"Tora said

"Yeah, human weddings look so cool"Marine said

"Guessin girls go nuts over weddings"Ari teased

 **Marine and Tora slapped Ari's head**

"I get it 'shut up Ari'."Ari said

 **The doors opened and everyone saw Susan**

"Pretty"Tora wispered

 **Susan began to walk down the aisle, the beastmen's tails popped up**

"Not now"Kajan wispered

"What are we going to do?"Marine asked

"Go if it's a monster you know that to have to stop him"Hayley whispered

"Thanks hon"Liam whispered

 **John saw Liam and the beastmen leave**

 _Oh no could this moment be the reason why they died in my nightmare? What can I do? I have to be here for Gerald._ John thought

 **Liam and the beastmen ran into the city and saw Azalrd**

"Azarld? What are you doing here?"Marine asked

"I'm going a wedding"Azarld said

"What?"Liam asked

"I saw Johnathan and his friend the other day so if I kill the happy couple, that'll crush Johnathan's soul"Azarld said

"Eh?"Liam asked

"No way"Ari said

"No."Tora said

"Eh?"Kajan asked

"Thats too cruel, I wont let you do that! Guys!"Marine yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"the rangers yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Leader of the hailin' snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the howlin' savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the surfin' seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Dont threaten this planet!"The rangers yelled

 **The rangers started to fight Azarld meanwhile back at the wedding**

 _I have to find a way to save my team. Sorry Gerald._ John thought

 **John left the church and Gerald saw him**

"you ok?"Susan asked

"Yeah I am"Gerald said

 **John used his eyesight to look for the rangers**

 _No they're already fighting. John thought_

 **Azarld punched Marine and she got demorphed**

"Of course, how could I been so blind? If I kill you that'll crush Johnthan's soul"Azarld said

 **Marine's eyes widen**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"I had a nightmare, you were all dead"John said_

 ** _Flashback ended_**

 **Marine got up and re morphed. She used her beast sword to fight Azarld**

 _So I guess Johnathan's nightmare was a vision._ Marine thought

 **Azarld defeated the rangers, he picked up Liam and blasted his helmet**

"Now DIE!"Azarld yelled

 **Johnathan blasted Azalrd**

"You!"Azarld said

"Johnathan"Marine said

"Marine you ok?"John asked

"Yeah this was your nightmare wasn't it?"Marine asked

"Yeah but what I dont understand is why its different"John said

"Maybe it was vision so you could prevent it"Marine said

"Yeah."John said

 **John looked at Azarld**

"Leave my team alone"John said

"Uglh you can have this victory I'm tired"Azarld said

 **The rangers went back to the wedding and they began clapping when Gerald and Susan kissed. The rangers and Hayley went back to the zoo**

"Are you ok? You did take quite a beating against Azalrd"Hayley said

"Yeah we just need a rest and we'll be fine"Liam said

"OK"Hayley said

 **Hayley took Liam to their room**

"Hey Johnathan we have bad news. Azarld knows your name"Marine said

"Yeah I might of figured when he read my memory"John said

 **The rangers went to their rooms and went to sleep**


	27. Episode 25

**Kajan and Marine was out with grocies**

"Its been a week since Gerald's wedding and not being attacked Azarld, it feels like he's planning something"Kajan said

"Yeah its worrisome but it felt nice to not fight for a week"Marine said

"Not so nice now Marine"a voice said

"That voice"Marine said

 **Kajan and Marine turned around and saw Azalrd**

"You know all our names?"Kajan asked

"I knew them all when I read Johnathan's memories"Azalrd

"I had just about enough of you!"Marine yelled

 **She started to fight Azarld**

"Marine!"Kajan yelled

 **Kajan then helped Marine fight Azalrd but Kajan and Marine got defeated**

"Huh so pathetic"Azarld said

 **His hand glowed and placed it on Kajan and Marine. Later the other came and foud them, Kajan then woke up**

"Hey Marine you ok?"Kajan asked

"Ugh yeah"Marine said, while waking up

"What are these things?"Marine asked

"I dont know"Kajan said

"But I think its important-"Kajan said

"Hold on. I hear the others"Marine said

 **Kajan and Marine ran and saw the others**

"Johnathan?"Marine asked

 **John and the others turned around**

"Ah! Two Marines and Kajans?"Ari asked

"Ari just stop with your jokes"Kajan said

"I'm not joking"Ari said

 **Marine and Kajan saw clones of themselves**

"What the what?"Kajan and Marine yelled

 **someone began laughing**

"Its Azalrd"John said

"Why did you do this?"Marine yelled, Kajan was holding her so she wouldnt start fighting again

"The shields on your chests are bombs if you can't find who's who in 30 minutes they'll die"Azarld said

"What?"Kajan asked

"Also if you try to force it off they'll die"Azarld said

 **Azarld teleported to the ship**

"I can't believe that Azarld is doing! He got fear into the rangers, which is something we tried to do but we have failed so many times"Brain said

"Who you talking about Brain? You know I read your memory and you dont want to get on my bad side"Azarld said

"Fine"Brain said

 **Meanwhile back on earth, the rangers and the two clones went back to the zoo**

"How do we know who's who?"John asked

"I know lets call the other two 'Mari' and 'Kaj' it could help us know who's who"Ari said

"Yeah they could work"John said

"Yeah but we dont know who's real and who's the clone"Tora said

"We're real!"Kajan and Marine yelled

"Have any proof?"Mari asked

"Yeah last week we almost died"Kajan said

 **Kaj and Mari transformed into their beastmen form**

"Why'd you do that?"Kajan asked

"A true beastman feels more comfortable in their true form"Mari said

"But humans would freak out. Its one of the reasons why Sir Ash got scared of humans."Marine said

"Hey I know that this will be goofy but lets play a game?"John asked

"Ok question one, when we first met what were the exact words that Kajan told me when we had re fight Spike?"John asked

 **Kajan, Marine, Kaj and Mari wrote on the cards,** **it all had the same answer**

"And the answer is 'Looks like you're the student now'."John said

"I'm surprised they remembered that far."Ari said

"I have one. And its for Marine. When we were trapped in the dream world what hand did Flowerpoison use to destroy the power line, left or right?"Tora asked

 **Kajan, Marine, Kaj and Mari wrote on the cards**

"Right, right, left and left."John said

"T do you remeber?"Ari asked

"Yeah Ri and the correct answer is he used his right hand"Tora said

"So the score is 4-2"Ari said

"Man I know that you had to stay Gerald but why didnt anyone pervent me of getting a black eye?"Liam complaint and he had a piece of stake on his black eye

 **He looked at Kajan, Marine, Kaj and Mari**

"I must need a doctor, I'm seeing doubles"Liam said

"No Liam, Azalrd cloned Kajan and Marine and we dont know who's who"John said

"Well ok um when I was under Gen's control I have three forms, rhino, wolf and crocodile which one did I use first?"Liam asked

 **Kaj and Mari starting writing their answers**

"Oh I can't remember, he does it all the time"Marine said

"Just guess"Kajan said

"Ok"Marine said

 **They showed the answers**

"The correct answer is wolf"Liam said

"Its now 6-4"Ari said

"We need something that the true Kajan and Marine would know"John said

"I know."Tora said, the guys looked at her

"When Marine deiced to tell Johnny how she feels about him what did she say?"Tora asked

 **Marine flinched but Mari didnt and John saw them**

"Easy I told him that he's the most important person in my life and dont want to loose him"Mari said

"Thats the end of the quiz."Ari said

"So I guess we know who's the clones"Kaj said

"Eh but Johnathan!"Marine yelled

"Marine we can't stay here. Grab my hand! We have to get out of here!"Kajan yelled

 **Marine nodded in agreement and grabbed Kajan's hand and they ran to a park**

"I can't believe we lost. Now we may die"Marine said and she was starting to cry

"Hey remember G.1.F.T.?"Kajan asked

"Yeah we had a choice to either go home or stay here. But I've been thinking maybe we are home"Marine said

"Yeah we all decided to stay here. I'll never forget that day"Kajan said

"Really?"Kaj asked

"If you truley remember then what did Ari say?"Mari asked

"It was a long time ago, I remember his passion sorry guys."Marine said

"Stop you can clearly see she's upset and besides you're the clones not Kajan and Marine"John said

"You knew?"Marine asked

"Tora helped me to know who's who. When she asked what Marine confessed to me I saw that she flinched meaning that she was embarrassed to tell her feelings in front of her friends"John said

"Johnathan..."Marine said

"But she could of done it so you would think that she's not a clone"Kaj said

"Yeah"Mari said

"No you two are the clones"John said

"Yeah you remember everything your lucky that T remembered what hand Flowepoison used to destroy that power cable"Ari said

 **Tora smiled, then Kaj and Mari started to laugh**

"You got it right we're the clones"Kaj said

"But you figured it out too soon in a few minutes the bombs will go off"Mari said

 **the rangers got shocked**

"Go ahead Eagle beast ranger, the only way to save them is to kill us"Kaj said

"I can't"John said

"Eh? You're putting your girlfriend's life in danger!"Mari said

"We'll fine a way to stop it without killing you"John said

 **The rangers hudled up**

"They're so serious on saving us"Kaj said

"We're fragments of their memories but also a destruction"Mari said

"I think we both know what to do"Kaj said

 **Mari nodded her head, they took off their shields and started to glow**

"Our clones"Kajan said

"Stop. You two need to live and stop Azarld"Kaj said

"But we dont want you two to die"Marine said

"We're not even real so it doesnt effect us"Mari said

 **Kajan and Marine ran towards Kaj and Mari but they vanished before Kajan and Marine could get to them**

 **The shields on Kajan and Marine got turned to dust, and Marine fell to her knees, Kajan placed his hand on Marine's shoulder**

"Are you guys ok?"John asked

"Yeah Azalrd is going to pay"Marine said

"We need to destroy him quickly"Ari said

"Agreed, that alien is really twisted"Kajan said

"No one is safe with that creep around"Tora said

"So we're at war with him arent we?"Liam asked

"Yeah, I hate his guts. He messed with the wrong shark."Marine said

 **Meanwhile inside a mountain lights turned on revealing lots of keys**


	28. Episode 26

**In the forest the rangers were training so they can fight Azarld**

"Ok guys, lets take a break"John said

"Ok"Ari and Tora said

"Yeah"Marine said

 **They de morphed, Hayley then arrived**

"Hey hon"Liam said

"Guys I saw something weird, it looked like a suitcase but it was moving"Hayley said

"Dont all suitcases move when its being pulled by a human?"Kajan asked

"Yeah but this one didnt have a person pulling it"Hayley said

"Weird"Liam said

 **The beastmen's tails popped up**

"Azarld"John said

 **In the city Azarld was scaring people**

"Stupid people, they haven't seen it"Azarld said

 **He spotted a plate that had rice and curry**

"Stupid planet but have to admit they have good food"Azarld said

 **The someone touched Azarld**

"Did you pay for that?"a voice asked

"Huh?"Azarld asked

 **He saw the guy and its Troy Burrows**

"Who are you?"Azarld asked and they started to fight

"Super mega mode!""Troy yelled and he transformed into the red super megaforce ranger

"Ah shoot another ranger"Azarld said

 **John, Liam and the beastmen then arrived**

"Another ranger?"Ari asked

"But how? Jeremy only has the last king cube"Kajan said

"Do you think he was created? Like my powers were?"Liam asked

"Possibly"Marine said

"He doesnt look like a beast ranger"John said

"I agree"Tora said

 **Troy and Azlard finished fighting and Azalrd left. Troy demorphed and saw the beast force rangers**

"You guys saw that didnt you?"Troy asked

"Yeah but who are you?"John asked

"I'm Troy and just like you saw, I'm the red megaforce ranger"Troy said

"Megaforce?"the beast force rangers asked

"Yeah"Troy said

"Anywho what are you doing here?"Liam asked

"I'm looking for something important, my mentor Gosei said that some of the ranger keys of the past rangers have stopped working"Troy said

"Past rangers?"Marine asked

 **Meanwhile in the alien's ship**

"Who was that guy I thought there was only 6 pesky power rangers"Cuboid yelled

"Alria"Gen said

"Apparently that there were 20 power rangers in the past, they have used different power sources to gain power to defend the earth"Alria said

"So earth has been trageted before?"Brain asked

 **Back on earth**

"That stupid red guy, I hate him so much. But maybe he knows where it is"Azarld said

 **The beast force rangers took Troy to the link cube**

"Whoa whats this?"Troy asked

"Its the door way back to beastland, our home"Kajan said

"Your home?"Troy asked

"Yeah, me, T, Marine and Kajan are beastmen"Ari said, they transformed into their beastmen form

"Whoa, thats amazing."Troy said

 **He saw a shine in the link cube and pulled it out and it was big gold cube**

"This is it, what Gosei wanted me to find"Troy said

"Troy! Troy! I finally find you"Tensou said

"Whoa that must be the suitcase Hayley saw"Liam said

"I'm not a suitcase, besides Troy my data is telling me that there's an alien after that kings super cube"Tensou said

"Well we have it, now we'll have the power to stop this alien, you dont think he's related to Emperor Mavro?"Troy asked

"I tried looking through my data but is unknown"Tensou said

"Hey can you give us the King SuperCube it belongs to us"Kajan said

"No"Troy said

 **Ari, Marine and Kajan grabbed onto the King SuperCube, meanwhile Tora snuck up behind Troy and tickled him, which cause Troy to let go of the supercube**

"You"Troy said

"This belongs to us, we're not only power rangers but the chosen guardians of the link cube"Kajan said

 **the cube transformed into a red morpher**

"The wild super changer"Ari said

"No way"Tora said

"I thought it was a legend"Marine said

"Its amazing"Kajan said

 **The morpher projected a whale beastmen**

"Who are you?"Ari asked

"I am Oca, the first beast force power ranger"Oca said

"Over 20000 years ago, the aliens attacked the earth, all us beastmen were scared half to death but I knew that I had to protect them so the earth gave me the powers of the whale and Whale Cube aided me to defeat the alien. After I saved the earth I knew humans wouldn't accept us so I used my powers to create BeastLand and hid my super changer in the link cube until it needs to be used"Oca said

 **The message projector switched off**

"Oca"John said

 **They got blasted**

"Who did that?"Marine asked

"So you rangers had it all along?!"Azalrd asked

"Azalrd"John said

"Who?"Troy asked

"He's an alien who's been emotionally tormenting us"Tora said

"What?"Troy asked

"He brought my mom from my brother's memories and tried to break me and Johnathan by killing her illusion"Liam said

"Super mega mode!"Troy yelled and he transformed into the red super megaforce ranger

"Wild Charge!"John, Liam and the beastmen yelled and they transformed into the beast force power rangers

 **They started to fight Azalrd**

"Troy! The rangers keys that work are wild force and jungle fury!"Tensou said

"Ok."Troy said

"Super Mega mode, wild access!"Troy yelled, he transformed into the red wild force ranger

"Another lion? Hey thats my style!"Ari yelled

"Red Lion fang!"Troy yelled and he punched Azalrd

"Super mega mode. Jungle beast spirit unleash!"Troy yelled, he transformed into the red jungle fury ranger

"Now he's a tiger?"Tora asked

"Junglechucks!"Troy yelled and fought Azalrd.

"Huh. You stupid rangers"Azalrd yelled, he blasted Troy

"Ah my hand!"Troy yelled

 **Azalrd summoned an alien from John's memory**

"Have fun"Azarld said and he went away

"Guys I'll take care of Troy. Liam you go after that alien, Marine, Kajan, Ari, Tora sorry but you need to find Azalrd"John said

 **Marine knelt down to John**

"We'll be fine, good luck Johnathan"Marine said

 **John placed his hand on Marine's shoulder**

"You two"John said

"Beast up"John yelled, he sprouted his wings and flew away

"Animals cubes"Liam yelled

 **He went inside his zords and formed the megazord. Marine, Kajan, Ari and Tora went to the city. Meanwhile in the forest a portal opened**

 **In the city**

"Looks like Azarld didnt attack here. Lets keep looking"Marine said

 **Doors began to open and they saw four rangers walking. It was Noah, Jake, Gia and Emma**

"Do you guys think they're with Troy?"Kajan asked

"They have Tensou with them I think so"Tora said

"Tensou are they them?"Emma asked

"Yeah the Power Rangers Beast Force"Tensou said

"No kidding how obvious can they be?"Gia asked

"Yeah not only that their helmets look like animals they also have the animals on their chests"Jake said, Kajan looked down at his chest

"Guys we need to find to follow Troy's plan"Noah said

 **Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma started to fight Marine, Ari, Kajan and Tora**

 **"Emma catch!"Gia said, she threw her gun to Emma**

"Thanks Gia"Emma said, she threw her sword to Gia

"How the hell?!"Ari asked

 **Ari kicked Gia a few times but he fell to floor**

"Hey you creep"Gia said and she stomped her foot on him

"I swear I wasnt doing anything"Ari yelled

 **Meanwhile Marine and Kajan were fighting Noah and Jake**

"Ok Elephant take this"Jake said, he began shooting his gun at Kajan but he stood on his hands, dodging all the blasts.

 **Kajan then got back on his feet**

"Ok this is taking forever. Beast Up!"Kajan yelled

"Beast Up!"Marine yelled

"Beast up!"Ari and Tora yelled

"Lets do this Tora"Ari said

 **Ari lifted Tora and they dodged Emma and Gia's attackes, Ari placed Tora on the ground and they used their attacks. Marine flipped back and Kajan lifted his foot up**

"Marine!"Kajan yelled and he kicked her towards Noah and Jake

 **The super megaforce rangers fell to the ground**

"They're good, like they're actual animals"Gia said

"I have an idea, lets use the powers of the wild force rangers"Jake said

"Good idea"Noah said

"It could work"Emma said

"Thats my Jake"Gia said

 **They got up**

"Oh what you want more?"Ari asked

"Super mega mode. Wild Access!"Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma yelled

 **Noah transformed into the Shark wild force ranger, Gia transformed into the eagle wild force ranger, Jake transformed into the bison wild force ranger and Emma transformed into the tiger wild force ranger**

"They have the same power as Troy"Marine said

"Yeah. How is that possible?"Tora asked

"It has something to do with those keys"Kajan said

"Man this ain't going to be good"Ari said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. episode 27

**During the battle with wild force rangers and beast force rangers Liam arrived**

"Hey guys! You need some...help?"Liam asked

 **He saw the battle**

"When did they arrive?"Liam asked

"They're my teammates"a voice said

 **Liam turned around and saw a silver ranger**

"You're one of them"Liam said, he got into a fighting pose

"No I'm not your enemy"he said

 **He ran to the wild force rangers**

"Guys"the silver ranger said

 **Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma demophed back into the super megaforce rangers**

"Orion?"The super megaforce rangers asked

"Guys dont fight them, they're power ranger"Orion said

"But Troy's plan"Gia said

"Yeah he said to distract them so Gosei's powers can return"Jake said

"Who are you guys?"Kajan asked

"We're the Super Megaforce power rangers"Orion said

"Super Megaforce?"The beast force asked

 **At an abandon building, John was bandaging Troy's wound up**

"Listen that wild super changer is important to my team. Its from their home world"John said

"Why did Azalrd want it though?"Troy said

"Dunno"John said

 **Marine, Ari, Kajan, Tora and Liam took Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and Orion to their zoo**

"So you said you're power rangers then why did you fight us?"Kajan said

"It was Troy's plan he said that we have to fix our command centre no matter how hard it gets"Jake said

"I dont trust them"Kajan said

"Thats understandable we did attack you guys"Emma said

"No thats not the case. Kajan doesnt trust anyone but fellow beastmen and our team"Marine said

"Beastmen?"Noah asked

"Lets show them"Ari said

"No, are you guys sure we can trust them?"Kajan said

"They're power rangers and they seem to care about Troy"Liam said

"Liam's right. They do look trust worthy to me"Tora said

"Ok lets do it"Marine said

 **Marine. Ari, Kajan and Tora transformed into their beastmen form**

"Woah, this is fascinating"Noah said

 **Hayley then arrived**

"Guys I cant get a hold of Johnathan"Hayley said

"Dont worry hon, I'm sure he'll show up"Liam said

"Uh why are the others in their beastmen forms?"Hayley asked

"She knows?"Orion asked

"Hayley is actually the one who stopped me killing my team when I was under Gen's control"Liam said

"Anyway that wild super changer is important to us it created our home"Tora said

"Johnathan and Liam have been helping us to fight the Death Aliens"Marine said

"And the wild super changer is what Azalrd is after so it be better if we have it because we've been training to fight him"Kajan said

"That's seems like a good idea"Noah said

 **Back at the abandon building**

"Look we know that we got a bad start but if you have that, Azarld might find it"John said

"Yeah and Mr Oca's story said that a whale cube helped him I saw Liam's megazord and you guys seem to know what you're doing"Troy said"

"Found you red rangers"Azarld said

"Troy?"John asked

"Yeah?"Troy asked

"You can still fight?"John asked

"Yeah"Troy said

"Wild Charge!"John yelled and he transformed into the red beast ranger

"Super Mega Mode!"Troy yelled and he transformed into the super megaforce red ranger

 **They fought against Azarld he summond past monsters out of Troy's memomries. John and Troy got defeated, Noah, Marine, Gia, Ari, Jake, Kajan, Emma, Tora, Orion and Liam ran to them**

"You guys ok?"Emma asked

 **Marine helped up John and Emma helped up Troy**

"That Azalrd guy is too strong"Troy said

"He'll do anything to get the wild super changer"John said

"You guys said that it belongs to you, so its yours"Troy said and he handed it to John

"Thanks"John said

 **Power went through John**

 _So this is Oca's powers?_ John said

"Guys lets go"John said

 **They stood in a line**

"Its been a long time since I said this but It's morphin time!"Troy yelled

"Super Megamode"Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and Orion yelled

 **They transformed into the super megaforce rangers**

"Wild Charge!"Marine. Ari, Kajan, Tora and Liam yelled

 **They transformed into the beast force rangers**

"Wild Super Charge!"John yelled

 **He transformed into the whale beast ranger**

"Super Megaforce Red!"Troy yelled

"Super Megaforce Blue!"Noah yelled

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"Gia yelled

"Super Megaforce Green!"Jake yelled

"Super Megaforce Pink!"Emma yelled

"Super Megaforce Silver!"Orion yelled

"Leader of the surfin' seas! Shark Beast Ranger"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger"Liam yelled

"King of the oceans! Whale Beast Ranger"John yelled

"Power Rangers Super Mega"The super megaforce rangers yelled

"Power Rangers Beast"The beast force rangers yelled

"FORCE!"all the rangers yelled

 **The rangers started fighting the monsters. Marine and Ari were using their swords to fight one, while Liam, Kajan and Tora were kicking the other monster. Ari and Marine re joined with Liam, Kajan and Tora**

"Beast Force! Claw Slash!"they yelled and they defeated the monsters

 **Meanwhile with Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and Orion they were fighting the other monsters**

"Lets give John a tribute and go red"Gia said

"Super Megamode!"They yelled

 **Noah transformed into the red alien ranger, Jake transformed into red wild force ranger, Gia transformed into the red jungle fury ranger, Emma transformed into the red mystic force ranger and Orion transformed into the red zeo ranger. They used their powers to defeat the monsters**

 **Meanwhile one of the monster managed to run into a forest**

"Damn those annoying power rangers"the monster said

 **He got shot**

"Who's there?!"the monster yelled

 **Five rainbow colour heroes** **arrived**

"Ah great more pesky humans"the monster said

"Pesky yes. Human no"Alec said

"What?"the monster said

"Enough talk. Guys lets go"David said

"Rail Swords!"they yelled

 **The started to fight the monster**

"Hey C. Give me your rail changer"Alec said

"Uh? Sure?"Cameron said

 **She handed her yellow rail changer to Alec and he handed his red rail changer to her and they swapped colours.**

"He's doing it again"David said

 **Eliza agreed**

"Eliza look out"David said

"Thanks Davy"Eliza said

"Guys!"Alec yelled

 **The others agreed**

"Rail Hammer!"Alec yelled

"Rail Bazooka!"Bryan yelled

"Rail Sword!"Cameron yelled

"Rail Axe!"David yelled

"Rail Claw!"Eliza yelled

"Rainbow final! Ha!"they yelled and they destroyed the monster and it vanished

"He vanished"Bryan said

"Weird."Alec said

"Guys we need to head back that portal isnt going to last long. We'll leave it to the others"David said

"David's right"Cameron said

"Yeah let's go"Eliza said

 **They left the forest, Tensou saw the whole battle**

"Who were they?"Tensou asked himself

 **Meanwhile John and Troy were fighting Azalrd**

"Whale Bazooka blast!"John yelled

 **The blast went past Azlard, the blast went all the way up to space and back down to earth and hit Azalrd, he managed to survive but was** **weakened. The others arrived and Azalrd summon Vrak out of Orion's memories**

"See ya"Azalrd said and he left

"Who's that?"Marine asked

"Thats Vrak, one of the toughest aliens we fought"Jake said

"Lets go"John said

 **They summoned their zords and combined into the Super Animal King Megazord. The Super Megaforce rangers joined. They used powers from Jungle Fury and Wild Force. While battling Vrak the ranger managed to win by using all the powers of the past power rangers.**

 **After the battle**

"So I guess the ranger keys are working again?"John asked

"Yeah, good luck with your journgy and heres something Gosei said to us, may the power protect you"Troy said

 **Before Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and Orion left, Tensou and the sky ship arrived**

"Woah, I'm jealous thats an epic ship"Ari said

 **The megaforce rangers with Tensou went on the ship. Jake and Gia held hands, so did Orion and Emma. The sky ship flew off and the beast force rangers went back to the zoo.**


	30. episode 28

**The rangers were at a building and John was holding the wild super changer**

"Ok, its time to call the Whale cube"John said

"You know where it is?"Liam asked

"No but when we had to fight Spike again we summon Lion cube and the others they just appeared even if they could'of been in BeastLand"Ari said

"Whale Cube!"John yelled, nothing happened

"Whale Cube! Whale Cube! WHALE CUBE!"John yelled

"This is thing out of of batteries?"John asked

"Impossible this is the wild super changer, its a beast warrior changer like our king cubes they dont run on batteries"Marine said

"Then why isn't it coming?"Tora asked

"Dunno, we need to go on find it"John said

 **The rangers went to look for the whale cube**

"Ok, if I were a whale where would I be?"Ari asked

"In the ocean"Marine said

"Man you're such a stick in the mud."Ari said

 **With John and Tora, John had a map**

"I have studies whales and they usually live in the open seas but this is a zord"John said

"Hm I can tell Kajan to search seasides to see if the whale cube is there"Tora said

"Great idea Tora, lets go"John said

 **Tora sent Kajan coordinates to look for the whale cube**

"Liam, Tora told me that we need to look at seasides for the whale cube"Kajan said

"Alright lets go"Liam said

 **They went to a sea side and they saw the whale cube. Kajan got his king cube out**

"Guys, we found it"Kajan said

 **John, Marine, Ari and Tora then arrived at the sea side and saw the whale cube**

"Whoa"Ari said

"No doubt about it"Marine said

"It's"Tora said

"Whale Cube"John said

 **Azlard then arrived**

"Ain't it a beaut"Azarld said

"Azarld..."John said

"Yo, Johnathan"Azarld said

"Leave the Whale cube alone it belongs to us"Marine said

"You have two choices, either sacrifice the beast to fight me or go after the beast and put thousands of people lives in danger"Azarld said

"Liam, Marine, go after the whale cube, we can handle Azarld"John whispered

"Johnathan..."Marine said

 **John looked at her**

"Dont worry I'll be fine"John said

"Ok, sorry for getting scared"Marine said

"Its fine"John said

 **Liam and Marine left.**

"Wild Charge!"John, Kajan, Ari and Tora yelled

 **John, Kajan, Ari and Tora transformed into the eagle, elephant, lion and tiger beast force rangers. They started to fight Azarld. Azarld was fighting against Tora and she fell onto the ground and Azarld put his foot onto her**

"Tora!"Ari yelled

"GET OFF OF HER!"Ari yelled

"Beast Sword!"Ari yelled

 **Ari slashed Azarld, and kicked him off of Tora.**

"T you ok?"Ari said and helped her up

"Yeah I am thanks"Tora said

"Great now lets creep"Ari said

 **Ari and Tora rejoined with John and Kajan**

"Beast Guns, Shoot!"They yelled

 **They managed to injure Azarld and he left**

"Ok, Kajan, Tora, Ari I'm going after Azarld, make sure that he doesn't do anything to Marine and Liam"John said

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora nodded their heads. John left. Kajan, Ari and Tora demorphed**

"Ok, we need to go and check on Marine and Liam"Kajan said

"But do you think we'll do that? They're in the ocean"Ari said

"We'll contact them and besides Johnathan said that we'll have to stop Azarld from doing anything to them"Kajan said

 **Tora looked at Ari**

 _Flashback_

 _"I said that he's the most important person in my life and don't to lose him"Mari said_

 _end of flashback_

 _I've been saving how I felt about Ari until we defeat the death aliens but if Marine had the guts to tell Johnny how she felt about him maybe I can tell Ari_ Tora thought

"Tora? You ok?"Kajan asked

"Huh? Oh yeah just worried about Marine and Liam thats all"Tora said

 **Ari walked towards Tora, and placed his hands on her shoulders**

"As much as I hate to admit but I'm sure they'll be fine"Ari said

"Yeah thanks"Tora said

 **They went closer to the ocean, meanwhile with Azarld, Brain arrived**

"You! I want to know what you saw when you read my memory"Brain demanded

"Oh nothing much, just that you want to take down Gen"Azarld said

"Uh"Brain said

"So for me to keep the secret you need to do something for me"Azarld said

 **in the ocean Marine and Liam were looking for Whale Cube. Liam showed up on Marine's** **monitor**

"Hey, Marine, do you think that we'll be able to find Whale Cube?"Liam asked

"I don't truly know but I believe in Johnathan and I won't give up"Marine said

"Hey I think I see it."Liam said

"Really?"Marine asked

"I think so, its red"Liam said

"I don't that's the Whale Cube"Marine said

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora saw the ocean becoming red, Kajan contacted Marine**

"Marine! Liam! Get out of there it's poison"Kajan said

"What?"Marine asked

"Liam! Liam! Are you there?"Marine asked

 **Liam was knocked out by the posion**

"No"Marine said

 **John found Azarld and started to fight him**

"Are you sure that you should be fighting me?"Azarld asked

"What do you mean?"John asked

"Your brother and girlfriend are in danger"Azarld said

"What?!"John asked

 **He saw the ocean turning red. The whale cube bursted out of the ocean**

"Wild Super Charge"John yelled and he transformed into the whale beast ranger

 **Marine and Liam got out of the ocean but they were affected by the posion**

"Sorry I didn't know what happened"Liam said

"Its fine"Marine said

 **They fell onto the ground and saw Whale Cube**

"Its magnificent"Liam said

"Yeah I agree"Marine said

 **Marine and Liam fell asleep. Kajan, Ari and Tora ran through the seaside and they found Liam and Marine**

"They're weakening"Kajan said

"This is bad, we need to take them back to the zoo"Ari said

"Who was that poisoning the ocean?"Tora asked

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Episode 29

**At the zoo, Ari and Tora prepared two inflatable beds for Marine and Liam. Ari was taking care of Liam, and Tora was taking care of Marine**

"Yo Kajan, how's the antidote coming along?"Ari asked

"It's almost ready"Kajan yelled

"Ok"Ari said

"Hey Marine, do you want to rest in the bath?"Tora asked

 **Marine shook her head**

"This is bad, Marine loves water"Ari said

"Yeah."Tora said

"Is Johnathan ok?"Marine asked, while stumbling

"Yeah, Johnny is looking for Whale Cube"Tora said

"Good, he can be stubborn"Liam said while stumbling

"The antidote is ready"Kajan said, he came in wearing a scarf around his nose and mouth so he couldn't smell it

"Here"Kajan said.

"Thanks Kajan"Tora said

"Here Marine you need to drink it"Tora said

"Here Liam drink up"Ari said

"Ok"Liam said

"Hayls get a bucket just in case"Liam said

"Gotcha"Hayley said

 **Hayley got a bucket, Tora held her nose due to the smell, Marine held her nose and drank the antidote, Liam also held his nose and drank the antidote, he started to retch a bit**

"You Ok hon?"Hayley said

"Yeah, thanks Hayls"Liam said

"You two need to rest and there might be some side effects"Kajan

 **In the eagle cube John was looking for the Whale cube**

"Where are you Whale Cube? Oca gave me his powers but are not over the fact that he maybe gone?"John asked himself

 **In the deathgalien ship Gen and Alria were talking, he also had a container**

 **The next day, Liam and Marine were alseep, Ari and Tora were conceren for them**

"Damn I wonder who poisoned them."Ari said

"Me too. They're both one of the best fighters"Tora said

"Yeah, hey Tora I have something to tell you"Ari said

 **Their tails popped up**

"Ari! Tora! Lets go!"Kajan said

 **Ari and Tora agreed and they left. Meanwhile with Alria**

 _Flashback_

 _"Alria, remember when the pesky power rangers destroyed G.1.F.T? Well with this, we may be able to destroy them once and for all"Gen said_

 _"Yes Sir"Alria said_

 _end of flashback_

 _Sir Gen I will not fail you_ Alria thought

 **Alria and the monedas got blasted. It was Kajan, Ari and Tora**

"You're not going anywhere!"Kajan said

"Rangers!"Alria said

 **Kajan, Ari and Tora started fighting. Tora started to fight Alria**

"You're such a pathetic girl!"Alria said

"AM NOT!"Tora yelled, Tora kicked Alria

"Uh!"Alria grunted

"Ari! I'll need your help"Tora said

"You got it!"Ari said

"Beast Guns! Shoot!"Ari and Tora yelled

 **They began shooting at Alria but she dodged them**

"Impossible"Kajan said

"Now you three have pushed my buttons"Alria said

 **She opened the crate**

"No!"Tora said

"It can't be"Kajan said

"Not again"Ari said

"G.1.F.T?"Kajan, Ari and Tora asked

 **Meanwhile back in the zoo, Liam woke up**

"Hey Marine, you ok?"Liam asked

 **Marine woke up**

"Uh, well...Yeah I think the antidote worked"Marine said

"Great lets go"Liam said

"Wait Kajan said that there might be some side effects"Marine said

"Yeah but like what"Liam said

 **Liam stood up and began falling**

"Oh like loosing the feeling in you legs"Liam said

 **He fell onto the bed**

"You ok?"Marine asked

"Embarrassingly yes"Liam said

 **John found the whale cube**

"Whale Cube"John said

 **Whale cube transformed back into a cube and a veil of water surrounded it**

"It's acting like a teenager."John said to himself

 **Back at the zoo, Liam was lying down on his bed while Marine was sitting on a chair**

"Sorry Marine, I thought that the poison was Whale cube and I got you sick"Liam said

"It's fine, I've took care of my brother Triburon from time to time so I usally catch whatever he had, besides I like your deterimation to protect your family."Marine said

"Huh?"Liam asked

"You care so much for Johnathan and Hayley, they're your power"Marine said

"Yeah and you and the others are technically apart of my family now."Liam said

"Thanks"Marine said

"I can tell that Johnathan's your power too"Liam said

 **Back with John, he sat on a log**

"How did Oca befriend you? Whale Cube we're comrades"John said

"Talking to it is no use"Azarld said

 **John looked at Azarld**

"He thinks that his perivous partner is coming back"Azarld said

"But that 2000 years ago! Oca's gone"John said

"Now its my time to have my 100th hunt"Azarld said

"Leave it alone!"John yelled

 **Azarld ignored him and almost slashed the whale cube**

"WILD CHARGE!"John yelled and he transformed into the eagle beast ranger

 **John flew infront of the whale cube and grabbed Azarld's sword and threw it away**

"The Whale Cube may be Oca's partner but I'll do whatever it takes to protect it from aliens like you!"John yelled

 **The whale cube looked at him**

"You pathetic human"Azarld said

 **Azarld got blasted he turned around and it was Marine and Liam**

"Leave our power alone!"Marine and Liam yelled

"Marine! Liam!"John yelled

 **He flew towards them and hugged Marine, he then looked at Azarld**

"Now to defeat you"John said

 **The ground shook, Kajan, Ari and Tora arrived**

"Bad news! Gen had another G.1.F.T and he gave it Alria"Tora said

"Alria? No not that name again."Liam said

 **Liam got into a ball and had flashbacks of him meeting Alria for the first time**

"Liam! Liam! You ok?!"John asked

 **Liam got out of his trance**

"Uh! Johnathan but I can't hear her name or that'll happened"Liam said

"I dont think that Liam could fight. I'll look after him, Johnathan you go and get the whale cube, Kajan Ari and Tora you guys go fight her"Marine said

 **The whale cube got out of it's cube form and started to fight G.1.F.T. The wild super changer began glowing**

"I guess it accepted us"John said

"Wild Super Charge!"John yelled and he transformed into the whale beast ranger

 **He got inside the whale cube and it became the Whale Megazord. It began to fight G.1.F.T**

"WHALE BLAST!"John yelled

 **The Whale Megazord blasted at G.1.F.T and it was breaking down**

"Alria get back"Gen said

"Yes Sir"Alria said and she teleported back to the ship

 **G.1.F.T was destroyed and the rangers went back to the zoo**

"Nice to meet you Whale Cube"Liam said

"Hey Liam could your trance be due to the fact that Alria kidnapped you?"John asked

"Yeah they are but I'm going to try my best to get over them"Liam said

"Well we'll help"John said

 **The beastmen looked at them**


	32. Episode 30

**At the zoo, the rangers were making pancakes**

"Marine, you poured the batter too much"Kajan said

"Well I thought it be better big than small"Marine said

"But!"Kajan said

 **He saw that Tora and that she burnt her pancake**

"Whoa T, you need some help?"Ari asked

"No Ari, Tora needs to do things for herself"Kajan said

"Dude before we met you, T and I helped each other all the time"Ari said

"Yeah and I'm excited for tomorrow"Tora said

"Whats tomorrow?"Liam whispered

"I dont know"John whispered back

 **John got out of his chair and grabbed Ari so they could talk in private**

"Hey Ari, I know how you feel about Tora but you're making it obvious"John whispered

"No I'm not, me and T are childhood friends, the others will think we're just hanging out"Ari whispered, he then looked at Tora

 **John looked at Ari. Meanwhile in the death aliens space ship an angry looking alien arrived**

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S ILLUSIONS!"He yelled

"Alria who's this?"Gen asked

"This is Madri, he's Illusion's younger brother"Alria said

"Yes! And I want to know where he is!"Madri yelled

"The power rangers destroyed him"Cuboid said

"IMPOSSIBLE! I know for certain that two of the rangers are the beastmen that my brother struck fear into"Madri said

"Well apparently they got over their fears"Brain said

"Hah! Whatever!"Madri said

 **Madri went to earth and saw people being kind to each other**

"Ugh! All this kind feelings, I hate it!"Madri said

 **He used his powers to change the people's emotions, back at the zoo the beastmen's tails popped up**

"An alien"the rangers said

 **The rangers ran to the city and they saw people meaning mean to each other, Madri walked towards them**

"Who's that?"Liam asked

"He kinds looks a bit like Illusions but different"Ari said

"Correct, Illusions is my older brother and I'll avenge him"Madri said

 **He saw a strong bond between Ari and Tora**

"Ugh the grossest bond ever, love"Madri said but the rangers couldn't hear him

 **He shot a beam and Ari protected Tora and the beam shot him**

"Ari? Ri?"Tora asked

 **Ari turned around and his helmet had red eyes**

"Ri?"Tora asked

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"Tora asked Madri

"I showed his true emotions"Madri said

"Uh what happened?"Ari asked

"Ari you ok?"Tora asked

"Yeah I'm fine"Ari said

"Interesting since Ari always means what he says I dont think it has full effect on him"Kajan said

"But for some reason I feel a bit a tired"Ari said

"Oh boy"Tora said

"Did they just forget me?"Madri asked himself

 **John, Marine and Tora saw Madri and they charged at him but they got blasted, their helmets had red eyes**

"Always leading us. It's like you're the star or something"Marine said

"Oh so you think you have a better idea. You have no idea how hard it is for me"John said

"It's like how they met. They're fighting again"Kajan said

"They fought before?"Liam said

"Yeah well that's what Tora told me"Kajan said

 **Liam looked at John and Marine**

"I know that type of fighting. Prior to becoming a ranger me and Hayley used to fight like that but it's normally over stress"Liam said

"You two are sure made for each other you're both bossy!"Tora said

"Easy for you to say. I have a bunch of your memories due to us being switched"Marine said

"Well Marine , you should know that I'm full of pressure trying to get you back home"John said

"Well maybe I already am!"Marine said

"Huh?"John asked

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is too funny! But I need some rest. See ya"Madri said and he left

 **John, Marine, Ari and Tora were back to normal**

"Marine what did you mean maybe you already are?"John asked

"Oh I got used to earth so much it's felt like I was back on Beastland for a sec. My bad I'm sorry"Marine said

"Oh ok"John said

"Ari you ok? You need to tell them"Tora said

"No, if they knew I get tired a lot they'll think I'm a lazy lion"Ari said

 **Back at the zoo the Rangers were sitting at the table**

"Thank god we didn't say anything about Kajan and Liam. Or things would take the ugly turn"Tora said

"But I might. I know about your childhood and I'm close with you Kajan if I get hit again I might say something really cruel."Marine said

"Well I just it's time for them to know."Kajan said

"Know what?"John asked

"I'm from a wealthy family and when I met Marine I told her and she kept it a secret"Kajan said

"Me and T already figured it out by how you acted back home"Ari said

"Uh"Kajan said

"Yeah it wasn't that hard"Tora said

 **Kajan remembered something and Marine looked at him**

"Kajan?"Marine said

"Marine I remember that important people are having a meeting today. If that alien gets to them"Kajan said

"Oh god. We need to find him"Marine said

 **Kajan and Marine ran out of the zoo and the others followed them. They managed to find Madri**

"Oh power rangers, you're back for more"Madri said

"We're here to stop you"Kajan said

"So you figured out my plan"Madri said

"So Kajan was right"Ari said

 **Madri blasted the Rangers but Kajan pushed Liam away so he couldn't get hit and the others eyes became red**

"Always right and right. It's kinda annoying"Marine said

"Crap they're fighting again."Liam said

"Guys! You're under a spell fight it!"Liam yelled

"Just like how you couldn't fight your spell?"Kajan asked

"Dude that's really hurtful but it's also true"Ari said

"Nothing you say can hurt me. I know you're just under a spell"Liam said

"You know, I find you so annoying but they way you get your strength from your family is something I admire!"Kajan yelled and he was able to break the spell off him and his teammates

"No how did you do that?!"Madri asked

"I remember that when you left the spell whore off and you weren't even destroyed so I figured if I said something kind when I was under the spell it would automatically break the spell"Kajan said

"Like the genius that he is"Liam said

"Wild Charge!"the Rangers yelled and they transformed into the beast force power rangers

 **They began to fight Madri**

"Guys remember he's literally two-faced so we need to be too"Kajan said

"Liam!"Kajan yelled

 **They linked arms so they were back to back**

"Oh I get it, hey John!"Ari said

 **John and Ari linked arms and were back to back**

"Marine!"Tora said

"Ok"Marine said

 **The girls also linked arms and were back to back. Kajan nodded his head and they started to fight Madri, they were able to defeat Madri and then Alria arrived and she placed a continue into Madri and he turned into a giant. The Rangers formed the Animal King megazord and fought Madri and defeated him. The Rangers went back to the zoo**

"Another win for team beast force"Ari said

"Yeah and just in time for tomorrow. I can't wait"Tora said

"Hey Kajan, that was some great leadership. The Mayor of Beastland knew what he was doing when he made you the leader of link cube guardians"Marine said

"Thanks, Marine"Kajan said

"Hey guys lets have some pancakes"John said

"Awesome!"Marine said

 **They went to the table and started making pancakes.**


	33. Episode 31

**The next day, Ari and Tora were out with groceries**

"Yo T, you ok? Its your 17th birthday and its not with your mother"Ari said

"Yeah I'm fine."Tora said

 **They saw two men sumo wrestling, Tora covered her eyes**

"Its pretty chilly and they're not wearing a lot of clothes, come'on T"Ari said

"Ok"Tora said

 **They went to the two men and they stopped fighting**

"Yo what are you doing?"Ari asked

"We're doing a Japanese trick called the cat trick"Frank said

 **Ari dropped the groceries**

"Cat trick?"Ari and Tora asked

"How dare you try to trick at cat! As felines we find that so cruel"Ari and Tora yelled

"Stop! Stop! We're not tricking an actual cat. Its from a Japanese sport called sumo"Frank said

"Sumo?"Ari and Tora asked

 **In the alien spaceship, Alria arrived with an alien**

"Sire this is Suno, he can fight anyone so he can clearly take the rangers"Alria said

"Yeah, I'm so strong and I get stronger whenever I win"Suno said

 **Gen ignored him, Alria noticed him.**

"I'll send Suno to earth, Sire"Alira said

 **Suno arrived to earth and started fighting innocent people**

"Alright! I'm now stronger!"Suno said

 **John, Marine, Kajan and Liam arrived, they were already morphed into their ranger suits.**

"Ah power rangers... Sumo Ring!"Suno yelled and a ring appeared and the rangers had Mawashi appear on them

"Ugh it stinks"Kajan said

 **Kajan and Marine tried to use their beast guns but they vanished**

"What?"Kajan asked

"Forget guns I'll use my bare hands."Marine said

"Right!"Kajan said

 **Kajan and Marine tried to fight Suno, they got out of the ring and when they tried to get back in they got blocked and Kajan and Marine demorphed and they couldnt stop doing sumo moves**

"What's going on?"Marine asked

"Liam! Johnathan its up to you guys!"Kajan said

"Got it! Liam lets go"John said

"Got it"Liam said

 **John and Liam tried to fight Suno but they failed, just like Kajan and Marine, John and Liam demorphed and they began doing the same sumo moves. Suno left and Ari and Tora then arrived**

"Guys! What happened?"Ari asked

 **Ari and Tora managed to get the others back to the zoo and Kajan, Marine, John and Liam were slapping the walls**

"Guys sorry that we were late"Tora said

"Hmm I wonder how we're going to defeated this alien"Ari said

"When we finally arrived, the others looked like they were doing some fighting moves"Tora said

"I think I know, remember those guys?"Ari asked

"Oh yeah."Tora said

"Time for the cat duo. Nya!"Ari and Tora said

 **Ari and Tora went to Frank and Dan's sumo school**

"Let me get this right, you want to learn sumo?"Dan asked

"Yeah"Ari and Tora said

"Here"Frank and Dan said and they gave mawashi to Ari and Tora

"Wait me too? No thanks I feel a bit unconformable training with a bunch of guys, sorry"Tora said

"Its fine, its your special day"Ari said

 **Ari put on the mawashi and began training but he kept failing, he took a break**

"Damn, I need to know how to take down that sumo alien or I'll be like the others or worse you could be like the others"Ari said

"Maybe you can use your own fighting style with the sumo training"Tora said

"Huh, good idea T"Ari said

"Ari times up lets train"Frank said

"Gotcha!"Ari said

 **Ari started to train again and he also used his own fighting style managed to win. Tora was clapping and Ari gave her a thumbs up. Ari and Tora's tails popped up**

"Tora!"Ari said

 **Tora nodded her head and they were running through the city**

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari yelled and he morphed into his ranger suits

 **They arrived to where they sensed the bloodlust**

"Ok, wheres the alien?"Ari said

 **A japanese tent like building** **appeared**

"Ok, lets go Tora"Ari said

 **He and Tora went inside the tent and saw Suno**

"So which one of you are going to fight me?"Suno asked

"Me"Ari said

 **He went onto the ring and a m** **awashi appeared on him**

"Ok"Ari said, he looked behind him and saw Tora holding her hands together and she had her eyes closed

"T..."Ari said

 **Ari began to fight Suno and while fighting Ari managed to win but his arm got broken. He went to Tora**

"You ok?"Tora asked

"Yeah"Ari said

 **Cuboid arrived**

"Cuboid?"Ari and Tora asked

"Yo kitties. Suno I got a request"Cuboid said

"I got it"Suno said

 **Cuboid and Sun fought each other and Suno won**

"ALRIGHT! I'm ultra strong"Suno said

 **Cuboid left**

"Damn. I got to fight this bozo again"Ari said

"No"Tora said

"What?"Ari said

"Your arm is broken, I'll take your place"Tora said

"Wild Charge"Tora said and she transformed into the white beast ranger

 **She walked onto the ring and a m** **awashi appeared on her**

"Ok"Tora said

"T but today is!"Ari said

"I'd rather fight on my birthday then watch you die"Tora said

"Tora?"Ari asked

 **Tora tried to fight Suno but he was too tough, she was almost kicked out of the ring. Tora had an idea**

"You know, you're kinda tough"Tora said

"I am?"Suno asked

"T?!"Ari asked

"You know ever since I laid eyes on you, I always thought that"Tora said

 **She put her finger into his nose**

"That you're nothing but an annoying alien!"Tora yelled

"Yes"Ari said

"BEAST UP!"Tora yelled

 **she used her claws to slash Suno and defeated him, the vent vanished**

"Yes! You did it Tora!"Ari said

"Thanks Ari"Tora said

 **The others arrived**

"You guys ok?"John asked

"Yeah, T was able to defeat Suno"Ari said

"Looks like he's not fully defeated"Liam said

"Time to morph"Kajan said

"Yeah"Marine said

"WILD CHARGE!"John, Liam, Kajan and Marine yelled and they transformed into their ranger suits

 **The rangers began to fight Suno and John changed into whale beast ranger, they used their weapons to defeat Suno, Alria and Cuboid saw the battle**

"So shall he have an continue?"Alria said

"Sure why not"Cuboid said

 **Alria place a continue into Suno and he grew giant, the rangers formed their megazords, John got into the Whale megazord, and Liam, Marine, Kajan, Ari and Tora got into the animal king megazord, and they fought against Suno and the rangers managed to win**

"Ugh those stupid rangers well I guess I have to step up my game"Azarld said

 **John, Marine watched Liam and Kajan doing sumo, while Ari and Tora met up with Frank and Dan**

"Thanks for teaching us those sumo tricks"Ari and Tora said

"No problem and you taught me that to put your own heart into sumo"Frank said

"Yeah I'll be doing that in my next match"Dan said

 **Frank and Dan left and Tora had a smile on her face**

"Whats got you so happy?"Ari said

"I appreciate what you said against Suno"Tora said

"Well it was no-wait a minute"Ari said

"You heard?!"Ari asked

 _Flashback_

 ** _Ari was fighting against Suno, he almost got him out him out of the ring but Ari tried to push back_**

 _"Trying to protect your friend?"Suno asked_

 _"I do anything for the girl I care about"Ari said, Tora opened her eyes_

 _Flashback ended_

"I cant believe you heard that"Ari said

"Its ok, because"Tora said, she held his hand

"I care about you too"Tora said

 **Ari and Tora smiled at each other**


	34. episode 32

**The rangers were running through the city and they saw three giant aliens that they defeated before**

"Azarld must of created them"Kajan said

"But how? We didnt run into him so who's memory did he read?"Marine said

"It doesnt matter who he read, we need to stop them"John said

 **He got the wild super charger**

"Johnathan no! It might be a trap by Azarld to get the Whale Cube"Kajan said

"You have a good point"Johnathan said

"WILD CHARGE!"The rangers yelled and they transformed into their ranger suits

 **The rangers summoned their zords and John, Marine and Ari formed Beast King, Kajan and Tora formed Beast Wild King, and Liam formed Rhino defeater, they began to fight the aliens.**

"Giraffe Bazooka Blast!"John,Marine and Ari yelled

"Mole Drill attack!"Kajan yelled

"Bear Axe slash!"Tora yelled

"Bat Boomerang!"Liam yelled

 **They managed to defeat the alien and Azarld saw it**

"There's Azarld"Kajan said

"Why is he just standing there?"Tora asked

 **Azarld left, and the rangers went back to the zoo, they still had their suits on but they took their helmets off**

"That was really weird, he was just standing there"Kajan said

"Instead of attacking."Tora said

"We still need be one step ahead who knows what he's up to"John said

 **The whale cube flew to John and almost knocked him out**

"Ok even the whale cube is acting weird"Ari said

"I think the whale cube see's Oca in Johnathan"Marine said

"Oh well Whale Cube sorry we didn't call you because Azarld is after you"John said

 **The whale cube tried to fly but Johnathan held onto it tight**

"Ok, how are we going to keep Whale cube safe from Azarld?"John asked

"Hey Hayley can build a fake, I remember that she's good a building robots"Liam said

 **In an abandon warehouse Azarld was with Brain**

"So did the rangers call the whale cube?"Brain asked

"No they didn't, they must be thinking that they're one step a head of us, Ha"Azarld said

"We must be more careful, Alria is suspicious of us working together"Brain said

"Ugh, that measly alien doesn't know what we're doing"Azarld said

"So the plan's working you got the rangers paranoid?"Brain asked

"Yes, but its time for your turn of the bargain"Azarld said

 **Back at the zoo, Hayley finished making a duplicate of the whale cube and Tora tied the real one so it wont fly away**

"Ok, now we just need something to cover our heads"John said

"Here, I created these when Azarld arrived"Hayley said

 **She got a box and she opened it, revealing six animal hats, a eagle, a seal, a lion, a elephant, a zebra, and a rhino**

"I think these could work"Hayley said

"Ok, now here's the plan"John said

 **The beastmen's tails popped up and they ran to the city, John was wearing the eagle hat, Marine was wearing the seal hat, Ari was the lion hat, Kajan was wearing the elephant hat, and Tora was wearing the zebra hat.**

"So whats with the hats?"Azarld asked

"WILD CHARGE!"the rangers said

 **They transformed into their ranger suits and they still had the hats on**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howling Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Power Rangers! Beast Force!"They yelled

 **The rangers started to fight Azarld and while they were fighting, Azarld kicked John and he fell towards, he spotted the fake whale cube**

"Whale cube what are you doing here?!"John asked

 **The others ran towards him**

"That annoying cube, its in danger"Ari said

"Oh god, what are we going to do?"Tora asked

"Uh, uh"Kajan said

"Did it come to protect us?"Marine asked

"Yeah di-did it?"Kajan asked

"Thats the whale cube? Give it to me!"Azarld yelled

 **Azarld ran towards John**

"Marine!"John yelled and he threw the fake whale cube to Marine

 **She dodged Azarld and she kicked him**

"Kajan!"Marine yelled and she threw it to Kajan

"Give it to me!"Azarld said

 **Kajan used his beast sword and slashed Azarld**

"Ari! Tora!"Kajan yelled and he threw it to Ari, he nodded his head

"lets go T!"Ari said

"Ok!"Tora said

 **Ari and Tora ran away and John, Marine and Kajan blocked Azarld's way**

"Get out of my way!"Azarld yelled

 **He fought John, Kajan, Marine and they failed and he ran past them**

"No! The plan's failing, come on guys!"John said

 **John, Marine and Kajan ran after Azarld, meanwhile in the mountains, Liam was waiting for the others, he was wearing the rhino hat**

"I wont let them down"Liam said

 _Flashback_

 ** _At the zoo_**

 _"Ok now heres the plan"John said_

 _"We'll use this fake whale cube as bait and we make him think its the real one. I'll past it to Marine"John said_

 _"Right and then I'll past it to Kajan"Marine said_

 _"Yeah Kajan you'll throw it to Ari and both him and Tora will give it to Liam and he'll use his final attack"John said_

 _"I'm not saying no but I'm really scared"Liam said_

 _"Its fine, everyone gets scared sometimes"John said_

 _"I'll do it"Liam said_

 _end of flashback_

 **John without his hat, arrived**

"Johnathan? What are you doing here? And where's your hat?"Liam asked

 **He started to fight Liam, Marine and Kajan managed to regroup with Ari and Tora, they met up with Liam,**

"Liam?"Kajan asked

 **Liam began** to **fight Ari, Tora, Marine and Kajan, meanwhile with John, he was holding the fake whale cube and he met up the others, they didnt have their hats and they started to fight John, he saw Azarld and Brain and he called his teammates**

"Guys, these are our clones from Brain memories!"John said

 **Fake Tora kicked John and he let dropped the fake whale cube**

"You think I'm that dumb"Azarld said and he smashed the fake whale cube

"But!"John said

"I knew it was fake, take some acting lessons after I break your spirit"Azarld said

 **Liam,Marine, Kajan, Ari and Tora managed to defeated the clones that they were fighting, and John managed to defeat the clones he was fighting,** **Azarld read Brain's memory to summon the gorilla beast ranger and he manged to defeat John, Azarld picked John up and the others then** **arrived**

"Johnathan! Give him back!"Marine yelled

 **She ran to Azarld to fight him but he kicked Marine and she fell to the ground and the others ran to her**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Episode 33

**At the zoo, Marine was upset that John was kidnapped, a tear fell down the face**

"Damn, we need to get Johnathan back, I can't stand to see Marine like this"Kajan said

"Hey Marine, please dont be upset, I'm sure we'll get Johnny back"Tora said

"Yeah, Johnathan's strong and I bet he wont want me to feel sorry for myself"Marine said

 **Tora smiled meanwhile at the abandon warehouse John was chained up**

"So time to call the rangers"Azarld said

 **He got John's king cube and he phoned Marine**

"Johnathan?"Marine asked, hoping that he escaped

"Sorry princess but its not your boyfriend."Azarld said

"Azarld. Give Johnathan back!"Marine said

"Hold on sharky"Azarld said

"If you want your leader back give me the whale cube"Azarld said

"No dont! Its a!"John yelled, Dark Gorilla beast ranger punched him

"Ahh!"John yelled

"JOHNATHAN!"Marine yelled

"I'll be waiting in the mountains dont be late"Azarld said and he switched off the king cube

"Guys I'm sorry that I didnt do a good job"Hayley said

"Its not your fault, Azarld must of thought it through"Liam said

 **They heard a window smashing, they went into the craft room and saw that the whale cube isnt there**

"Damn it must of gone after John"Ari said

"Lets go after it"Kajan said

 **Meanwhile at the warehouse, a guy saw that John was chained up, he used his sword to slash them, the sword looked like John's eagle sword**

 _That sword looks like._ John thought

 **Azarld used his blaster to blast the shadow figure but he got away. Meanwhile with the others, the finally found the whale cube and Ari caught it in a net**

"Now what? John warned us to stay away but he's our leader"Ari said

"Maybe we can try to fake him out again"Liam said

"You have an idea Liam?"Marine asked

"Yeah, last time we couldnt use the fake whale cube but maybe we can use the actual one"Liam said

"Are you insane?!"Kajan asked

"No, Azarld might kill us after but we need to fake him into thinking he did kill us."Liam said

"That could work"Ari said

"Yeah, since me and Ari are the only two with agile ability, I could get close enough to untie Johnny after we tricked him"Tora said

"Good idea Tora"Kajan said

"Well its time to head to the mountains"Ari said

 **They headed to the mountains where John was chained and gagged, he saw the others, and tried to warn them**

"Azarld we got the whale cube, now you give us Johnathan"Kajan said

"The whale cube first"Azarld said

 **Kajan looked at Tora and he nodded his head, Tora walked up the cliff and towards Azarld, she handed out the whale cube**

"Good girl"Azarld said

 **he took the whale cube and he threw Tora off the cliff**

"TORA!"Ari yelled

 **He ran and caught Tora**

"You ok?"Ari asked

"Yeah"Tora said

"Tora!"Marine said

 **The others ran towards them**

"Huh, Brain now"Azarld said

"Roger"Brain said

 **Brain clicked a button on Azarld's ship and on earth the rangers looked up and the beam came, Azarld took the gag off John and he saw an explosion**

"NOOOO!"John yelled, he dropped his head

"So how does it finally feel?"Azarld asked

 **John looked up and he a tear fell down his face**

"Kajan..."John said and he remembered Kajan

"Ari..."John said and he remembered Ari

"Tora..."John said and he remembered Tora

"Liam"John said and he remembered Liam

"And...Marine..."John said and he started to cry

"Finally I broke you, now theres no one to save you"Azarld said

"Thats what you think"A voice said

"What?"Azarld said

 **All of a sudden, Marine, Kajan, Ari, Tora and Liam came out of the mountain and they kicked Azarld, the whale cube flew out of Azarld's hands and Marine caught it. Tora untied John**

"Johnny we're ok"Tora said

 **John looked at Tora then at the others who were infront of him**

"You're alive"John said

 **Tora and Liam helped him and he hugged Marine, he saw Azarld and they stopped the hug**

"Looks like we have some unfinished business"John said

"You tricked me"Azarld said

"Of course, you tried to break John so you tried to destory people he cared about"Kajan said

"And since you know how important we are to him you tried to kill us"Marine said

"But how?"Azarld asked

"It was my plan. We tricked you into thinking that we died, Marine used the mole cube to drill a whole, and so we can come out of the mountain to save my brother"Liam said

"Thanks guys"John said

"John you know the drill"Ari said

"Yeah, ready"John said and he had his king cube

 **Ari and Tora held up their king cube and nodded their heads, Marine and Kajan held up their king cubes and Liam held up his touch changer and they nodded their heads**

"WILD CHARGE!"The rangers yelled

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas!"Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beastworld Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Power Rangers Beast Force!"The rangers yelled

"Dont mess with...My family!"John yelled

 **They began to fight Azarld, Ari and Tora used their beast guns to blast him, Kajan, Marine and Liam used their beast swords to slash Azarld, John transformed into the whale beast ranger and the others rejoined him, they held the whale bazooka and blasted Azalrd, he got up and ran**

"Brain...Help!"Azarld said

"Oh you think I'll help you"Brain said

 **He chopped off Azarld's hand and put in a force field**

"Here"Brain said

 **He handed Azarld a continue and Brain teleported back to the ship, Azarld put his sword onto where his hand used to be. He ate the continue and the rangers morphers glowed and a giant fire square appeared**

"I guess all our zords can go through?"Tora asked

"Its worth a try"John said

 **They summond their zords and the zords went through the the fire square and the zords combined into the Ultimate Animal King. They were fighting Azarld**

"Azarld you are strong"Marine said

 **They used the sword to slash Azarld**

"But you can never beat us"Tora said

"Because our bond, cant be broken by you!"The rangers yelled

"BeastLand 100 animal blast!"The rangers yelled

 **They blasted Azarld and they defeated Azarld. The guy who tried to save John was watching the battle, it was Jeremy, he had the cheetah cube. Ash arrived**

"What do you want Ash?"Jeremy asked

"I know that you still have the last king cube, since the rangers king cubes turned into morphers maybe you can join"Ash said

"No way that Marine and the others will let me."Jeremy said

 **After the battle, John and the others were walking back to the zoo, John and Marine were holding hands**

"Sorry that I thought you guys were dead"John said

"Don't worry about it bro"Liam said

"Yeah, we had to find a to save you"Tora said

"Hey tomorrows Halloween, lets get back to the zoo!"John said

 **They started to laugh and they ran back to back to zoo**

* * *

 **I DID IT! I managed to write four episodes before Halloween! Yay that means I can write the halloween episode on Halloween**


	36. Episode 34

**In the alien spaceship**

"So Azarld is gone huh? Heh, I never liked him"Cuboid said

"Sadly the rangers must of managed to gain strength and destroyed him"Brain said

"Well he was a lackful pawn in the game, unlike you three"Gen said

 **Brain, Cuboid and Alria reacted**

"I know that none of you would be as lackful as him"Gen said

 **Brain turned around so Gen wont see him**

 _Heh, what they dont expect is that ever since I chopped off Azarld's hand, I can now use his powers. Heh._ Brain thought

 **A white alien then arrived**

"This one of my players, Sumdance, he can use the typical sumba dance to fight his emeies"Cuboid said

"Yeah time to go to earth!"Sumdance said

 **On earth rangers were out and they saw a bunch of Halloween decorations**

"Whoa whats with all this?"Ari asked

"Well tomorrow's Halloween, so everyone's getting ready."John said

"Halloween?"Marine, Kajan, Ari and Tora asked

"Its a holiday where children go out trick-or-treating and they receive candy"Liam said

"Sweet, I want to do it to"Ari said

"Me too!"Tora said

"Ari, we would be handing out the candy, we're grown ups"John said

"Oh thats crap but oh well"Ari said

"Hey you guys think Sir Ash is ok?"Kajan asked

"That gorilla? Yeah what did happen to him? He just disappeared"Liam said

"Sir Ash is probably doing his own thing, but I'm more worried about Jeremy and why he took the last king cube"Marine said

 **Liam got confused**

"Yeah well lets just try to get a day off of fighting death aliens"John said

 **The beastmen's tails popped up**

"So much for a day off"Marine said

"Yeah, lets go"John said

 **Sumdance and a bunch of monedas arrived, and John,Liam, Marine, Ari and Tora transformed into their ranger suits and started to fight them** **one of the monedas tried to attack a little girl and her boyfriend. The boyfriend ran away**

"Eh? Max?!"She asked

 **The girl was about to get attacked but Kajan protected her, he managed to defeat that monedas, Kajan picked up the girl and carried the girl and got her to safety.**

"Abby, I'm sorry for running away"Max said

"Max, you're not the prince that I'm looking for."Abby said

"What?!"Max asked

"Sorry but we're done"Abby said

 **Kajan ran back to the battle and transformed into his ranger suit**

"Sorry I'm late guys"Kajan said

"Its fine"Tora said

 **They tried to fight Sumdance but he dance which summoned fire and that blasted the rangers**

"Well I'm tired, see ya!"Sumdance said

 **He left which made the rangers confused but they demorphed, and went back to the zoo.**

 **In the space ship**

"So you ran away just like a wimp?"Cuboid asked

"Don't worry sire I'll get them next time"Sumdance said

 **The next day, Kajan was out going to the shop**

"Man, Tora can be bossy sometimes"Kajan said

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Kajan, where you going?"Tora asked_

 _"I'm going to the libary to learn about halloween"Kajan said_

 _"I'm leaning about it too! Can you go and get candy so we can hand it out to children"Tora said_

 _"Fine"Kajan said_

 **End of flashback**

"What was she thinking?"Kajan said

 **Abby found him**

"You're the girl from before. I'm glad to see that you're ok"Kajan said

"I found you! My prince!"Abby said

"WHAT?!"Kajan asked

 **Abby ran to him and hugged him**

"Ok kid, this is wrong."Kajan said

 **Kajan managed to get back to the zoo, but Abby was still hugging him, the others were looking confused**

"Wow, its nice to meet Kajan's friends"Abby said

"Heh, she's so nice. Hey Kajan, have you got the candy?"Tora asked

"No I haven't sorry"Kajan said

"Its ok dont worry but I really wanted to give candy to sweets"Tora said

"Don't worry I'll try to buy some more."Kajan said

"Thats our Kajan"Tora said

 **Abby looked a bit mad, Tora stood up and walked towards Abby**

"Hi I'm Tora, nice to meet you"Tora said

"Please stop ordering my prince around"Abby said

"What?"Tora asked

"You were ordering my prince around, what are you to him?"Abby asked

"Well me and Kajan met in high school back home"Tora said

"You guys met in high school? Were you lovers back then?"Abby asked

"Huh?! No!"Kajan and Tora said

"I will not loose."Abby whispered

"Prince, I'm really hungry"Abby said

"I think I can make pancakes, don't worry"Kajan said

"Hey Tora, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but I think she considers you a rival. She may think that you and Kajan are dating"Marine said

 **Kajan made some pancakes and handed them out**

"Wow, thanks Kajan, this looks so amazing"Tora said

 **Abby looked at Tora**

"Hey Kajan, can you please feed me"Abby said

"Eh?"Kajan asked

 **Abby opened her mouth and Kajan fed a piece of her pancake to her. After eating it, she looked at Tora, which made her confused. Ari, John and Marine turned around**

"Crap, he's even looking after her know"Ari whispered

"Well she's a young girl, but I dont understand what you mean"John whispered

"Kajan has a habit of treating young people like sibling but when it comes to girld, he has a soft spot and not treat mean like"Marine whispered

"Hey Johnathan, I think since Ari and Tora got upset about not being able to trick or treat, maybe we can get costumes"Liam said

"Thats a good idea"John said

"Costumes? Me too! I wanna go"Abby said

"Fine"Kajan said

 **They went to shop that was selling Halloween costumes**

"So Abby what do you want to be?"Marine asked

"Well since Kajan is my prince, I want to be a princess"Abby said

"Ok, lets find you a princess costume"Marine said

"Yay"Abby said

"Maybe you should be with Abby, I think she'll be able to get your mind off Marine"Tora said

"What are you saying, I'm 21 and its wrong to be a child"Kajan said

"Shut up, I was just joking"Tora said

"But I need to tell her that I'm not interested in her without hurting her feelings"Kajan said

"I know about your soft spot for girls but promise me not to mess with girls ok?"Tora asked

"Despite being 12 and her feelings may be unrequited but she's still a lady"Tora said

"I think you need to tell her about your crush on Marine"Tora said

"You're right, I need to tell her before Halloween ends even if John is going to hate me"Kajan said

 **At a halloween festival the rangers were dressed up, John was dressed as a vampire, Marine was dressed as a witch, both Ari and Tora are dressed as cowboys, Kajan was dressed a prince and Abby was a princess and Liam was dressed a butler. The rangers were enjoying the festival, Abby was playing with one of the halloween** **decoration.**

"Ari I need to talk with Kajan"Tora said

"Yeah I know its about Abby isnt it"Ari said

"Yeah"Tora said

"K, I hope this thing gets sorted out"Ari said

"Wow, prince come and-"Abby said but she saw Kajan and Tora talking to each other

"Prince?"Abby said

 **Abby got mad and went towards them**

"Prince please follow me"Abby said

 **She ran off but Kajan was still with the others. Abby ran near a** **statue**

"Finally we're alone"Abby said

"Right prince?"Abby said, she turned around and the person she grabbed was Tora

"Do you need something?"Tora asked

"Eh?"Abby asked and she put on her glasses

"You!"Abby asked

"I was certain that I grabbed the hand of my prince"Abby said

"Oh I'm sorry but Kajan is back with the others"Tora said

"This could be my chance"Abby said

"Tora"Abby said

"Yes"Tora

"Do you like Kajan?"Abby asked

"Eh?"Tora asked

"I want to know if you and Kajan are together"Abby said

"I told you, I'm not dating Kajan, hes a great friend but I'm dating Ari."Tora said

"Then why were you acting like a princess?"Abby asked

"A princess?"Tora asked

"All my life I've been looking a prince who'll protect me"Abby said

"It's not fair if you get act like a princess around him. I want to be his princess"Abby said

 **Back at the** **festival**

"Yo Kajan, have you seen Tora?"Ari asked

"No, I wonder where she is"Kajan said

"Abby's gone too"Kajan said

"Eh?"Ari asked

 **The beastmen's tails popped up**

"Death aliens"John said

 **Tora's tail popped up**

"Ah, a death alien now?"Tora asked

 **back at the festival Sumdance arrived, the people started to run away**

"Yo power rangers"Sumdance said

"You again! Guys!"John said

"Ok"Kajan said

"WILD CHARGE!"John,Marine,Ari, Kajan and Liam yelled

 **They transformed into their ranger suits, and started to fight Sumdance. Meanwhile Tora tried to join the others**

"Where are you going?"Abby asked

"Abby have you ever heard of the power rangers?"Tora asked

"Eh? You're a ranger?!"Abby asked

"Yeah thats why Kajan protected you the other day"Tora said

"But I want to be protected by my prince and become a princess"Abby said

"Well I think it be cooler if the princess and the prince protect each other"Tora said

"See ya"Tora said

 **The rangers got defeated, Sumdance was about to strike Kajan but Tora arrived kicked Sumdance. She helped him up**

"Sorry that I'm late guys"Tora said

"As long as you werent hurt T, being late is fine with me"Ari said

"I agree"Kajan said

"Lets try this again!"John said

 **Abby arrived but she hid behind a pillar so the rangers wont see her**

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled and they transformed into their ranger suits

 **Abby was** **surprised.**

"Power Rangers Beast Force!"They yelled

"Dont mess with Halloween!"Kajan and Tora yelled

 **The rangers started to fight monedas and Sumdance, Kajan fell onto the ground, Tora went to him**

"Hey Kajan, you need some help? Maybe to impress a certain shark?"Tora asked

"You need to stop joking around!"Kajan said

 **He took her hand and got up**

"BEAST UP!"Kajan and Tora yelled

"Snow flake slash!"Tora yelled,

 **Kajan lifted Tora up and used her attack on a few monedas, they did a twirl.**

"Kajan!"Tora said

"Ok"Kajan said

 **Kajan lifted Tora so she could kick the monedas, she got back on her feet and Kajan let go of her**

"Earthquake Stomp!"Kajan said

 **He defeated the monedas**

"All that's left is that creep"Kajan said

"Yay!"Tora said

"Whoa, nice combination you two"Ari

"Tora lets go!"Kajan said

"Ok!"Tora said

 **They began to fought Sumdance, John got his wild super charger and the rangers channeled their beast spirit and blasted Sumdance and Alria gave him a contiue and he grew giant, the rangers summoned their zords and formed the Ultimate Animal King and fought Sumdance**

"100 animal Blast!"The rangers yelled

 **Jeremy was watching them, he looked at his king cube**

 _"Maybe you can join"_ Ash said in Jeremy's memories

"Would I be able to join them? Will Marine and the others allow it?"Jeremy asked himself

 **After the battle the rangers saw Abby**

"Abby look I'm sorry but-"Kajan said and Abby ran past him

 **Abby hugged Tora**

"Who's needs a prince, I got a best friend who'll protect me"Abby said

"What?!"Tora asked

"What the?"Kajan asked

"Well Tora is the youngest, she knows how to relate to children"Marine said

"Yeah you got that right"John said

"Good thing that kid said best friend other wise she would have to deal with me"Ari said

 **Ari and Kajan tried to help Tora.**


	37. Episode 35

**In a forest Jeremy was holding his king cube**

 _Is Sir Ash right? Do I have what it takes to join Marine and the others_ Jeremy thought

 **Meanwhile at the zoo, Hayley was seen with a pigeon**

"Hey what are you doing?"Liam asked

"This bird has a something on his leg"Hayley said

"Hang on I'll help you"Liam said

 **They got the letter off the pigeon's leg and it flew off**

"Yo John! We got a letter"Liam said

 **John and the others arrived, Liam handed the letter to Kajan and he opened it**

"Its Beastman language"Kajan said

"Really?"Liam asked

"Johnny, its from Sir Ash"Tora said

"Ash?! Lets go!"John said

 **Meanwhile in the spaceship Cuboid arrived**

"Yo Gen, I have a pretty sweet player ready for the next round in the bloodgame"Cuboid said

 **Gen started to laugh**

"Is that so Cuboid? You must be fired up"Gen said

"Of course with that annoying Azarld gone things can go back to normal. So Brain looks like team Cuboid is finally going to defeat those pesky power rangers"Cuboid said

"I have no problem with that"Brain said

"Brain, thats unlike you"Alria said

"I come with a new way to defeat the power rangers and that is studying my opponent carefully and come up with strategies to destroy them"Brain said

"That seems like a fair play for the game, I wonder how'll it turn out"Alria said

"Well I find that boring lets just get on with the game!"Cuboid said

 **The arrived at the beach where Ash was and they met up with him**

"Sir Ash!"The beastmen yelled

"Hola amigos!"Ash said

"What langauge is that?"Ari asked

"Spanish since I'm stuck on earth I deiced to study different languages"Ash said

"You're still amazing as ever sir Ash but your letter"Kajan said

"oh yeah I wrote that because well I dont know if its a king cube or another link cube"Ash said

"Eh?"the rangers asked

"Just look"Ash said

"Its huge!"Ari and Marine said

"Its also buried but with the green lights I think its a king cube, right Kajan?"Tora asked

"Yeah it is but I never seen one so big before"Kajan said

"By the way Ash..."John said but Liam moved him out of the way

"Here. my wife thought it be nice to give you some bananas, it's a gift"Liam said

"Wow, thanks"Ash said

 **They all sat around Ash's campfire**

"So Liam, how's my friends?"Ash asked

"They're fine but they can get annoying time to time"Liam said

"So they havent changed"Ash said

"Sir Ash, when we confronted Jeremy about the last king cube, he refused to give it back"Kajan said

"Yeah, we even had to fight him but it also turns out we cant get back home without all six. With all six king cubes we can finally go back to BeastLand"Ari said

 **John looked at Marine, he got a bit upset**

"But Jeremy said something so weird, he said 'No I'm never going back to that horrible place', its been bothering us because Jeremy was our friend and its like he's totally changed"Tora said

"Really?"Ash asked

 **Flashback**

 _"What do you want Ash?"Jeremy asked_

 _"I know that you still have the last king cube, since the rangers king cubes turned into morphers maybe you can join"Ash said_

 _"No way that Marine and the others will let me."Jeremy said_

 _"Thats_ _because we got trapped year for 6 years and you might of said something something to them to upset them"Ash said_

 _"Sorry Sir Ash, I want to amend my ways with my friends but I dont think it'll happen now"Jeremy said_

 _"It will, I can see that you have what it takes but tell me first, why did you decide to steal the king cube, was it for Marine?"Ash asked_

 _"I dont think that she or anyone from beastland should be in contact with humans"Jeremy said_

 **flashback ended**

"Ash you ok?"John asked

"Yeah I am"Ash said

 **The beastmen's tails popped up**

"Its the death aliens"Marine said

"Be careful"Ash said

"Yes Sir Ash"the rangers said

 **At the city two identical death aliens started reeking havoc on the city. The rangers arrived, already morphed**

"STOP IT!"John yelled

"Two?!"Tora asked

"They look alike."Ari said

"Yeah they're twins"Kajan said

"Yo we're with team Cuboid, the death hip-hop brothers!"they said

"Cuboid?!"Marine asked

"So yo you the kiddies who wanna put our game to stop?"one of the brothers asked

"We gonna drop you before you can drop our beats"the other brother said

"Yo yo yo! Lets go!"they said

 **They summoned the monedas and the rangers started to fight them, the death hip-hop brothers got their yellow jump rope and ran to the rangers, Marine turned around**

"Duck!"Marine said

 **The rangers ducked and the death** **hip-hop brothers** **defeated the monedas by accident**

"Whoa that was a close call"Marine said

 **The rangers got trapped and the** **death** **hip-hop brothers flipped their rope which caused the rangers to jump over the rope**

"This is so annoying"Liam said

"Guys remember what Ash said, we need to be careful!"John said

"Any idea how?!"Ari asked

"I know we need to keep our timing together"Liam said

 **The rangers began jumping faster, Liam tripped and so did the others, John fell to the ground and he held onto his leg**

"Johnny your leg"Tora said

"Did you hurt it just now?"Marine asked

"Marine, I'll be find"John said

"Dang it"Ari said

"Johnathan I'm sorry"Liam said

"Its fine"John said

"Guys they're coming back"Kajan said

"Wild Super charge!"John yelled and he transformed into the whale beast ranger

"Final Blast!"John yelled and he defeated one of the death hip-hop brothers

"BROTHER!"The death alien said

 **He got away**

"Dang he got away"Marine said

"Well with one gone, it would be easier to defeat him"Ari said

 **John held his leg**

"Jonny you OK? Are you hurt?"Tora asked

"Here lean on me"Tora said

 **Liam fell and punched the ground, back in the spaceship**

"Cuboid, do you want me to give him a continue?"Alria asked

"Nah, one's left so its fine"Cuboid said

 **Back at the beach, Marine was sitting next to John while Ash was wrapping John's leg, Liam was also next to them, while Kajan, Tora and Ari were looking at the giant king cube**

"Sorry but this is the best I could do"Ash said

"Its fine"John said

"Thanks Sir Ash"Marine said

"Johnathan, I'm sorry, you know when we were children, I lost my footing and it must of happened again"Liam said

"Yeah I'm fine no problem"John said

"So what do you two think of how we'l get the king cube out"Tora asked

"Hmm maybe we could get it out the megazord?"Ari asked

"Yeah but since we found it now we dont know how to awaken it, talk about bad timing"Kajan said

 **Liam looked at them, and ran off**

"Liam wait! They didnt mean you!"John said, running after him

"Eh? Did we do something?"Tora asked

"Did he think we meant him? We meant the goddamn king cube, lets just pull it out now"Ari said

"I like that idea Ri"Tora said

"Yeah T"Ari said

"No if we pull it out now before awakening it, where would we put it?"Kajan asked

"You got a point"Tora said

"So we need to awaken it?"Ari asked

 **With Liam, he was sitting on a rock and John arrived**

"I know that mopping around is annoying, but I never meant for you to break your ankle"Liam said

"We're brothers, some fight and some don't, you were never good at jump rope and it happens all the time so dont let it bother you"John said

"Yeah but it really struck me that due to my clumsiness you got hurt when it should of been me"Liam said

"Dont say that, I dont want you to get hurt, besides I was the only own to get hurt when we were all blown away so that means I have clumsiness too"John said

"Yeah but I still have this guilt"Liam said

"This planet has life everywhere, and they support each other, like we support each other"John said

"Yeah, thanks bro."Liam said

"Yeah the same thing goes to our fellow beastmen, I'm still unsure about their past but I'll support them"John said

"Yeah like that time when Marine said Jeremy. Who's Jeremy?"Liam asked

"Well he's"John said

 **The beastmen's tails popped up**

"This feeling?"Ash asked

"HEY! JOHN, LIAM!"Ari yelled

 **John and Liam ran to them meanwhile in a building, the rangers arrived and transformed into the rangers.**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the Surfin' seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin' Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the halin' snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

 **The fought one of the death aliens, they almost managed to defeat the rangers but Liam caught the jump rope**

"Nobody hurts my family!"Liam yelled

 **He managed to defeat them**

"Liam your hands!"Marine yelled

"Are they soar?"Tora asked

"It hurts like crazy but I'll be fine"Liam said

 **The rangers got out their beast guns and defeated one of the death aliens, the other one ran off and the one they defeated grew giant. John, Ari, Marine summoned the beast king megazord and began to fight the death alien.**

"Ah screw this, I'm getting that king cube!"Ari yelled

 **Ari made the megazord pick up the king cube and it then awakened**

"That worked?"Marine asked

 **They tried to use it to attack but it didnt work**

"Enough! I'm getting sick of this"Marine said

 **She made the megazord throw the cube and it became the octopus cube, it fought the death alien and the combined to the beast king making Beast King Octopus Mode.**

"Beast King Octopus Mode, odango bomber!"They yelled and they managed to defeated to defeat the death alien

 **Meanwhile with Liam, Kajan and Tora, they tried to defeat the death alien but another arrived and almost defeated them, John, Marine and Ari arrived and they started to help Kajan, Tora and Liam. John grew his wings and flew one of the death aliens to the beach and they fought, John lost and demorphed, Jeremy arrived, he had his king cube**

"Sir Ash was right. Please give me the power to protect Johnathan...Please! Give me the power to protect my friends!"Jeremy plead

 **His king cube transformed into a golden morpher**

"Alright. WILD CHARGE!"Jeremy yelled

 **He transformed into the bird beast ranger**

"Leader of the heavens! Bird Beast Ranger!"Jeremy yelled


	38. Episode 36

**Jeremy stared to fight the death alien**

"I cant believe that you're a beast ranger!"the death alien said

 **Jeremy used his sword to slash the death alien**

"Sacred shining slash!"Jeremy yelled

 **He fought the death alien and managed to defeat him**

"BROTHER!"The death alien yelled

 **He exploded and Jeremy stood there**

 **Back with the others, the other death alien ran away**

"Crap he's gone!"Ari said

 **Ari and Marine ran to help the others**

"Guys! Are you ok?"Marine asked

"Yeah are you?"Tora asked

"Yeah we're fine T"Ari said

"Thank goodness"Tora said

"Where's Johnathan?"Liam asked

 **Back at the beach Jeremy demorphed, and looked at his golden king cube**

"I was able to help him"Jeremy said

 **He was about to leave**

"Wait!"John said

 **He managed to stand up and Jeremy looked at him**

"You still care about them, your friends"John said

 **Jeremy continue to look at him**

"Why now did you finally come and help me?"John asked

 **Ash hid in some bushes and saw them**

"Jeremy..."Ash said

"You're wrong"Jeremy said

"Eh?"John asked

"I've been helping you guys from the very beginning"Jeremy said

 **The others were looking for John**

"OI! John!"Ari yelled

"Johnathan!"Liam yelled

 **Tora saw Ash walking**

"Hey its Sir Ash"Tora said

 **They ran to Ash**

"If you guys are worried about Johnathan, hes fine."Ash said

"Thank the heavens"Marine said

"He's with Jeremy"Ash said

"Jeremy?!"Ari asked

"He saved Johnathan from the death alien and he may of took Johnathan to heal his wounds"Ash said

"Eh?"The rangers said

"Sir Ash are you sure thats what you saw?"Kajan asked

"Positive"Ash said

"Thats not possible, Jeremy doesnt seem the type of beastman who would try to help people now"Tora said

"Yeah"Ari said

"Guys Jeremy has been helping us, he told me about Sir Ash's condition when he saved Johnathan's life and he woke me up from the dream world"Marine said

"If thats true then why did he say that home is a horrible place?"Kajan asked

"I have something to tell you students"Ash said

"Eh?"The rangers asked

 **Back at the spaceship**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! THERES A NEW POWER RANGER?! HOW MANY ARE THERE GOING TO BE? 9?!"Cuboid asked

"Calm down Cuboid, what I remember is that the new ranger is that eagle kid that defeat us when we found their home"Brain said

"Would you two calm down, I dont care how many rangers there are, we'll still find a way to kill them, it also amuses me"Gen said

"Like what you did to me?"Brain whispered so Gen couldn't hear him

 **Back on earth, in a cave, Jeremy was treating John's wounds**

"What?"Jeremy asked

"Sorry its just that theirs a lot of things I need to talk about"John said

"Go ahead"Jeremy said

"Ok, thanks for the times you saved me."John said

 _ **flashback**_

 _If you loose once, try again to succeed"Jeremy said_

 ** _end of flashback_**

"I need to ask you a question, did you give me half of your DNA so I wont be blinded?"John asked

"A kid that age should never be blind, I still have my eye power but yours is stronger than mine"Jeremy said

"You know, I would never of been here if you didnt save me, thank you"John said

"But why did you do it for a stranger"John asked

"Because despite you being older, you almost lost your sight and family, I couldnt let that happened, thats all"Jeremy said

"But you saved me again and you said that you've been helping us from the start. Were you the one who alerted Marine about Ash?"John said

"Yes I was the one who alerted her but the rest has nothing to do with you"Jeremy said

"They told me you used to be friends with Marine and the others, but you fought them"John said

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _Jeremy is fighting against Marine, Ari, Kajan and Tora_**

 _"I dont want to fight you Marine!"Jeremy said_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"If you were their friend, then why did you steal the last king cube?"John asked

"You do know that they cant get home without it? You cant go back to beastland."John said

 **Jeremy grabbed John's neck**

"Dont talk to me about that horrible place, it not a wonderful place like you think"Jeremy said

 **back at the zoo**

"Marine, Kajan, this happened just before you two transferred into my class. But you both knew that he was fascinated by studying humans right?"Ash asked

"Yeah but for some reason he stopped talking about them the next week after we transferred"Kajan said

"The week of Jeremy and Marine"Marine said

"Anywho when Jeremy was training to be a link guardian, he visited me in my study for extra learning about humans."Ash said

"Whoa so all this happened before me and T met him, I thought he was anti-social"Ari said

"That might explain why he's strong"Marine said

"Maybe but it doesnt explain why he changed his attitude"Kajan said

"I wanted to tell you about why Jeremy was like this when you brought him up"Ash said

"I'm not sure if you guys knew this but he was looking over you guys all this time, I met up with him once when he was watching your battles"Ash said

 **Back at the cave**

"Please let me go..."John said

"Fine."Jeremy said

 **He let go of John and he walked towards the entrance of the cave**

"It was a week before the week of Jeremy and Marine."Jeremy said

"Jeremy and Marine?"John asked

"Yeah, she and I were a couple for a short period of time but we ended it."Jeremy said

"Oh..."John said, sounding sad

"Anyway back in Beastland, I found a human who managed to wonder into Beastland"Jeremy said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **a young Jeremy in his beast form, found a human**_ ** _unconscious_**

 _"Hey are you ok?"Jeremy asked_

 **Jeremy VO** _ **-** As a gaurdian in training I had to send him to the temple but he almost died_

 ** _Jeremy took the human to a cave, he gave him some food and the man started to eat it_**

 **Jeremy VO-** I _never seen a human before so I was unfamiliar to one but I knew that he needed strength_

 ** _Jeremy and the man were near the place where Jeremy found him_**

 _"Thanks for taking care of me"the man said_

 _"Your welcome"Jeremy said_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"He had his strength back and left beastland but the grand council found out I allowed a human onto Beastland but since he got back to the human world, I received a punishment, a deadly one"Jeremy said

"What?"John said

 **back at the zoo**

"So why does Jeremy hate beastland?"Liam asked

"The grand council found out about what Jeremy did and gave him the ultimate punishment"Ash said

"The ultimate punishment? He got a punishment for helping a human?"Kajan asked

 **Back at the cave**

"What was it?"John asked

"You wont like it"Jeremy said

"I want to know"John

"I was put in a chamber and got chained up, they ripped my shirt sleeve and burnt my arm. Leaving my right arm being permanently scarred, reminding me of that day every day."Jeremy said

"I cant believe it"John said

 **back at the zoo**

"He didnt tell me what type of punishment he went through, so I dont know why he truly hates beastland"Ash said

 **back at the cave**

"Thats why I took the king cube, I didnt want my friends going through the same experience I went through"Jeremy said

"But you gave this to me! I stumbled into beastland"John said

"I didnt think you be so stupid to find the link cube, I thought that it be a trophy or a good luck charm that beastmen's keep in their houses"Jeremy said

"I thought breaking the link between earth and beastland would stop humans from getting into beastland"Jeremy said

"I used to look up to the king cubes but now their nothing but a nuisance"Jeremy said

"I dont believe you. This gave a lot of good luck and I met my friends and I managed to meet the coolest girl ever, me and my team are connected"John said

"Heh idiot"Jeremy said

"You're the idiot, I know what you went through is horrible but my king cube made me want to save the people who I formed connections with."John said

"Marine is missing her family"John said

 **Jeremy became shocked, meanwhile at the zoo**

"So whatever the council did made him steal the king cube, I would of done the same thing if I went through the same thing"Ari said

"I'm a bit relived, he's Johnathan's savior, and hes helped us in the past"Marine said

"Yeah showing us hints that he was alive all along"Tora said

"Yeah"Ari said

"I dont think retrieving the king cube, like we almost did last time is going to work"Kajan said

 **The beastmen's tails popped us**

"Its the death aliens!"Ash yelled

"At this time?!"Liam asked

"Its fine, I have some stress I need to release, that pathetic death alien is gonna get it. Lets go guys "Ari said

"Yeah"the others agreed

 **they left and Jeremy also felt the bloodlust**

"they're in the city."Jeremy said

"You have to come with me"John said

"Why?"Jeremy asked

"There's something you need to see"John said

 **In the city people were running away from the death hip hop brothers, the rangers arrived**

"Those stupid aliens!"Ari said

"Didnt we already one?"Tora asked

"Yeah! We are the death hip hop brothers"They said

"Just how many brothers are there?"Kajan said

"OI you punks! In my pride, I have more siblings than you freaks"Ari said

"Ari..."Tora said

"Who cares about your pride?"Marine said

"Lets go!"Marine yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled

 **They transformed into the beast force rangers**

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet Forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the halin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Power Rangers!"Liam yelled

"Beast Force!"the rangers yelled

"Lets go!"the death aliens said

 **They summoned monedas and they started fighting**

"We need to do a combination, we need to seperate the brothers!"Kajan said

"Just leave these monedas to me"Liam said

"Beast UP!"Marine yelled

 **They beast uped and started fighting the death aliens, Kajan and Marine were kicking one of the death alien while Ari and Tora were using their claws to slash the other death alien,**

"They're tough!"Ari said

 **John arrived and saw the others fighting, he pressed no.6 on his morpher**

"WILD CHARGE!"John yelled and he transformed into the gorilla beast ranger

 **Jeremy saw him go and help the others**

"Johnny!"Tora said

"You made it!"Marine said

 **The rangers were fighting the death aliens and the death aliens were getting defeated**

"Brother!"The death alien said

"Stop! Your opponent's right here!"Marine yelled

 **Jeremy saw them battling the death aliens**

 _ **flashback**_

 _"There's something I want you to see"John said_

 _"You may of thought that you get away from your troubles but running away isnt the answer. But now, I fight alongside beastmens to save the earth and I promised them I'll get them back home"John said_

 ** _end of flashback_**

"Johnathan"Jeremy said

 **John, Tora and Ari managed to destroy the brother, Liam defeated the monedas**

"I'm done here, you're the only one left"Liam said

 **The rangers started running at the death alien**

"Brother!"he said

 **He made a clone and the rangers were shocked, the death aliens defeat the rangers**

"That explains why there were so many! They're clones!"Ari said

"Yeah yeah! We are the death hip-hop brothers!"the brothers said

"My team player is actually a single child but he clones himself to make a brother, the only way to defeat both of them"Cuboid said

"Ri's right, so thats means we may have to defeat both of them"Tora said

"We still have the upper hand, theirs two of them and six of us"John said

"Got that right, we defeat tons of aliens before, we can also take two pathetic aliens"Ari said

"Are yo so sure bout that?"The death hip-hop brothers said

 **They summoned jet packs and started flying**

"They can fly?"Marine asked

 **The death alien brothers started blasting the rangers and they demorphed and fell to the ground**

"GUYS!"Ash yelled

 **John stood up**

"Don't worry guys, I'll fight them"John said

"No, I'll help"Jeremy said

 **The rangers saw him**

"Jeremy"Ari said

"Thats Jeremy?"Liam said

"You were right about me running away isnt the answer, but thanks to you I understand the bond you share with my friends"Jeremy said

"Jeremy"John said

"Lets go"Jeremy said

 **They both pressed no.1 on their morphers**

"WILD CHARGE!"They yelled

 **John transformed into the eagle beast ranger and Jeremy transformed into the bird beast ranger**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger"John yelled

"Leader of the heavens! Bird Beast Ranger!"Jeremy yelled

"No way!"Ari said

"Jeremy's a power ranger"Marine said

"Beast up!"John and Jeremy yelled

 **They grew wings and started flying after the death aliens,**

"Johnathan!"Jeremy said

"Ok!"John said

 **They started to make a tornado and it defeated the death aliens**

"Amazing"Liam said

 **John and Jeremy landed on the building the death aliens fell to**

"Eagle Sword!"John and Jeremy said

 **They fought the death aliens**

"Scared Spinning Slash!"John and Jeremy yelled

 **They defeated the death aliens**

"AWESOME! THEY DID IT!"Ari yelled

"Shut up!"Marine said

"Eh, that doesnt bother me, Alria use a continue"Cuboid said

"As you wish"Alria said

 **She went to earth and put a continue into the death alien grew giant**

"Leave this to us"Jermey said

 **He transformed into the whale ranger, they summoned their zords and made the ulimate animal king megazord, the death alien made another clone and they got their rope and started creating havoc, the rangers started to fight back.**

"100 ANIMAL BLAST!"The rangers

 **the rangers defeated the death aliens, and they stared cheering,**

"Hows your leg?"Liam asked

"Its fine"John said

 **Jeremy was watching the battle**

"Another successful battle."Jeremy said

 **He demorphed**

"I'll still be looking over them"Jeremy said

 **They were at Jeremy's cave**

"So this is where he was."Marine asked

"Yeah, he maybe out there"John said

"Jeremy is the type of guy who likes to keep to himself"Kajan said

"Yeah but since he became a power ranger, do you guys think he'll join us?"Tora asked

 **The rangers looked at Tora and began to think about it**

"Of course he will, just give him time"Ash said

"I agree, besides we need to get back to my place, we need to decorate it for christmas"John said


	39. Episode 37

**On Earth a death alien started attacking humans, making their clothes huge, the power rangers then arrived**

"What this is?"Ari asked

"Ah rangers, so nice to see arrived so that you'll also be apart of my cookery"Chefitron said

"Cookery? You're going to bake these people?!"Tora asked

"We're not going to let him"John said

 **They transformed into the beast force rangers, Brain saw them, he placed his hand on his head**

"Interesting, it seems like I can't bring monsters from my own memories"Brain said

 **He then spotted a couple and made them go unconscious, he made a clone of the girl and placed his hand on her head**

"Nor can I make clones out of the clone's memories"Brain said

 **He saw Marine**

"I have a plan"Brain said

 **After the battle, the Rangers were looking for the death alien**

"Man, Cheifitron could be anywhere"Tora said

"We need to keep looking"Marine said

"So has Johnny asked you anything?"Tora asked

"What? No"Marine said

"Oh"Tora said

 **Meanwhile in space**

"Whats with Brain? Fatting up people, its ridiculous"Cuboid said

"Brain said that its a part of his plan"Alria said

"Well whats the other half?"Cuboid asked

"He wouldn't say"Alria said

 **Meanwhile back on Earth Marine and Tora saw a car pull up**

"Ok, now what's going on?"Marine asked

"Dunno?"Tora said

 **A man walked towards Marine and Tora and handed Marine a necklace**

"Hey I saw this in a shop and I thought that it be cute on a beautiful girl like you"he said

"Thanks but no"Marine said

"Huh? I insist you should have it"he said

"Why me?"Marine asked

"Marine can I have a talk?"Tora asked

 **She took her away from the man**

"What's wrong?"Marine asked

"I think he was hitting on you"Tora said

"I hate those types of men"Marine said

"Yeah, we need to meet up with the others."Tora said

"Yeah but I need to return this necklace to that guy"Marine said

"Ok see ya back at the zoo"Tora said

"Gotcha"Marine said

 **Marine found the man working at a building site**

"So he's a builder? Ok then."Marine said

 **He saw Marine and walked towards her**

"I'm here to return this"Marine said

"Oh ok, how about we introduce each other, I'm Ian"Ian said

"Marine."Marine said

"So how about you and I go on a date?"Ian asked

"Eh?"Marine asked

 **Chefitron then arrived, Marine turned around and saw him**

"He's back."Marine said

 **Before she could phone the others, Ian grabbed Marine's hand and they ran away to get somewhere safe**

"I think he's gone"Ian said

"Why did you have to make run from that death alien?"Marine asked

"Death alien? It was a monster"Ian said

"Whatever"Marine said

 **Back at the zoo, Tora was worried about Marine, the guys were looking at her**

"Do you guys think we should ask her whats wrong?"Liam asked

"Maybe but I dont think she'll be up for it"Kajan said

"Wasn't she with Marine?"John asked

"Yo T whats the matter?"Ari asked

"Eh? Oh its just umm, Marine said that was going to return something to this guy we met but she hasn't return yet"Tora said

 **John became shocked**

"Tora are you sure thats what happened?!"John asked

"Yeah"Tora asked

"We need to find her"John said

 **Back with Ian and Marine**

"A what?"Marine asked

"A deal, I'll return the necklace if you agree to go out on a date with me"Ian said

"Only if you promise you return the necklace, I dont want to upset Johnathan"Marine said

"Johnathan?"Ian quietly asked to himself

"Sure"Ian said

"Fine, I'll do it"Marine said

"Ok"Ian said

 **They walked past people who had their backs to them, the people were reveled to be John, Kajan, Liam, Ari and Tora**

"So thats the guy?"John asked

"How come shes on a date? I thought she liked John"Ari asked

"I know Marine longer than you guys and she do any to clean up a mess like this"Kajan said

"That explains it, she must of thought that this guy taking a liking to her is making a mess due to how she feels about Johnny"Tora said

"Exactly they must of made a deal"Kajan said

"I dont trust him, I think it be best if we spy on them"John said

"Johnathan, Marine hates being spied on, I learnt that the hard way"Kajan said

"I dont care, I think that this guy wont agree on his word"John said

"Ok but Marine wont be happy but I dont trust that guy either"Kajan said

 **The continue to spy on Ian and Marine, Marine kept fiddling with her locket**

"Hey I'm going to get some drinks, hang on for just a sec"Ian said

 **Ian walked away from Marine and she sat down at a table, Ian hid behind a building**

"Whats wrong?"Brain asked

"She still wont give up her stupid heart"Ian said

"Heh what stupid female, keep trying I studied that humans get weak when they're heart broken, easy for me to destroy"Brain said

"Gotcha"Ian

 **The others met up Marine**

"You guys were spying on me?"Marine asked

"Marine, I'm sorry for this but who's the guy?"John asked

"Ian, I made a deal with him, I'll go on a date with him if he keeps on his word and return the necklace that he gave me"Marine said

"So Kajan called it, John can stop worrying now"Ari said

"Sorry Johnathan, I didnt mean to make you worry"Marine said

"Marine please think this deal over, are you sure he'll keep his word"Kajan said

"Kajan, what do you mean?"Marine asked

"I know you the most, I know you can be gullible"Kajan said

"Marine, do you have a plan if he doesnt keep his word?"Tora asked

"What are you guys talking about? He promised"Marine said

 **Ian arrived**

"Marine are these your friends"Ian asked

"Ian? Yeah they are, the day is almost over. Lets go"Marine said

"Yeah"Ian said

 **They left**

"Marine..."John said

 **Ian and Marine arrived at a harbor, Marine smiled and ran to the pier and saw the ocean**

"Its still pretty like last time. But with Johnathan it felt more date-like."Marine said

"Wait you been here before?"Ian asked

"Yeah, with Johnathan, it was a few weeks ago"Marine said

"Hey Marine, I think you and I should be together"Ian said

"That wasnt the deal besides I have feelings for Johnathan"Marine said

 **She noticed the clock**

"Ah its over, here I kept my word and now yours. Return the necklace"Marine said

 **She handed the necklace to Ian**

"So this was just a deal to you?"Ian asked

"That was the agreement"Marine said

"Whats in the locket?"Ian asked

"It was a gift from Johnathan, to show that no matter where we are, him and I will always be connected"Marine said

 **Marine opened her locked and it showed a picture of her and Johnathan together, Ian saw how happy Marine is and his heart started to beat**

"Marine, I have something to tell you, I'm in love"Ian said

"With the ocean?"Marine asked

"Please dont play dumb. Please go out with me"Ian asked

"What?"Marine

 **Back with the others, Liam saw that John was upset**

"Dont worry I'm sure she'll come back"Liam said

"Marine's really certian that-"Kajan said and he then looked at John

"-You know who will keep his word"Kajan said

"Why are you saying "You know who"?"Ari asked

"Because Johnny isnt in the mood."Tora said to Ari

"I'll be fine, nothings gonna stop how I feel about her"John said

 **Their tales popped up and Chefitron then arrived**

"Surprise!"Chefitron said

 **People started to run away**

"That idiot again?!"Ari asked

"John go and find Marine, we got it"Kajan said

"But!"John said

"We'll be fine, dont cha like her? Dont let some scum steel your girl"Ari said

"Guys.."John said

"Go!"Liam and Tora said

"Yeah"John said

 **He went to find Marine**

"WILD CHARGE!"Liam, Kajan, Ari and Tora yelled

"Power Rangers!"Liam yelled

"Beast Force!"Kajan, Ari and Tora yelled

"Heh you'll be too slow to stop me soon!"Chefitron said

"Don't mess with this planet!"Liam said

 **They started to fight Chefitron, Marine's fin popped up and John found them, and he smiled**

"Marine."John said

"What's happening?"Ian asked

"I need to go"Marine said

"You're siding with your friends over me?"Ian asked

"No."Marine said, John's smile fell

"I can't because I'm already with someone, Johnathan Jones is the guy for me"Marine said

"I am?"John whispered and he started smiling again

 **Back at the battle**

"Where's Johnathan? I was sure he was able to get Marine"Kajan said

"We'll just have to do fine without them!"Ari said

 **back with Marine**

"By what you said of this Johnathan, I thought he was just a friend"Ian said

"He's not, he's my boyfriend"Marine said

"You don't deserve this stupid locket!"Ian said

 **He was about to grab the locket but Johnathan stopped him and pushed him away from Marine**

"Why did you try to do that to Marine?"John said

"It was a lure because I'm a con man, I make girls fall for me and then break their hearts"Ian said

"How could you, I honestly thought you keep your end of the bargain"Marine said

"How gullible can you get, I was ordered by a monster to break your heart so you be easy to destroy to you"Ian said

"Over my dead body"John said

"Heh, well the plan didnt work because of her affections for you"Ian said

 **John felt his hand being held by Marine**

"What do you mean?"Marine asked

"You mean the others were right? This all was just a lie?"Marine asked

"Yeah it was, it was all a lie"Ian said

"Thats it!"John said

"No wait."Marine said

 **Marine walked towards Ian about to hit him but she couldnt, she was crying**

"Johnathan lets go"Marine said

"Ok"John said

 **She ran off**

"You're nothing but cruel, Marine the coolest girl I know and you just trampled on her feelings"John said

 **He ran after her**

 _Her face...she couldnt give me what I deserved_

 **At the battle, Liam, Kajan, Ari and Tora were almost getting defeated, Chefitron created a giant sushi**

"What the hell!"Ari said

"You four will be the first to taste my cooking"Chefitron said

 **He got blasted and it was revealed to be John and Marine using their beast guns, they reunited with the others**

"You guys ok?"John said

"Johnathan are things alright now?"Liam asked

 **John looked at Marine then back at Liam**

"I think it be best not to bring it up"John said

"Thanks Johnathan. Lets go"Marine said

 **John started to smile**

"Yeah"John said

"WILD CHARGE!"John and Marine yelled

 **John transformed into the eagle beast ranger and Marine transformed into the shark beast ranger, they started to run towards Chefitron**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

 **He used his sword to slash Chefitron to make him loose his footing**

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

 **She jumped off of John's shoulders and slashed Chefitron**

"We're not in the mood for your stupid games!"John and Marine yelled

"Beast Up!"John and Marine yelled

 **John used his wings to make Marine's attack more powerful**

"You stupid rangers! I'll make a bigger food to make you 1000lbs!"Chefitron yelled

 **He flew it towards Marine**

"NO!"John said

 **He ran in front of her trying to protect her but Ian arrived and ate the food which made his clothes huge**

"Ian?"John asked

"What are you doing here?"Marine asked

"I was thinking of what your boyfriend said and I'm sorry for how I treated you"Ian said

"Are you telling the truth this time?"Marine asked

"Yeah, I know that I promised to return the necklace but can you please accept it anyway as my apology gift"Ian asked

"Yeah"Marine said

"You're going to forgive him?"John asked

"Yeah, he proved well enough that he's sorry"Marine said

"You have a point"John said

 **He handed Marine the necklace**

"Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff"Chefitron said

 **Chefitron blasted Ian into the sky, Ari, Kajan and Tora started to fight Chefitron, John and Marine then joined the fight**

"WILD SUPER CHARGE!"John yelled and he changed into the whale beast ranger

 **They channeled their beast energy and defeat Chefitron, Marine looked at the necklace, John placed his hand on her shoulder**

"It'll be ok, I promise"John said

"Yeah"Marine said

 **Back in the spaceship**

"Alria please give him a continue"Brain said

 **Alria went to earth and gave Chefitron a continue and he grew giant,**

"Marine you up for more fighting?"John asked

"Yeah I am"Marine said

"ANIMAL CUBES!"The rangers yelled

 **The rangers summoned their zords and combined into the super animal king megazord, while they were fighting, Ian was watching the battle**

"Just because a guy defended how he feels about a girl is enough for you to defy me?"Brain asked

"Why did you reveal that you were a con artist?"Brain asked

"I really doubt you could understand how the people of this planet think"Ian said

"I have no longer need of you"Brain said and he made Ian disappear

 **Back at the battle, the rangers were winning and the Chefitron lost his mace**

"Lets finish him"Marine said

"You got it Marine"John said

"100 ANIMAL BLAST!"The rangers yelled

 **They defeated Chefitron and they went back to the zoo, John gave Marine a piece of cake and he sat next to her**

"Nice to see you happy again"John said

"Yeah, but I wonder if Ian is conning other women"Marine said

"Hm maybe"John said

 **John and Marine smiled at each other**


	40. Episode 38

**In the zoo at night, Kajan, Marine, Ari and Tora were awake**

"Uh does this feel like deja vu?"Ari asked

"Kinda"Tora said

"Well, remember when Azarld made those clones of me and Marine?"Kajan asked

"Yeah, they were freakishly smart"Ari said

"Well when me and Kajan were at that park you found us at, me and Kajan thought maybe it be best if we stay here and not go back home because earth became like a home to us"Marine said

"Yeah I want to stay too but we can't, I have a feeling that once the death aliens are finally gone, so would our powers."Tora said

"Yeah but the humans aren't like John, Liam and Hayley, they accepted who we are but not a lot of others have"Ari said

"Sir Ash did mention that the grand council found out about Jeremy, maybe they're on our tails too"Kajan said

"So we're not safe no matter where go?"Marine asked

"I think the best thing we can hope for is that whoever punished Jeremy, will forget about us"Kajan said

 **The next day, John and Liam were looking for the beastmen**

"Hey where do you think they are?"Liam asked

"I don't know"John said

"I'm sure they'll be fine

 **In the forest, Jeremy was sitting near the link cube, he could still remember the torture he went through**

 _Why? Just because of a human?! Why did I have to weigh this burden on me?!_ Jeremy thought

 **He heard leaves rustling and he saw that it was the others**

"Guys?"Jeremy asked

 **Meanwhile in the city John and Liam were still looking for the beastmen**

"Hey Johnathan, are you going to be ok when the battles over?"Liam asked

"Eh?"Johnathan asked

"Well the others may have to go back home one day"Liam said

"I know that this will sound selfish but I dont them to go"John said

 **They saw strange looking death aliens, and ran after**

"wild charge!"They yelled and they transformed into the eagle beast ranger and beast world ranger

"What?!"Jeremy yelled

"We want to know which punishment you took back home"Ari said

"All of you? Even you Marine?"Jeremy asked

 **Before Marine could answer, their tails popped up**

"Death aliens"Jeremy said

 **Back at the city Liam and John caught up the weird monsters**

"Whoa, these two don't look like death aliens"Liam said

"But they're still bad guys. We need to defeat them"John said

"You're right"Liam said

 **Before they could fight, six other rangers arrived and they started to fight the monsters**

"Those suits look familiar"Liam said

"Yeah they do"John said

 **The monsters ran off**

"Dang it they got away, but I want to know why those orgs looked familiar"Max said

"Since we have our powers back, maybe Princess Shayla is back"Taylor said

"We need to check if the animarium is back"Cole said

"Wait! What do you mean by orgs? I know a fellow power ranger when I see but I dont think they were orgs"Liam said

"Johnathan! Liam!"a voice said

 **John and Liam turned around and they saw Marine, Ari, Kajan, Tora and Jeremy running towards them, they then caught up to them, Ari noticed the wild force rangers**

"Oh hey Troy, it's nice to see you guys again"Ari said

"Troy? You mean that team we helped in the great battle?"Cole asked

"You guys aren't the mega force rangers?"Ari asked

"Guys, we don't have time for introductions, we need to check is princess Shayla is alright"Merrick said

 **The wild force rangers ran off and the beast force rangers followed them all the way to the animarium. Princess Shayla was awake and worried**

"Oh rangers you're back, I'm so glad to see you again"Shayla said

"Princess, I thought we defeated all the orgs"Cole said

"Thats what I'm worried about, Jintrax and Toxica haven't been getting into any trouble but I dont know who these orgs are."Shayla said

"Those two rangers we saw said that they don't look like orgs"Alyssa said

"The time force rangers are back?"Shayla asked

"No these two had animals on the chest"Danny said

"Again the chest thing?"Kajan asked in a soft tone, Tora put her hand over Kajan's mouth

"Be quiet"Tora whispered

 **The Red Lion zord started roaring and Marine covered her ears but she fainted and reverted back into her beastman form the others tried to help them but the wild force ranger saw them**

"What's that?"Cole asked

"This is Marine, shes a shark Beastman."John said, he helped her to get up

"You mean she's an actual shark? Awesome"Max said

"Only you would think that"Taylor said

"So does that you all are beastmen?"Danny asked

"Only us 5"Jeremy said

 **Ari, Kajan, Tora and Jeremy transformed into their beastmen forms**

"Interesting dilemma, a team of two humans and 5 animals"Merrick said

"I read countless stories of beastland in my spare time, I never knew it actually existed"Shayla said

"I wished it didn't exist"Jeremy said

 **Tora noticed that Jeremy had his hand on his arm**

"Jeremy?"Tora asked

 **The sacred water started to splash**

"It must be those orgs"Shayla said

"Guys we need to fight"John said

"Jeremy, can you help us with this battle?"Tora asked

"Fine"Jeremy said

 **The beast force rangers ran out of the** **animarium** **and ran to the location of where the monsters were**

"Guys lets go!"John said

 **unknown to them the wild force rangers arrived**

"WILD CHARGE!"The beast force rangers

 **They transformed into the beast force rangers**

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Leader of the heavens! Bird Beast Ranger!"Jeremy yelled

"Power Rangers Beast Force!"The rangers yelled

"Power rangers beast force?"Cole asked

"Don't mess with this planet!"John yelled

 **The beast force rangers started to fight the monsters, but they were failing, the wild force ranger then stood in front of them, facing the monsters**

"Wild Access!"the wild force rangers yelled

 **They transformed into the wild force rangers**

"Blazing Lion!"Cole yelled

"Soaring Eagle!"Taylor yelled

"Surging Shark!"Max yelled

"Iron Bison!"Danny yelled

"Noble Tiger!"Alyssa yelled

"Howling Wolf!"Merrick yelled

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar! Power Rangers!"Cole yelled

"WILD FORCE!"The rangers yelled

"Wild force?"John asked

 **The wild force rangers started to fight the monsters, the beast force rangers got up and they started to help Cole and his team, during the fight a bunch of electricity zapped the rangers and they demorphed**

"What was that?"Alyssa asked

 **Brain arrived**

"Its Brain!"John said

"Ah power rangers, I see you met my new creations"Brain said

"What are they Brain?"Ari asked

"They're a new creation, between death aliens, orgs and a new type of monster blood I found called Mutants"Brain said

"Mutants? I thought we already defeated the mut-orgs"Max said

"Weren't Wes's team from the future?"Taylor asked

"That could explain how the mutant blood is a new type for monsters"Danny said

"Deathatrons, attack!"Brain yelled

 **The deathatrons started to attack the rangers, the rangers had no choice but to retreat back to the a** **nimarium**

"Thats right, run away. With this power I can finally defeat Gen and make him pay"Brain said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	41. Episode 39

**The rangers ran to John's zoo, they were bruised**

"Guy's are you ok?!"Hayley asked

"Not fully but we have to defeat those creatures"John said

"Sorry to ask this at this time but how does she know you're power ranger?"Alyssa asked

"When the beastmen met me"Hayley said

"You guys need bandages, I'll go and get some"Hayley said

"K, be careful"Liam said

 **Hayley went to the kitchen, the others heard Hayley's screamed**

"HAYLS!"Liam yelled

 **They ran to the kitchen and saw note**

"If you want her back come to the abandon factory Brain"Liam read

"It may be a trap"John said

"If he stole Marine, you would go if its a trap or not"Liam said

 **The others looked at John**

"Yeah I would, but we need to think of a plan"John said

 **The rangers arrived outside the factory, fully morphed**

"Ok remember the plan"Liam said

 **A bunch of Monedas and Putrids arrived**

"Looks like we have to fight first"Cole said

 **They started to fight the monedas and putrids meanwhile Brain was inside the factory Brain was watching the fight, Hayley was tied up**

"Huh, looks likes those pathetic rangers fell into my trap"Brain saidn

"You dumb alien, earth belongs to humans not aliens trying to destory it. My husband and the rangers will stop you!"Hayley yelled

 **Brain slapped her**

"You stupid female, I'm doing this for revenge!"Brain said

 **Back at the fight, the rangers ran into the factory**

"Ok, no one's here. We may need to split up. Cole, Taylor and Max you're with me, Marine and Kajan. Merrick you're with Liam and Jeremy. Danny and Alyssa you're with Ari and Tora, now lets move"John said

 **everyone splat up, but they kept ending up in the same place**

"What? Its like its enchanced"Tora said

"T's right"Ari said

"Maybe we go different directions"Liam said

 **they went different directions but they still ended up in the same place**

"This is getting ridiculous!"Jeremy yelled

 **Vines then wrapped around the rangers**

"Whats happening?"Max asked

"We will explain"One of the deathatrons said

"No! You'll do that stupid cliche where you say we have to die"Liam yelled

"Actually Beast World ranger, I'm doing this to harm something to Gen"Brain said

"Eh?"The rangers asked

"One day this planet will fall"Brain said

"B-beast..."Jeremy said

"Jeremy?"Tora asked

"...Beast...UP!"Jeremy yelled

 **he grew his wings and broke the vines off him.**

"Sacred Shining Slash!"Jeremy yelled

 **He used his sword and freed the others from the vines, Jeremy got Hayley to saftey**

"Thats better"Taylor said

"Time to do more fighting"Max said

"Yeah and lets not give up"Danny said

 **The others agreed**

"WILD ACCESS!"The wild force rangers yelled

"WILD CHARGE!"The beast force rangers yelled

"Blazing Lion!"Cole yelled

"Soaring Eagle!"Taylor yelled

"Surging Shark!"Max yelled

"Iron Bison!"Danny yelled

"Noble Tiger!"Alyssa yelled

"Howling Wolf!"Merrick yelled

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar! Power Rangers!"Cole yelled

"WILD FORCE!"The rangers yelled

"Leader of the skies! Eagle Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Leader of the heavens! Bird Beast Ranger!"Jeremy yelled

"Power Rangers Beast Force!"The beast force rangers yelled

"Guardians of the animals!"they all yelled

 **The rangers started to fight the creatures, the beast force rangers powered up and Cole used his power of the animarium. While fighting the creature, Brain ran away from the battle and teleported back to the ship, the rangers defeated the creatures**

"Well, its nice to know that there were rangers before us"John said

"Yeah, there is almost over a thousand rangers and possibly more in the future"Cole said

"We'll do our best to save earth, please believe in us"Marine said

"Of course as long as you promise me to never give up"Max said

"Being a ranger isn't so easy, you need to think of plans"Taylor

"Thats more of a Kajan thing, but yah its not so easy saving this place"Ari said

"So how many death aliens are left?"Danny asked

"Don't know maybe 47"Kajan said

"I wish you all good luck in the future"Alyssa said

"Thanks"Tora said

"I'm glad you got your wife back"Merrick said

"Thank you"Liam said

 **Tora saw Jeremy holding his arm**

 _He's so secretive of what happened, but I know that we'll find out_ Tora thought


	42. Episode 40

**Ari and Tora were out.**

"Wow, finally a day without fighting deathaliens"Ari said

"Yeah but, something about Jeremy still worries me"Tora said

"What do you mean T?"Ari asked

"Well, I noticed that Jeremy keeps holding his right arm"Tora

"I guess you're right"Ari said

 **They saw a little boy run past them, he was being chased by bullies**

"That kid's in trouble, come on T"Ari yelled

 **Ari and Tora ran after the bullies, Tora phoned the others, Ari flipped over the bullies and blocked them**

"Ok, what do you guys want with a child?"Ari asked

"The little twerp thinks he can challenge me in a fight"Jason said

"Ah, I see you must of done something to his friend and he was trying to defend his friend"Ari said

"Huh! The little kid ran before the little fight could start"Jason said

"But that's no reason to fight"Tora said

"T you dont know bullies like I do, they like seeing people cry. Trust me it happened with my brother Sim"Ari said

 **A death alien then arrived, the young boy and the bullies ran away**

"What the hell is that?"Ari asked

"Its a death alien for sure but it looks really weird"Tora said

"Oh well lookie here, the cats of the groups. God are you two never apart?"Killmate asked

"HEY! Don't do you dare say that! T lets go!"Ari said

"Ok"Tora said

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari and Tora yelled

 **They transformed into the yellow and white beast rangers, they started to fight Killmate, while fighting, the others arrived, fully morphed, they started to help Ari and Tora in the battle but Killmate got away**

"Damnit"Ari said

 **They went back to the zoo**

"That stinkin weird lookin death alien, the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him"Ari said

 **The rangers spotted the young boy**

"Whats the little kid doing here?"Ari asked

"Please teach me how to fight."the boy said

"Huh?"The rangers asked

"I saw the battle you guys were awesome"the boy said

"Thanks?"Ari asked

"I want you guys to teach me how to fight so I can fight those bullies"the boy said

"No, we can't use fighting techniques for personal gain"Marine said

"She's right, there must be another way to deal with the bullies"Kajan said

"Whats your name boy?"Ari asked

"Luke. Luke Gerald"Luke said

"Well, Luke, I think I'll be able to help"Ari said

 **At a field, there was a bolder**

"Ok, back home Dad used this bolder to teach me and my younger siblings how to be strong but since you're just a kid, just try pretending this bolder's the bully and tell him to stop bully"Ari said

"Thats a surprisingly good idea Ari"Liam said

"What are you guys talking about? Ri loves helping children"Tora said

"You're right T. Now Luke if he's bullying your friend again, what do you say?"Ari asked

"Uh...um? H-Hey please stop doing that?"Luke asked

"Thats one way of putting it."Ari said

"Why can't I fight?"Luke asked

"Yeah, Marine isn't it not use powers for personal gain?"Ari asked

"I dont want the child to get hurt, end of discussion"Marine said

"Well, like it or not, we're training"Ari said

"Yay!"Luke said

 **Back at the zoo, Ari put two egg yolk into two glass cups**

"Ok, heres another lesson my dad taught me, its disgusting but it worked"Ari said

"Ari are you sure about doing this? You almost puked the last time"Tora said

"Well that was 10 years ago"Ari said

 **Ari held his nose and he drank his drink**

"Ugh, your turn"Ari said

"Ok."Luke said

 **Luke then drank his drink**

"Gross"Luke said

 **In the streets, Ari and Luke were training, the others were watching them, Tora was cheering for them**

"Why is Ari so focused on helping this child?"Marine asked

"It is somewhat strange to see Ari focused on something else other than Tora"Kajan said

"Ari is a cheerful guy but I think this something personal"John said

"I agree"Liam said

"Ari has his reasons."Tora said

 **After training, Luke met up with the bullies**

"Oh well lookie here, if it isnt the wimp"Jason said

"HEY! I'm here to fight and to teach you to never bully again"Luke said

"Heh, I like to see you try"Jason said

 **Luke tried to fight the bullies but Jason put his hand on Luke's forehead**

"Crap, I forgot bullies do that sometimes. Liam I need to you to use your fishing rod"Ari said

 **Ari was in his beastman form and he was being lifted by Liam's fishing rod and Liam with the others were holding on tight so he wouldnt fall**

"What the?"Jason asked

"I have the skills of a mighty lion"Luke said

"ROAR!"Luke yelled

 **Ari roared at the same time that Luke was yelling, Jason and his friends ran away, Ari flipped off the fishing line and transformed back into his human form**

"I did it, I scared them"Luke said

"I saw, nice job kid"Ari said

 **They reunited with the others but Brain then arrived**

"Impressive work."Brain said

"Brain."Ari said

"Lets see if you can use the same impressiveness for this battle, Killmate!"Brain yelled

 **Killmate then arrived**

"Luke, run"Ari said

"No I'm tough"Luke said

"This isnt a battle that you can handle!"Ari yelled

 **Luke ran out of the way**

"Ok, guys lets go!"Ari yelled

"Ari, are you ok?"Tora asked

"No I'm stressed but this will cool me down"Ari said

"WILD CHARGE!"The rangers yelled

 **They transformed into the beast force ranger, they started to fight Killmate. John and Marine used their beast swords.**

"Elephant stomp!"Kajan yelled

"Alligator tail smash!"Liam yelled

"Ok, Ari! Tora! Now!"John yelled

 **John, Marine, Kajan and Liam moved out of the way and Ari and Tora had their beast guns**

"Cat Combi Blast!"Ari and Tora yelled

 **They defeated Killmate, meanwhile on a roof of a building Brain and Alria were there**

"What are you doing Brain? I need to put a continue into Killmate."Alria said

"Oh don't you see? He was just a distraction to get you onto earth, so I can do this"Brain said

 **He summoned an electric rope around Alria and the electricity knocked her unconscious, the rangers were walking home with Luke**

"So there was an actual lion who helped me?"Luke asked

"Yeah and the next time you get into trouble, tell them about the lion"Ari said

"I will thanks!"Luke said

 **Luke ran home**

"Nice kid"Ari said

"Guys hasn't it been a strange lately at we been battle Brain and his goons? I think hes planning something"John said

"Well whatever it is, we'll have to be ready for it"Liam said

"Yeah"Ari and Tora said

 **Kajan and Marine nodded their heads**

 _What is Brain thinking?_ John thought


	43. Episode 41

**At the zoo, the beastmen were talking about whether they should stay on earth or not, meanwhile John was doing his other job and he saw Liam and Hayley jogging**

"Looks like they're back to their daily run"John said

 **Fog then appeared and out of the fog Gen arrived**

"WHAT IS THAT?!"Hayley asked

"Thats Gen"Liam asked

"Thats right"Gen said

 **Back at the zoo, the beastmen's tails popped up**

"OUCH! This feeling"Tora said

"It felt like that time with Spike but worse"Ari said

"We need to go now"Kajan said

"I agree"Marine

 **They ran out of the zoo and past John, he saw them and followed them, the beastmen found Hayley battered and bruised and laying up against a tree. John now arrived**

"HAYLS! You ok? What happened?"John asked

"A big scary monster arrived and fought us, Liam called him, Gen"Hayley said

"Hayley I'm sorry but you have to tell us, where is Liam now?"Kajan asked

"No...I cant"Hayley said, starting to cry

"We need to know what happened"Kajan said

"He took him, he took Liam"Hayley said

 **The rangers were shocked, Tora noticed something on the ground and walked towards and picked it up**

"T? T what did you find?"Ari asked

"I found a ring, I think its Liams"Tora said

 **John punched a tree**

"I'll kill him, I'll kill Gen. Nobody messes with my family."John said

 **The rangers took Hayley to John's home and she was resting in bed**

"So this is John's house, didnt know you were rich dude"Ari said

"No time for that, we need to get Liam back"John said

 **In a warehouse Brain had Alria tied up**

"You're memory of Gen was perfect. Now lets try something else"Brain said

"Brain whatever you're planning, I can't believe I'm saying this but the rangers will stop it!"Alria said

"Oh well thats where you're wrong dear, I have the 6th ranger, the 7th ranger is nowhere to be seen and has half power also I'm leading the rangers and Gen into a trap!"Brain said

"Brain is this insane"Alria said

 **The rangers were running through a forest and found an abandoned castle**

"So Liam's in there?"John asked

"I sniffed the ring, he scent leads here"Kajan said

"Lets go."Ari said

"Will he be there?"Tora asked

"Johnathan, will you be ok?"Marine asked

"Yeah I will be but I need to save my brother"John said

 **They ran inside the castle**

"Huh, they're here. Now time to get Gen"Brain said

 **The fake Cuboid nodded his head, they arrived back at the ship**

"Sire, the rangers has kidnapped Alria in an old castle. They said they want to fight you"Fake Cuboid said

"Really? Well sounds interesting"Gen said

 **He got up and left the ship**

"The plan is falling into place"Brain said

 **The rangers were in the castle**

"Kajan, have you got Liam's scent yet?"John asked

"Yeah, he's upstairs"Kajan said

"Well, lets go!"Tora said

"Tora! Wait!"Kajan yelled

 **Tora tried to run up the stairs but there was a force field, and she fell down**

"Tora you ok?"The others asked

"Yeah but what was that?"Tora asked

"I dont know, but I'm think it could possibly"John said

 **He placed his hands on the force field**

"I knew it! Its a force field"John said

"If we put pressure on it, we might be able to break it"Marine said

"That may work"John said

 **John, Marine, Ari, Kajan and Tora placed their hands on the force field and started pushing**

"Its too strong"Tora said

"She has a point"Ari said

"Guys stand back."John said

 **Kajan, Marine, Ari and Tora stood back**

"Wild Charge"John yelled

 **He transformed into the gorilla Beast Ranger, he kept putting pressure on the force field and was able to break it**

"I did it"John said, he then demorphed

 **The rangers ran up the stairs and found Liam asleep and tied on a chair**

"Liam!"John yelled

 **The rangers ran toward Liam, John hit Liam on the head and he woke**

"Ok! OW! Wait, what happened?"Liam asked

"You were kidnapped by..."Kajan said, he noticed Liam's left hand

"By who?"Liam asked

"Johnthan will tell you, I need to talk to the others."Kajan said

 **Kajan, Marine, Ari and Tora walked away from John and Liam**

"Tora, do you think have Liam's ring?"Kajan asked

"Yeah, its my handmade pouch, in my pocket"Tora said

"Sweet"Ari said

"Kajan whats troubling you?"Marine asked

"Look at Liam's left hand."Kajan said

 **Marine, Ari and Tora looked at Liam's left hand and he was wearing a ring**

"Ok thats freaky."Tora said

"That means he a fake"Kajan said

"Thats horrible

 **Outside the castle, Gen blasted the castle and it created a hole, John untied Liam**

"Here's your's Beast Changer"John said

"Thanks"Liam said

"WILD CHARGE!"The rangers yelled

 **They jumped out of the castle and arrived on the ground, ready to face Gen but a bunch of past death aliens arrived**

"Didn't we just defeat these guys?"Ari asked

"Gen, you have no where to go, now stay right there and acceptably be destroyed and pay for what you did for my home planet!"Brain yelled

"Brain's home planet?"John asked

"That means he lost who he cares about. We need to help him"Liam said

"You can't be serious"Kajan said

"He made me attack my brother, for that I can't forgive myself"Liam yelled

 **The rangers and the past death aliens with Brain and fake Cuboid started to fight Gen but he was winning, he blasted some of the fake death aliens including fake Cuboid**

"That Cuboid must of been a fake"Kajan said

"Water spin attack!"Marine yelled

"Forest Stomp!"Kajan yelled

"Lightin' strikes!"Ari yelled

"Snowflake slash!"Tora yelled

 **Their attacks did nothing Gen and he defeated all the clones, including Liam's clone.**

"LIAM!"John yelled

 **John ran and picked up his Beast Changer**

"He was a clone."Kajan said

"Johnathan, don't worry we'll find him"Marine said

"Yeah, you're right"John said

"Gen! I...I swear I'll get revenge!"Brain said

"You're too scared to do anything Brain, you'll never be able to defeat me"Gen said

 **Brain fled, meanwhile Liam was tied up near a bridge in the forest**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	44. Episode 42

**John, Kajan, Ari, Marine and Tora were looking Liam, they devied into two groups, John, Kajan and Tora were one group and Ari and Marine were a different group.**

"Where is he?"John asked

"Dont worry, we'll find him"Kajan said

"I wonder if Ari and Marine are having better luck than us."Tora said

 **Kajan put his hand on Tora's shoulders**

 _Liam, dont worry we'll find you_ John thought

 **Marine and Ari were in a warehouse**

"Ok, this maybe stupid but I think Liam might be here"Ari said

"Ari, this isn't a joke, all we know that Liam is badly injured, we need to hurry"Marine saud

"Hey I hear something"Ari said

 **Ari and Marine ran towards to where the noise is coming from, they found Alria**

"Alria?"Ari asked

"Oh, the blue and yellow rangers, what do you two want?"Alria asked

"We want to know where you hid Liam"Marine said

"I see, yellow ranger release me and I'll tell you"Alria said

"Ari don't, this could be a trap"Marine said

"It's not a trap, for once believe me"Alria said

"Only if you tell us where Liam is"Ari said

"Yes, now release me."Alria said

 **Ari released Alria but she put him in a headlock**

"Dammit!"Ari yelled

"You should of listen to the blue ranger"Alria said

"Marine, I know you like ignoring me, but you need to listen to me just this once"Ari said

"Ok."Marine said

"You need to kick me"Ari said

"Oh, no problem"Marine said

 **Marine kicked Ari which sent Alria flying back, releasing Ari from the headlock**

"Fools" Alria said

 **She teleported back to the ship**

"You're nothing but an idiot!"Marine said

"Whatever. Hey look she dropped something."Ari said

"Its a tracker"Marine said

 **Marine phoned the others and they arrived in** **sewers and fully morphed**

"Ok, the tracker has Brain's heat source, he's here"John said

"I'm now thankful for having tissues up my nose"Kajan said

 **The rangers found Brain, cowering in a corner**

"Brain?"Marine asked

"Ah! Rangers, what are you doing here?"Brain asked

"We need to know where you stolen my brother"John said

"I'm not telling you people"Brain said

"Listen, I finally got Liam back and now you taken him away, you messed with the wrong team. NOW WHERE IS HE?!"John asked

"Fine! Just look for a forest and a bridge"Brain said, he teleported back to the ship

"What did he mean by that?"Ari asked

"I know follow me"John said

 **The rangers ran to a forest and they saw Liam tied up**

"LIAM!"John yelled

 **They got him down and saw that he was badly damaged, the beastmen tails popped up**

"This is bad, Tora you and Ari go after the death alien, we'll take Liam to the hospital"Kajan said

"Gotcha, lets go Tora"Ari said

 **Ari and Tora went to the battle, while John, Kajan and Marine took Liam to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital**

"Oh my. What happened?"one of the nurse asked

"He got attacked"Marine said

"How terrible, we'll treat him imminently"The nurse said

 **the nurses placed Liam on a** **gurney, and then a doctor arrived**

"No it can't be"He said

 **John saw the doctor and he became shocked**

"Doctor Jones, this man is seriously hurt and loosing blood, you need to help him"the nurse said

"Ok,"Joel said

 **They took Liam to the surgery room, Marine saw John**

"You ok?"Marine asked

"Yeah, I am but that Doctor is my Dad"John said

"Eh?"Marine asked

"When Liam disappeared and confirmed dead, Dad believed and became cold and thats all I can say. Dont worry Marine I'll tell you the rest but soon"John said

"It's ok, no one's forcing you"Marine said

 **Joel heard them. Meanwhile with Ari and Tora they were continuing their fight, it was with a chimera of animals based off a zebra, cheetah, a platypus and an owl**

"This guy is too tough!"Ari said

"But nothing can beat us"Tora said, she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah"Ari, he placed his hand on Tora's hand

 **Before they could start fighting again, the chimera got blasted, Ari and Tora looked behind them to see a red warrior**

"Yo! You two look like you need some help"He said

"Yes but who are you?"Ari asked

"I'm Mateo Johnson, the red lion space warrior"Mateo said

 **The chimera got up and growled, it shot beams at them which caused them to de transform however Mateo, Ari and Tora got up**

"Time for another cat combi"Ari said

"Yeah."Tora said

"Lion Space Crystal!"Mateo yelled, he placed his crystal into his star changer

"WILD CHARGE!"Ari and Tora yelled

"Star up!"Mateo yelled

 **They transformed into their ranger suits**

"Red Lion! Space Warrior 1!"Mateo yelled

"Leader of the Howlin Savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"You're under arrest!"Mateo yelled

"Beast Up!"Ari and Tora yelled

 **They started to fight the chimera and they combined their powers and defeated the chimera, releasing the power it stole**

"Ahh! We did it"Tora said

"Yeah, hey thanks"Ari said but Mateo was gone

"Hey, he vanished."Ari said

"I have a feeling that this wont be the last time we meet that guy"Tora said

"Yeah, we need to meet up with the others"Ari said

 **Ari and Tora arrived at the hospital, Liam was in a wheelchair, talking with John, Marine and Kajan**

"Hey I see the surgery was a success"Tora said

"Yeah, hey how did the battle go? Sorry that we couldn't be there."John said

"It was awesome, we also met another red ranger"Ari said

"Another red ranger?"Marine said

"Yeah."Tora said

"What was his name?"Kajan asked

"He said it was Mateo Johnson"Ari said

"Huh, remember what Cole said, there are over a thousand rangers"Liam said

 **the others agreed with Liam**


	45. Episode 43

**Back at the zoo Marine was worried about something**

 _Gen must of done something to Brain to make him join him after destroying his planet but what?_ Marine thought

"Marine you ok?"Kajan asked

"Yeah but Brain has me worried lately. Ever since that attack with the fake Liam"Marine said

"Yeah, Johnathan and I have been talking about defeating Brain today, or else we won't have a chance again"Kajan said

"You're right"Marine said

 **The others then arrived**

"Ok, let's go."John said

"Yes"Liam said

"Sorry but Liam I think it be best if you stay here"John said

"But why?"Liam asked

"You got hurt last time"Tora said

"Yeah dude, we don't want you get hurt like that again. These suits make protect us but you almost died"Ari said, Marine punched Ari in the stomach

"Ouch! Oh sorry Liam"Ari said

"No I get it. Go and get Brain"Liam said

 **The Rangers ran the battle and saw Brain causing destruction on the city**

"Brain!"John yelled

"Ah power rangers you're here to visit your death"Brain said

"Very unlikely"John said

"WILD CHARGE!"The Rangers yelled

 **They transformed into the beast force Rangers. They began to fight Brain**

"Beast Up!"Ari and Tora yelled

"Thunder stirke!"Ari yelled

"Snowflake Slash!"Tora yelled

 **They used their powers on Brain**

"Beast up!"Kajan and Marine yelled

 **Kajan's feet turned into elephants feet and Marine grew a fin and John got the whale charger**

"Wild Super Charge!"John yelled

 **He transformed into the whale beast ranger**

"Elephant Stomp!"Kajan yelled

"Water spin attack!" Marine yelled

"Whale Blast!"John yelled

 **Kajan made the ground crack around Brain, Marine used her spin attack alongside the whale blast and it attacked Brain**

"You Rangers always have to get into my way!"Brain yelled

"You came to this planet. It's up to us power Rangers to stop you"John said

"We'll see about that"Brain said

 **He vanished, the Beast Force Rangers were concerned about what he said**

"Guys do you think that Brain might be trying to take revenge on Gen?"Marine asked

"Possibly"Kajan said

 **John noticed a worried look on Marine's face**

"Marine are you ok?"John asked, he placed his hands on Marine's shoulders

"Yeah but whatever Brain's goal is. It's really scaring me"Marine said

"Now that she mentions it. I'm scared too"Ari said

"As much as I hate to admit it, this battle is becoming more and more intense"Kajan said

"Johnny aren't you scared too? Like the rest of us?"Tora asked

"Yeah I am but I made a goal to look after you four until you get back to Beastland" John said

 **The Rangers spilt up. Kajan went with Ari and Tora went back to the house**

"So is Johnathan and Marine going to be alright?"Liam asked

"Yeah they are"Kajan said

 **Ari saw Tora outside and he went to her**

"Hey T. Anything the matter?"Ari asked

"No because we got scared when we're supposed to be Power Rangers"Tora said

"Yeah I hate that side of him. I mean we're his friends"Ari said

"You're right. But I have you with me so I'm fine."Tora said

"I agree"Ari said

"Ari"Tora said

"Huh?"Ari asked

"Your kindness is why I love you"Tora said

"Hey T. Do you want to be my mate?"Ari asked

 **Tora blushed at Ari's proposal**

"Yes. I would love that"Tora said

 **They kissed and the others saw them and they were happy. Mean** **while John went with Marine to find Brain. John and Marine looked over the city and managed found Brain**

"Brain"Marine said

"Oh the happy couple"Brain said

"Shut up"John yelled

"Marine..."John said

"Ok"Marine said

 **They started fighting Brain. Marine used her Beast gun while John kept punching and kicking Brain. He rejoined with Marine and got his Beast gun and they managed to destroy Brain but he grew giant. The others in their zords arrived**

"They never fail to amaze me"John said

 **Marine nodded and they jumped into their zords. They made four megazords. Beast Animal King, with Ari and Marine as the pilots. Beast Animal Wild with Kajan and Tora as the pilots, Liam was in his megazord the rinho defeated. John was in the whale king megazord**

"All 6 rangers, you guys are nothing but an annoyance. It's about time. You'll be killed!"Brain said

"That's what you think! Guys!"John yelled

"Right!"the others said

"King of the oceans! Whale Beast Ranger!"John yelled

"Leader of the surfin seas! Shark Beast Ranger!"Marine yelled

"Leader of the howling savannah! Lion Beast Ranger!"Ari yelled

"Leader of the wet forest! Elephant Beast Ranger!"Kajan yelled

"Leader of the hailin snow! Tiger Beast Ranger!"Tora yelled

"Leader of the animal kingdom! Beast World Ranger!"Liam yelled

"Protectors of the earth!"John yelled

"We'll stop you!"the Rangers yelled

 **In the battle, Brain was outnumbered but the Rangers were winning. The animal Beast king used its sword to slash Brain and the animal Beast wild used its guns to blast Brain. The megazords used their final attacks and destroyed Brain. Cuboid was watching the battle and Brain's destruction but he remembered his past. The rangers were walking home**

"Guess what guys. I proposed to Tora"Ari said

"Congrats"Joe said

"Yeah you two deserve each other"Marine said

"Thanks"Tora said

 **Cuboid arrived**

"Yes thank you Power Rangers. For unleashing my true form"Cubiod said

 **He changed into his true form, the Rangers became scared and shocked**

"I feel that we'll be seeing each other again soon"Cubiod said

 **He vanished**

 **A/N:Yeah I mostly forgot what happened in zyuohger so I'll be adding my own stuff. And I said on Instagram that the couples won't change just because my OTP has. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
